Take a shot
by ph Ikeru
Summary: Cuando todo parecía sonrreír a Fate y Nanoha en su nueva vida como pareja, la rubia tiene que enfrentar los fantasmas de su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Este es mi primer fic (y probablemente en único).

Este fic ya lo publiqué hace como un año en un foro que desapareció antes de publicar los dos capítulos finales. No planeaba volver a publicarlo, pero la semana pasada mi laptop sufrió un ataque masivo de virus creí que toda mi información se había perdido, pero cuando el técnico me la entregó este fic se encontraba entre lo poco que fue rescatado y entonces pensé que era buena idea publicarlo para que el capítulo final viera la luz.

Sin más espero lo disfruten.

DISCLAIMER: MSLN no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.

**TAKE A SHOT**

**Capitulo 1**

Eran las primeras horas de la jornada de trabajo, los pasillos lucían semivacíos, todos estaban ocupados en sus labores; Rein observaba con beneplácito como se vería mejorada la productividad de la División de Investigaciones Especiales de la TSAB, recorría una gran sala de cubículos levitando de manera tranquila saludando a quienes veía con una sonrisa. Después de un rato pensó que quizá era hora de iniciar sus labores también, y se dirigió a la oficina de la comandante de dicha división, su ama Hayate, que ya debería estar inmersa en sus labores para ese día. Rein podía dar por concluida su ronda matutina satisfactoriamente y reportar que no había ningún contratiempo.

Se sentía orgullosa de Hayate, que era de las primeras personas en iniciar labores y de las últimas en salir; además de su eficacia para resolver problemas nadie podía cuestionar el liderazgo con el que manejaba su división, conocía a la perfección las virtudes y defectos de todos los sirvientes… más bien miembros de su equipo y podía obtener lo mejor de cada quien, además de que era incorruptible, aunque a veces negociaba con las guardias y licencias por información o algún pequeño favor, pero todo era por el bien del equipo. Sabía manejarse correctamente entre los altos mandos, al fin y al cabo se le daba bien la política. Aunque sin duda había algo en lo que Hayate era la mejor, en realidad la única, y era en tratar a cierta persona cuando estaba enojada, por ello también era más que valorada.

Interrumpió su meditación cuando al estar cerca de la oficina escucho precisamente los gritos de esa persona, Takamachi Nanoha, sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo (sabía que era un dispositivo de magia poderoso pero no pudo haber invocado esa situación con solo pensarlo). Todos alrededor escuchaban atentos, consientes de que en cualquier momento sonaría una alarma para que desalojaran el edificio, Rein se acerco un poco más a la puerta para evaluar la situación, miro alrededor y los demás al percatarse de su presencia fingieron no enterarse de lo que estaba pasando lo que era difícil, y simularon seguir con sus tareas. Lo mejor era esperar, después de todo la única capaz de manejar una crisis como esa era Hayate, y se acerco a la puerta lo suficiente para escuchar mejor.

Dentro de la oficina, Hayate parecía más concentrada en una pantalla luminiscente que en las quejas de Nanoha, cuando ésta callaba la miraba de manera atenta invitándola a continuar y volvía a alternar su atención entre la pantalla, algún documento y Nanoha. Sobrellevo de esta manera la situación hasta que las manos de la cobriza golpearon sobre el escritorio provocando que algunos objetos cayeran, los documentos fueron salvados por la rápida reacción de la castaña y en la pantalla se produjo interferencia.

Hayate paso saliva, respiró profundo y miro a Nanoha con comprensión y una cálida sonrisa cerro la pantalla y se acomodo en su sillón. A Nanoha le pareció extraño el poco entusiasmo de Hayate en su problema, generalmente ya estaría bombardeándola de preguntas, pero esta vez solo la miraba atenta.

Después del breve silencio Nanoha entendió que por fin Hayate estaba dispuesta a prestarle toda su atención y siguió con su discurso.

-¡Hayate-chan, anoche llego muy tarde a la casa, y no es la primera vez en esta semana! -dijo, pero esta vez espero alguna respuesta de su interlocutora, mientras dejaba de apoyarse en el escritorio.

Hayate se había esforzado en lograr que Fate se uniera de forma permanente a su división, pues era una investigadora muy valorada en la estación espacial.

Se le auguraba un gran futuro en el espacio, más temprano que tarde llegaría a ser almirante y dirigiría una flota completa, como su madre y hermano; sin embargo, no dudo en sacrificar algunos logros profesionales a cambio de pasar más tiempo con su familia. Fate decía que esos logros llegarían igual, y le enojaba que Nanoha se sintiera culpable de ello, a su manera de ver había tomado esa decisión más por ella misma que por Nanoha y Vivio. No falto quien dijera que lo había hecho por debilidad, falta de ambición o porque Nanoha la había coaccionado. Esos comentarios enojaron mucho a la pareja pero optaron por ignorarlos.

Hayate por su parte le aseguró a Fate que las tres harían de esa división una de las más importantes e influyentes en la TSAB.

A pesar de que Fate ahora pasaba más tiempo en tierra, y cuando salía lo hacía por cortas temporadas para investigar a uno que otro planeta, los conflictos con Nanoha eran más frecuentes; y era algo que Hayate no se podía explicar; por el momento pensaba que se debía a que antes, aunque estaban ya casadas seguían siendo como novias; pero ahora era diferente, Nanoha lo asumió enseguida, pero Fate… siempre era igual con ella, se tomaba un poco más de tiempo en asimilar los cambios. Se preguntaba el porqué Nanoha conociéndola tan bien no podía ser más paciente.

Nanoha seguía esperando una respuesta, entonces la castaña abandonó sus reflexiones para por fin responder.

–Tiene mucho trabajo, y aun se está aclimatando a su nuevo puesto, sus compañeros... sabes que a ella le toma su tiempo; para esas cosas no es como tú o yo –respondió tranquila tratando de sonar convincente–. Ni siquiera ha venido a reportarse conmigo en días y…

–¡No la justifiques! –cortó Nanoha– y siempre hace este tipo de cosas porque sabe que tú la cubrirás, pero esta vez no tiene justificación alguna...

–No digas que hago eso, yo solo trato de apoyarla porque somos amigas y también te apoyo igual, además ya te lo dije lleva días sin venir y… ¿acaso crees que mi día de trabajo no necesita el breve momento de felicidad que me da su compañía?

Hayate trato de bromear para relajar un poco la situación, sabía que Nanoha estaba más calmada, y aun estaba sin saber que tan grave era el problema, pues desde que Nanoha entro solo gritó improperios contra Fate, decidió esperar a que se desahogara gritando un largo repertorio de insultos, pero ahora sabía que podía conversar con ella.

-¡Por dios!, solo quieres que te cuente cosas de nuestra relación, para no parar de burlarte de nosotras… pero… ¿Estás empezando a entender lo que trato de decirte? –dijo reclamando pero esperanzada al final.

-No, de verdad que sigo sin entender… cuando entraste hablabas de una catástrofe que podría destruir la ciudad por culpa de Fate-chan, después solo la insultaste -estaba haciéndose una idea de los motivos del enojo de su amiga, tal vez Fate no le prestaba la atención debida a Nanoha.

-Y pasará si Fate-chan sigue comportándose de esa manera -dijo volviendo a parecer enojada.

Hayate se llevo la mano a la barbilla, estaba acostumbrada a los arranques de su amiga; sin embargo, estaba convencida que era una persona madura, incluso más que ella, también era razonable, aunque a veces terminara destrozando algo o a alguien cuando no conseguía manejar su ira.

-¿Sabías que eres uno de los motivos por los cuales los magos de la TSAB gozamos del agradable privilegio que representan los limitadores? y es injusto que tú puedas usar libremente tu magia solo por ser instructora.

-¡Hayate deja de tratarme como si fuera una loca paranoica! -contesto bufando, pero cuando miro que Hayate tenía un gesto serio y decidió seguir hablando-. Empezare otra vez: ayer hable con ella por la tarde, antes de volver a casa, para saber si volvería conmigo, dijo que no podía aun, solo le faltaba organizar su reporte y estaría libre y… y…- parecía que el llanto le impediría continuar.

-Y llego tarde -termino por decir la castaña, medito por un momento, se había enterado de algunos rumores de Fate siendo muy amable con alguien, pero no les había prestado atención, estaba muy ocupada y además se trataba de Fate que solo tenía ojos para Nanoha-. ¿Te dio alguna explicación? -pregunto frunciendo el seño, tal vez no había evaluado bien la situación.

-Sí claro, una muy buena: Se quedo a ayudar a la señorita Naomi con algunas cosas -dijo con un gesto de desagrado al mencionar el nombre- después la llevo al centro, y como no podía dejarle allí sola la acompaño un rato para acabar dejándola en la puerta de su casa -respiro hondo para seguir calmada después de conseguir controlar el llanto- ¡Y tú tienes la culpa! - Hayate se echo hacia atrás ante la acusación, impresionada de la facilidad con que su amiga podía cambiar del llanto al enojo.

-Desde que asignaste a esa coqueta oportunista como su asistente durante las vacaciones de Shari, no deja de buscar a mi Fate-chan para pedirle ayuda; y no solo con el trabajo. –Explicó Nanoha, que aunque reclamaba su voz parecía más desesperada que enojada, eso era más preocupante para Hayate.

-Sabes que siempre te he ayudado y… tienes razón, eso no puede ser…- mientras decía esto Hayate abría una pantalla en un costado, solicitando el expediente de la tal Naomi, cuando observo la foto de esta levanto la ceja al comprobar que era una chica muy bella, confiaba por completo en Fate, pero esa chica…

-Estoy desesperada. Siempre hay alguien tratando de quitármela ¿Por qué Hayate-chan?- intervino Nanoha al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente.

Hayate tenía muchas respuestas a esa pregunta, enseguida las repaso en su mente recreando a Fate en su barrier jaquet, le encantaba porque la idea original del diseño era suya, fue tan feliz cuando Fate lo aprobó; sin embargo cuando Nanoha intervino tuvo que hacer cambios para que fuera más recatado, claro si por ella fuera Fate vestiría como monja, de cualquier manera seguía luciendo muy bien. Y los ojos de Fate eran los más bellos en todos los mundos que había visitado, su cabello, su sonrisa, su voz, y…

-¿Hayate-chan?- intervino Nanoha sacándola de ese lapso de ensoñación -deja de sonreír de esa manera tan… boba y… ¿estabas suspirando?

Hayate sacudió la cabeza negando, se despabilo un poco, cerró la pantalla, y se puso de pie rodeando el escritorio, coloco una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Vamos a sentarnos un momento, nos relajaremos y sobretodo no digas que creo que eres una loca paranoica, nadie piensa eso de ti. Fate te ama, y lo sabes de sobra… Lo que pasa es que es muy amable y la gente se aprovecha o malinterpreta esa amabilidad -decía mientras se acomodaban en el sofá.

-Es una tonta ilusa. Pero, ¿qué hago Hayate-chan?- Decía haciendo un puchero

-Te diré que haremos: La señorita Naomi será promovida.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedes simplemente enviarla a un lugar horrible, muy lejos de aquí. Piensas conseguirle un premio por tratar de quitarme a mi Fate-chan.

Hayate respiro Hondo y después sonrió -Tiene que ser un lindo lugar, eso sí muy lejos de aquí, al que Fate-chan jamás deba ir por ninguna razón, y con promoción para que no sea movida de ahí en… diez años, por lo menos- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Nanoha guardo silencio un momento, después se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro –¡ah lo entiendo!... me sorprendes Hayate-chan, ahora sé porque dicen que eres asombrosa y con razón has llegado tan lejos.

-Pero Nanoha-chan, si tu y Fate-chan hubieran usado la mitad del tiempo que pasaron haciéndose arrumacos en estudiar y trabajar, ahora mismo podrías ser mi jefa –dijo con una risilla burlona.

-Nyahaha, pero qué dices, si Fate-chan y yo no… es que lo dices como si pasáramos así todo el tiempo.

-tienes razón, si así fuera no estarías quejándote ahora mismo.

-Deja de burlarte de mí –le advirtió dándole un empujón–. Ahora dime ¿cuándo te ocuparas de ese asunto?

-Ahora mismo le diré a Rein que hable con algunas personas. Así que Nanoha-chan hoy podrás dormir tranquila. Esperemos que esa señorita no quiera una despedida especial… pero le pediré a Fate-chan que me ayude, así estaremos tranquilas mientras esa chica se va –Hayate sonreía satisfecha por el ánimo renovado que mostraba su amiga.

-¡Gracias Hayate-chan!, eres la mejor de las amigas. Bueno eso ya lo sabes porque siempre te lo digo –calló un momento cuando se percato que la oficina estaba llena de cajas de expedientes– ¿De verdad tienes mucho trabajo?, porque pensé que fingías estar ocupada para ignorarme.

–¿Ignorarte? Jamás haría algo así. –Decía mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su escritorio –La verdad es que estamos apretados con el trabajo; pero todo se está solucionando, así que el próximo mes estará más tranquilo para nosotros… y entonces saldremos a celebrar. Hace tiempo que no tenemos una juerga juntas por las calles de Tokio… y no permitiré que te niegues, pues solo así dejare de pensar que solo vienes a verme cada vez que tienes problemas.

–Como puedes decir eso, Hayate-chan, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga; pero entiende como es la vida de casada y también soy madre de familia, por favor tienes que ser comprensiva.

–Está bien, pero me lo debes… ¿en qué más te puedo servir?

–No quería abusar pero…–Nanoha noto como la sonrisa abandonaba a su amiga, se sintió satisfecha de ser la única que podía lograr eso–. ¿Podrías hacer que aceptaran las propuestas que tengo para el plan de estudios de la escuela de Vivio?

–Diablos Nanoha, yo no tengo tanta influencia –sin embargo pensó que era un buen reto que las ideas de su amiga acerca de la formación de las nuevas generaciones de magos fueran escuchadas– aunque trataré que conseguir que alguien las revise. Pero hasta el próximo mes… ¿es todo?

–Sí, pero si hay algo más no dudes que te lo hare saber. Aunque… –El tono de Nanoha era más sereno –Hayate-chan, ¿soy yo o estás un poco distraída?

Hayate trato de disimular la sorpresa que le causo la pregunta, ese gesto no paso desapercibido por Nanoha.

–Es solo el trabajo, quiero terminarlo lo más rápido posible para ocuparme de otras cosas pendientes. –dijo mientras reacomodaba documentos sobre su escritorio.

–Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para resolver cualquier cosa. ¿Lo sabes verdad? –dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

–Claro que lo sé, pero de verdad que no hay nada porque preocuparse.

–Entonces te dejo trabajar; aunque no parezca también estoy muy ocupada.

–Adiós Nanoha-chan ha sido un placer ayudarte. –Contesto cordialmente mientras veía como su amiga se retiraba y enseguida entraba Rien.

–Rein tengo trabajo para ti…

-o-

Varios días después todo era paz y calma en la oficina de la comandante cuando la mayoría ya había concluido sus labores, ésta se encontraba aun trabajando ayudada por Fate.

–Fate-chan te agradezco mucho la ayuda. –dijo mientras acomodaba a Rein en su cómodo compartimento portátil pues estaba totalmente dormida.

–No es nada, me gusta ayudarte y estar contigo; pero siempre y cuando no me hagas la comidilla –Contesto Fate sin apartar la vista de de un expediente.

–Pero Fate-chan rompes mi corazón, porque me dices cosas tan duras después de pasar días sin venir, estuve muy sola… Nanoha-chan siempre me abandona pero tú… realmente no lo esperaba –dijo haciendo un puchero y fingió limpiarse el llanto.

–No fue para tanto, fueron pocos días, estuve un poco ocupada y… –se detuvo de golpe y respiro profundo, mientras buscaba la manera de de abordar un tema, después bajo la mirada.

-Sabes que puedes contarme todo.

Fate y Hayate tenían en común una infancia marcada por la pérdida de sus seres queridos y una infancia donde ambas deseaban el afecto de sus familiares, por eso compartían una profunda amistad.

En cierta forma eso influía en la forma en que enfrentaban algunos conflictos. A Fate y a Nanoha les preocupaba el que Hayate no dudara en poner en riesgo su posición, prácticamente apostaba a todo o nada por mantener el bienestar de todos y las causas que consideraba justas. Por otro lado tanto a Hayate como a Nanoha les preocupaba más Fate, que no dudaba en poner en riesgo su propia vida por proteger a los demás, Nanoha seguía a sus amigas en esa actitud suicida, ella tenía la voluntad y fuerza para hacer que las cosas fueran bien, una vez en batalla tenía solo una elección "ganar". Había una confianza ciega entre ellas… una amistad inquebrantable.

–Hayate, este… ¿siempre estas enterada de lo que ocurre? –dijo al fin después de acomodarse en el sillón.

–Quizá, ¿de qué se trata? –dijo mientras apartaba todo para prestar totalmente su atención.

–Nanoha, ella estaba molesta por mi causa –Volvió a guardar silencio mientras parecía repasar algo en su mente.

–Sabes que cuentas conmigo, solo cuéntamelo todo.

–Eso ya está solucionado… ella estaba celosa por una chica, que fue mi asistente durante las vacaciones de Shari, no era de aquí, y le estaba siendo difícil adaptarse a todo; y yo… trate de ayudarla a que se sintiera cómoda, a Nanoha no le gusto, pues pensaba que le prestaba más atención de la necesaria además de que creía que podía engañarla con ella. No sé cómo puede pensar eso… Y esta chica fue transferida, parece que a un lugar mejor con un cargo más alto; me alegro por ella. –Hayate escucho atenta.

–¿Hayate? –interrogo Fate, impaciente por tener una respuesta.

–Te he dicho antes, que a veces eres demasiado amable para tu propio bien. Y entiendo lo que siente Nanoha-chan… tú también deberías. No creas que todo el que se te acerca solo pretende tener una linda amistad contigo y nada más. Recuerda en el instituto como los chicos… y chicas te rodeaban como moscas y no supe que alguno quisiera ser nada más tu amigo. Creí que Nanoha-chan superaría los celos desde entonces… pero no ocurrió así. Volviendo a ti, solo recuerda como te pones con Yunno.

–Es muy diferente –contesto Fate haciendo obvia su molestia por la mención de Yunno.

–Dime ¿en qué es diferente? Porque yo lo veo igual.

–Lo conoce desde antes que a mí, y él la llama a casa y hasta la visita en los entrenamientos, cuando no estoy acompañándola… y eso prueba sus intensiones.

–No me digas… –dijo Hayate, suspiro mientras veía a Fate cruzarse de brazos. –Fate-chan ella lo ve como un amigo, como una mascota, un hurón, un animalito sin atractivo para ella, totalmente asexuado. Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no es competencia para ti.

–¿Ella te ha asegurado eso? – Hayate no respondió esperando que entendiera que la respuesta era una obviedad, -¿Si lo ve así porque no se lo ha hace saber?

–Hay que dejarle algo de dignidad al hombre, ni yo quiero saber que se lo dice, soy perversa pero no cruel.

–Pero hay algo que me molesta, y es porque hay algún motivo, ¿no crees?

–Nanoha-chan se la pasa molesta, entonces… ¿hay motivos?

–No…

–Fate-chan tú la amas y ya elegiste pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado y tienes que asumirlo, estar con ella debe ser tu prioridad y no hacer favores a todo el que te lo pida. A mi modo de ver sigues comportándote como si aun fueran novias y tuvieras una larga licencia de la estación interdimensional, ahora tienes que asumir tu nueva vida y ya sabes… encontrar la manera de vivir juntas, ser felices y todo lo demás. Ella ya tiene eso bien asimilado y te estás rezagando cuando deberías ir codo a codo con ella –Fate dejo el gesto enojo parecía un poco sorprendida por las afirmaciones de Hayate.

–Confiar en ella te ayudaría mucho; aunque ayudaría más que confiaras en ti misma y superes esas dudas acerca de de ti y tus elecciones –termino por decir Hayate al ver que Fate seguía en silencio.

Fate tenía toda su atención puesta en las palabras de Hayate, y cuando termino las repaso una vez más en su mente.

–De verdad que lo intento –dijo Fate dejándose caer en el respaldo con algo de pesadez.

–No es justo para ella que haya ocasiones en que solo cuenten con su voluntad para seguir adelante –al oír esto la cara de Fate se mostro preocupada– Vamos no te angusties, yo se que encontraras la manera de estar siempre a su lado y ella siempre estará contigo no importa la cantidad de errores domésticos que acumules. –Se quedaron en silencio un rato, Hayate entendió que Fate estaba meditando lo que acababa de decirle.

–¿y mi familia y amigos? –a la castaña le sorprendió esta pregunta, en todo su discurso le decía a Fate que su prioridad debía ser su familia la que ahora formaba con Nanoha y ahora hacía esa pregunta.

–Todos estaremos a t lado… nadie te abandonara.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio un rato para luego intentar retomar el trabajo. Pero después de unos minutos bailaba una sonrisa en la boca de Fate.

– ¿Qué? –cuestiono Hayate levantando una ceja.

–No creo que no supieras del motivo de enojo de Nanoha. Sé que hubo rumores acerca de mi asistente y yo.

–Escuche cosas, pero no merecían mi atención, no te preocupes que la TSAB no es un hervidero de chismes. –lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

–Pero no hice nada malo, y me molesta cómo puede un rumor distraer tanto a la gente de las cosas que de verdad son importantes.

Este último comentario atrajo por completo la atención de Hayate, que para entonces estaba revisando datos en una pantalla a su costado, se detuvo y giro por completo hacia Fate.

–No satanices de esa forma un rumor muchas veces depende más de la interpretación de la gente –Fate sonrió de medio lado pensando que esa no podía ser el verdadero sentir de la castaña respecto al tema.

–No puedes pensar eso, ¿recuerdas como llego el general Lenard a tener un escaño en el consejo? –Dijo Fate mientras la castaña asintió–. Soltó el rumor de que como candidato contaría con el apoyo de la mayoría de los generales, y no era así; pero todos confiaron en que si contaba con el apoyo de los demás era porque lo consideraban una buena elección. El resultado fue que estando ya en el consejo todos se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría prefería a otros candidatos y ahora presume que fue una jugada maestra como si hubiera sido legítimo hacer realidad sus ambiciones de esa forma.

–Fate-chan, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero es peligroso expresar esas ideas tan abiertamente; Desde lo que paso con el General Regius, aprovecharon para poner marca personal a algunos Generales, estoy segura que estoy entre esos… y podría poner una barrera para conservar mi privacidad pero eso solo haría parecer más sospechosa mi actitud.

–No pensé que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. –Dijo Fate sorprendida, porque no tenía la menor idea que se les estaban haciendo eso a los Generales como su amiga–. En el espacio es diferente.

–Piensan que como se mueven tanto no podrían planear una conspiración. Además está bien, pues no tenemos nada que ocultar. Confío que no dure mucho, ya hay algunos altos mandos inconformes con eso. De verdad que me tiene sin cuidado.

Después de decir esto Hayate se quedo callada, ya no hacía nada solo permaneció pensativa, demasiado según Fate, quien empezó a acomodar todo.

–Creo que hoy no te he ayudado mucho. –dijo Fate para recordarle que aun estaba ahí

–Está bien, ya tenemos mucho adelantado.

–Hayate… tú también puedes contármelo todo –dijo Fate con una sonrisa sincera, cuando Hayate la miro le pareció hermosa y correspondió con una sonrisa.

–Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero no hay mucho que contar y no hagas esperar más a Nanoha-chan.

Fate se retiro y mientras lo hacia Hayate seguía pensando en la palabras de Fate "cómo es que un rumor distrae tanto a la gente de las cosas que de verdad son importantes", "como si hubiera sido legítimo hacer realidad sus ambiciones de esa forma", las repaso varias veces en su mente hasta que se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese momento el compartimiento de Rein se abrió lentamente y ésta salió apenas abriendo los ojos.

–pareces más animada Hayate

–Lo estoy Fate-chan acaba de darme una idea para resolver algo –el pequeño dispositivo miraba interrogante–. Rein podrías contar por ahí y acá que Fate-chan ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí sin que estés presente –terminó por decir Hayate.

Rein guardo silencio, la verdad no entendía nada.

-o-

Fate se apresuro a llegar a casa y se llevo una agradable sorpresa encontrándose a Nanoha y a Vivio esperándola para cenar, se sintió un poco culpable por haberse atrasado hablando con Hayate; sin embargo por esa conversación había descubierto cosas importantes.

Adoraba este tipo de vida definitivamente. Tuvieron una cena muy amena, converso con Vivio sobre la escuela y sus amigas mientras recogían la mesa; pero ya era hora de que Vivio fuera a la cama, la acompaño para poder arroparla. Después se reunió con Nanoha en su habitación, ya estaba en la cama, tenía encendida una pantalla donde revisaba estadísticas, mismas que cerro cuando Fate se recostó a su lado.

–¿Fate-chan, porqué estas tan pensativa? –pregunto mientras se giraba hacia Fate, quien miraba hacia el techo.

–Yo… no es nada… bueno hay algunas cosas pero ninguna grave.

–Entonces es lo de siempre. Ya sé que piensas que no hay manera de que entienda como sientes… –Fate se giro para mirarla, le pareció tan bella que distrajo su atención, –pero sí te entiendo… porque te amo –termino diciendo con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Nanoha, ¿porqué sonríes?

–Tú eres lo mejor que tengo Fate-chan y sí en ocasiones con solo pensar en ti soy feliz imagina cuando puedo verte y tocarte –dijo mientras se abrazaba a ella.

Fate lo había pensado en el camino de regreso a casa, tenía decidido asumir su vida de casada; como le había aconsejado Hayate y por algo debía empezar.

–Yo… he pensado que debo cambiar el auto por uno más familiar. Ya sabes ahora no estoy más en la estación espacial, paso más tiempo aquí y… estamos casadas; tenemos una hija, vivimos en los suburbios… ¿Nanoha?

Nanoha no contuvo más su felicidad, apretó más su abrazo y la beso en los labios.

–Gracias Fate-chan. Me gustabas mucho en tu auto pero también creo que debemos tener una camioneta. Iremos a escogerla esta misma semana.

Fate tenía ganas de golpearse la frente, planeaba cambiar el auto por un sedan más grande de lujo y cuatro puertas, para nada tenía en mente una camioneta. Por su parte Nanoha estaba feliz, se imaginaba a su familia yendo de vacaciones en su camioneta nueva. Además confiaba en que muchas personas dejarían de ver a Fate tan atractiva. Y luego de un rato de disfrutar su felicidad se dio cuenta de que su compañera volvía e estar distraída mirando al techo.

–Fate-chan, ¿hay algo más verdad?

–Yo… creo que Hayate me está haciendo a un lado en una investigación. He estado indagando por mi cuenta y no conseguí nada, pero parece importante. Además la he visto preocupada.

–¿Hayate-chan?, ella no te dejaría fuera si se tratara de algo importante, se supone que para eso te trajo. Por otro lado parece estar todo tranquilo en la jurisdicción de la TSAB incluso en los mundos no administrados, solo cosas de rutina… aunque podría ser algo político… –ambas guardaron silencio un momento.

–También yo la he notado distraída, de hecho le pregunte y dijo que era porque tenía mucho trabajo –agregó Nanoha.

–Tienes razón puede ser político. ¿Sabías que el ala principal vigila a varios generales? –Nanoha negó con gesto de incredulidad, –parece que Hayate está entre ellos.

–No es posible…

–Me lo dijo esta misma tarde; confía en que sea pasajero… pero no entiendo, porque mi mama no me ha contado nada –Fate miro a Nanoha, parecía realmente impresionada con esa noticia, entonces le sonrió, para tratar de tranquilizarla –Hayate parece no darle tanta importancia.

–Podría ser que nos oculta algo porque no desea que se entere el ala principal, se me ocurre que puedo preguntarle en el campo de practica ahí es más fácil poner una barrera sin despertar sospechas –terminó por decir Nanoha.

–Es una buena idea…

–Fate-chan quizá estamos exagerando y en realidad se trata de algo personal. Que tal que esté pensando en comprometerse o algo así –Fate solo abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada– podría sentir envidia de vernos tan felices juntas y quiera intentarlo.

Fate Jamás hubiera pensado que por la mente de Hayate pasara la idea de comprometerse, ¿Para qué querría hacerlo?, entonces sintió a Nanoha recostarse sobre ella, le dio un ligero beso en los labios, y al separarse le dijo –¿crees que no vale la pena comprometerse para poder llevar una vida como la nuestra?

Lo único que Fate podía pensar era "¡claro que valía la pena estar comprometida!".

N/A: Sé que todavía no sabemos por donde ira la historia, esa es una sorpresa para el siguiente, por favor sean pacientes. Además me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, gramaticales y de sentido común; la única pretensión con escribir esto es que todos pasemos un buenrato.

Saludos y gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, antes que nada cuando empecé a escribir este fic no tenía ninguna pretensión más que contar una historia, sé que no soy muy hábil narrando y tengo un vocabulario limitado, pero trate de ser honesta y me esforcé mucho por hacerlo lo mejor posible, a este proyecto le invertí mucho de mí misma además de mucho tiempo. Tal vez no sea un escrito de calidad pero quise hacerlo para expresar de alguna forma la admiración que siento por estos personajes, me encantan Nanoha y Fate. Es por eso que sus comentarios me llenaron de entusiasmo y alegría, sus palabras son invaluables, muchas gracias Galagat, Bardiche T, Kusanagi 007 y Usagi-cindy. De verdad que saber que a alguien le resulta entretenido leer este fic me hace muy feliz.

Superado el rato emotivo, demos inicio al siguiente capítulo.

DISCLAIMER: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.

**TAKE A SHOT**

**Capitulo 2**

Fate esperaba al pie de la escalera a que Vivio y Nanoha bajaran listas para salir; últimamente procuraba que su horario coincidiera con el de ellas para poder acompañar a Vivio a la parada del autobús, e ir junto con Nanoha al trabajo. No tardaron mucho, las tres subieron al auto, y antes de ponerse en marcha Fate checo el cinturón de seguridad de Vivio y después los seguros de las puertas. Nanoha sonrió pensando en que Fate jamás dejaría de ser una preócupona cuando de ellas se trataba.

–Fate-mama, ¿es cierto que cambiaras el auto? —Nanoha tenía una mirada divertida ante la reacción de Fate, que con la sola mención del tema, se aferró fuertemente al volante y hasta podía verse la tensión en sus nudillos.

–Si, lo cambiaremos por una camioneta –fue la respuesta de la rubia que no apartó la vista del camino, pese a la expectación de Vivio.

–¿Ya no te gusta este? –preguntó Vivio, con un gesto de incredulidad.

–Si me gusta, pero como somos una familia es mejor tener una camioneta –respondió Fate sin atreverse aun a mirar a Vivio.

–Pero yo no entiendo cómo una camioneta más grande y lenta puede ser mejor –dijo Vivio intentando hacer notar su desacuerdo, a ella le gustaba pasear a toda velocidad en el auto de su madre.

–En principio no parece buena idea, pero… imagina cuando vamos de compras; en una camioneta irías más cómoda en el asiento trasero sin llevar bultos encima…

–Y podríamos comprar más cosas –intervino Nanoha guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña.

–Y de vacaciones podemos llevar todo lo necesario, y como en las camionetas hay más espacio y los asientos son más cómodos podremos hacer viajes largos sin cansarnos tanto –continúo Fate un poco más relajada, estaba empezado a imaginar esos paseos en compañía de su familia.

Vivio se quedo meditando un poco, no le agradaba mucho el cambio pero ahora le parecía razonable.

–¡Y no estaremos tan apretados cuando Zafira y los otros nos acompañen! –termino por decir la pequeña, Fate y Nanoha intercambiaron una mirada concluyendo que habían hecho una buena labor de convencimiento al notar el nuevo entusiasmo de su pequeña.

Vivio bajo del auto, no sin antes despedirse –¡y también creo que soy lo suficientemente grande y puedo venir a pie a esperar el autobús! –dicho esto echo a correr hacia la fila que esperaba en la parada.

–Creo que le será difícil acostumbrarse al cambio –dijo Fate mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo.

–Yo no creo que le sea más difícil que a ti –Fate quiso decir algo pero no logro formular una respuesta.

Nanoha sonrió mirando el notable sonrojo de Fate, le parecía una niña a la que le quitarían su juguete preferido, imaginaba que en cualquier momento haría un berrinche.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, Fate acompaño a Nanoha hasta el campo de entrenamiento y se recargo en un barandal mientras miraba a la pelirroja disponer todo para iniciar su sesión.

–¿Has averiguado de que va la investigación que te oculta Hayate?... me entere que pasas mucho tiempo en su oficina últimamente –pregunto Nanoha cuando noto que Fate se veía de mejor ánimo.

–Hemos coincidido más, pero no me ha soltado nada, insiste que todo es normal. Sin embargo he notado algo extraño en algunos de los expedientes que ha revisado de unos meses para acá, aunque se relacionan con las investigaciones que se han hecho en la división, también pareciera que tienen una relación y secuencia entre si, aunque los casos no se relacionen… es difícil notarlo, es solo que yo conozco la forma en que trabajan ella y su equipo.

–Es impresionante lo buena que eres en esto... pero sigo pensando que lo mejor sería encararla directamente. Este asunto nos está empezando a crear neurosis y entre más pronto lo zanjemos mejor… –dijo Nanoha que dejó lo que hacía para ponerse frente a Fate y la rodeo con los brazos.

Algunos alumnos empezaron a llegar y saludaron tratando de disimular unas risitas burlonas por encontrar a la instructora en esa situación con su pareja y más por el marcado sonrojo de Fate. Nanoha la libero lentamente de su abrazo no sin antes darle un ligero beso en los labios; después se giro hacia los alumnos con una mirada asesina que enseguida les hizo entender lo que podían esperar del entrenamiento, Fate, los compadeció un poco y prefirió despedirse para que Nanoha iniciara el … entrenamiento lo más pronto posible.

Nanoha se preguntaba cómo era posible que Fate tuviera ese instinto para investigar, mientras que para otras cosas… bueno podía ser la última en enterarse si es que llegaba a hacerlo algún día.

Mientras miraba a la rubia marcharse recordó cómo estuvo insinuándosele desde que entraron en instituto y al final Nanoha se le declaró a la rubia en segundo año porque ya no pudo esperar más a que Fate se decidiera; después se entero por Hayate que Fate quería declarase desde secundaria pero según la rubia no encontró una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

-o-

Pocos días después Fate y Nanoha llegaban juntas al cuartel como casi siempre desde que Fate laboraba ahí de manera permanente, la gente las miraba, pero Nanoha sentía algo raro en esas miradas, ya no se sentían esa mezcla de curiosidad y morbo que incluso la divertía. Cuando pasaban noto que la gente guardaba un incomodo silencio e incluso algunos evitaban mirarlas. Permaneció un momento callada buscando una explicación para ese comportamiento, hasta que fue interrumpida por Fate, que reclamaba su atención.

–¿Nanoha?...

–Nyajaja, perdón Fate-chan, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

–Bueno, sabes que tengo examen médico y te preguntaba si querías acompañarme.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar la sesión de esta mañana –dijo colocándose en frente de su rubia, la tomo de las manos y la dedico una sonrisa–. Pero almorcemos juntas, y me dirás tus resultados.

–De acuerdo, pasa por mi… de verdad que está bien, no pasa nada – respondió Fate y le dio un beso en los labios para que no sintiera culpa por no acompañarla–. Además es solo un examen de rutina.

–Buenos días…

Ambas giraron para contestar el saludo seco de Vita, quien paso de largo sin esperar respuesta, ambas sabían que era una chica ruda y quería dar siempre la impresión de ser de pocas palabras pero era innegable que este día irradiaba un aura de mal humor. Ambas se miraron interrogantes.

– ¿Qué raro no crees? –pregunto Fate.

–Sí… la alcanzare para ver que tiene, paso a tu oficina por ti Fate-chan –dijo Nanoha y después echo a correr para alcanzar a Vita.

–¡Vita-chan, espera! –la pequeña guerrera se detuvo al oír que la llamaban, pero continuo caminando incluso cuando Nanoha ya estaba a su lado–. ¿Está bien si caminamos juntas al campo de entrenamiento?

–Por mi está bien –indico la pequeña guerrera del martillo.

–¿Sabes que pareces más seria que de costumbre?

–No estoy seria, así soy –dijo Vita en un tono seco, sin mirarla.

–Vita… de sobra sé cómo eres… por lo mismo sé que algo te pasa, tú sabes sabes que no descansaré hasta agotar todos los medios para convencerte de decirme qué está pasándote… no me gusta verte así y quiero ayudarte.

Vita se detuvo un momento, repasando algo en su mente, Nanoha era su mejor amiga y la persona en quien más confiaba después de los miembros de su familia, pero podría ser erróneo hablar de sus dudas; sin embargo sabía que su preocupación era sincera y si algo parecido le pasara a Nanoha también lo notaría enseguida y querría saber para ayudarla, por su parte Nanoha no la presionó más y esperó pacientemente a que Vita se decidiera a decir algo.

–Hay… una persona a quien quiero mucho… y ahora mismo sospecho que está haciendo cosas que pueden ponerla en riesgo –después de decir esto guardo silencio para estar segura que más diría, y Nanoha continúo en silencio conservando un gesto ecuánime.

Estaban de pie en un andador que cruzaba una zona arbolada, Vita miro alrededor del lugar y entonces camino hacia el pie de un árbol, Nanoha la siguió en silencio esperando, era consciente de lo difícil que estaba siendo la situación para la pequeña guerrera.

–Yo quisiera advertirle… –por fin dijo Vita después de un profundo suspiro, conservando la mirada perdida en el horizonte–. Pero de sobra sé que no va a escucharme; ni siquiera ha confiado lo suficiente en mí, para pedirme que le ayude…

–Hayate-chan… pero qué…

Fue lo que Nanoha pudo pronunciar, no podía tratarse de nadie más, y su mente pronto ató cabos y comprendió que Vita estaba confirmando las sospecha de Fate, ¿en qué podría estar metida Hayate? Algo tan grave que ni siquiera había dicho a sus guardianes.

–Vita… ¿qué está haciendo Hayate-chan?

–No lo sé… solo son cosas que veo, son… sospechas nada más –dijo Vita con voz temblorosa, ni siquiera le sorprendió que Nanoha supiera enseguida que estaba hablando de su ama.

Nanoha no alcanzaba a entender muy bien la situación, se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de vita, para tratar de mostrarle su apoyo y entonces vio que la pequeña guerrera estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y apretando fuertemente los puños.

La pelirroja no se contuvo más y la abrazo intentando que con su abrazo recuperara la seguridad. Hayate no podía estar ignorando el sentir de su pequeña guardiana y siempre estaba al pendiente de su familia, siempre la había parecido que para su amiga nada tenía más prioridad que estar cerca de sus guardianes. Se separó de la pequeña guerrera, y trato de brindarle una sonrisa tratando de contagiarle su confianza en que todo estaría bien.

–Vita-chan, no tengo ni la menor idea de que pueda ser, pero yo confío en ella; lo que sea que esté haciendo Hayate-chan, sé que su sentido común no falla y cuando llegue el momento yo estaré a su lado para apoyarla y tú también.

–¡Pero ella… lo que hace es por alguien más! –espetó vita con desesperación, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener la lagrimas– …eso es lo que me preocupa, puede perder lo que ha logrado, nosotros, y… por alguien más, yo… no entiendo por qué lo hace.

Nanoha por fin lo entendió, Vita hubiera seguido a su ama al fracaso más inminente, hasta una muerte segura de ser necesario, pero había alguien más y ese era el motivo de las dudas de Vita.

–¿Sabes de quién se trata?

No respondió solo bajo la cabeza en una clara señal de que sí lo sabía no lo diría, Nanoha suspiro.

–Vita-chan, aunque pienses que no va a escucharte debes hacer que Hayate-chan sapa tus preocupaciones, quizá logres que recapacite en lo que sea que esté haciendo. Créeme que tu opinión es muy importante para ella, y no pondría a nada ni a nadie por encima de ustedes y todo lo que los une –dijo Nanoha mientras Vita levantaba el rostro para mirarla–. Y también puedes persistir hasta que te tome en cuenta y evites que haga alguna tontería –terminó diciendo con un guiño y una sonrisa.

Vita no dijo nada por un largo rato, pensando que tal vez debía ser más optimista y confiar como le decía Nanoha. Entonces le dirigió una mirada seria a su amiga.

–Es hora de ir a trabajar –dijo Vita y echo a andar, Nanoha se quedo de pie mirándola alejarse–. Nanoha, te advierto que no hare tu trabajo.

-o-

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones del cuartel general; en un amplio consultorio la Shamal, en compañía de su comandante Hayate, revisaba un equipo recién desempacado, la doctora estaba notablemente molesta.

–Ese es todo el equipo Hayate-chan, generalmente de lo que solicito me envían algunas cosas y a lo que llega le falta poco para ser chatarra.

–Tal vez si creáramos nuestro propio departamento de investigación médica podríamos obtener presupuesto para hacer nosotros mismos las adquisiciones y así conseguir equipo de punta –contesto Hayate con desanimo, mientras seguía mirando el equipo con gesto de decepción–. Debemos pensar en algo… mientras espero que puedas apañártelas con esto.

–Sí que puedo sí se presentan cosas de rutina, solo ruego porque no haya alguna catástrofe y nos veamos sobrepasados. Por otro lado no me gusta enviar nuestros casos a otros hospitales o al ala principal para que los evalúen cuando con un poco más podríamos resolverlos aquí –terminó por decir la doctora con un poco de decepción–. ¿Vas a estar aquí más tiempo?

–Sí, me dijiste que Fate-chan vendría a un examen, la esperare y volveremos juntas a la oficina –respondió la castaña con una sonrisa y un notable nuevo entusiasmo.

–Vaya, parece una cita… ¿pero sabe ella que va a encontrarse contigo aquí?

–Es solo un pequeño detalle, pero te aseguro que eso no le quita el romance –dijo Hayate mientras se recostaba en la camilla de revisión y suspiraba mirando el techo.

–Creo que va siendo hora de que se lo digas, ya has llevado ese asunto demasiado lejos… además estás haciendo muchos planes sin contar con su opinión… –dijo Shamal mientras se acomodaba en su sillón, le resultaba desesperante la tranquilidad con que Hayate tomaba algo, que según ella no tardaría mucho en estallarle en las manos. –Incluso Rein me dijo que planeas tomar vacaciones, y sospecho que se relaciona con Fate-chan también, ¿qué es lo que sugue?…

Guardo silencio un momento esperando alguna respuesta, pero al no tenerla suspiro para relajarse.

–Me preocupa que te anticipes tanto –dijo un tanto exasperada la doctora–… yo… no creo que estés preparada por si las cosas no suceden como lo planeas. Además no sé si lo tienes en cuenta, pero estas tomando demasiados riesgos por ella y al final es probable que lo pierdas todo… para mi estos estos riesgos son más que innecesarios… ni siquiera puedo comprender qué es lo que te motiva…

–Siempre he tomado riesgos –ante esa respuesta Shamal volvió a suspirar intentando conservar la calma, Hayate la miró buscando su comprensión y apoyo. – No es que no pase nada si las cosas no salen como que espero, me dolería pero aceptaría lo que ella decidiera, por otro lado si quiere seguir adelante cuando se entere de todo este asunto, ya no empezaríamos de cero y todo sería más fácil, después encontrare la forma de arreglar esa pequeña catástrofe.

–¿Catástrofe? – cuestionó Shamal incrédula–. Será una hecatombe Hayate-chan, te estás jugando demasiado por ella… ¿Y Nanoha, ya pensaste en su reacción cuando se entere?...

–Es algo en lo que no quiero pensar, cuando se entere tendremos que improvisar –dijo la castaña volviendo a mirar al techo.

–Signum también ha comenzado a sospechar… me sorprende que no sepa de qué va todo aun… después de todo ha estado ayudando mucho con esto –apunto la doctora.

–Ya sabes que su lema para conmigo es obedecer y no preguntar, a veces me da miedo que confié tanto en mi. Pero se lo diré justo después de que Fate-chan se entere.

Un zumbido llamo la atención de la doctora, abrió una pequeña pantalla, y se levanto después de leerla.

–Enseguida vuelvo, tengo que ir al lugar donde instalarán el equipo… Fate-chan… no tarda ¿podras hacerle compañía mientras regreso?

–Sip, yo me hare cargo de recibirla –contestó la castaña desde la cama.

Fate no tardo en llegar, le pareció extraño encontrar la puerta abierta, de de cualquier forma tocó dos veces, esperó una respuesta afirmativa y entro al consultorio, inmediatamente le sorprendió encontrar a la castaña sola.

–Hayate, hola… ¿qué haces aquí?

–¡Hola Fate-chan! me avisaron que llego equipo y quise revisarlo yo misma, últimamente Shamal no está muy conforme con lo que recibe, y acabo de comprobar que tiene más que motivos suficientes para quejarse –dijo Hayate mientras bajaba de la cama y alisaba su uniforme.

–Umm… entiendo, ¿y Shamal?, tengo un examen médico.

–Salió un momento, no tardará… pero si tienes prisa yo podría ayudar con lo del examen, cuando no tengo trabajo vengo para hacer de asistente. Todo esto es pan comido para mí… recuerda que el hospital era mi segunda casa cuando era niña –Explicaba Hayate mientras se movía hacia un estante buscando algo–. ¡La encontré!

–Pero yo… no creo que esto sea conveniente –se defendió Fate intentando retroceder.

–Vamos quítate la ropa y ponte esta bata mientras busco tu expediente… ¿dónde puede estar?, ¡vamos Fate-chan hazlo!… –la apresuró la casta castaña– aunque sí quieres que te ayude no me molestaría hacerlo… ¿sabes?... –al oír esa amenaza Fate no lo pensó más, se movió a una esquina, donde estaba el área de escrutación y corrió la cortina para cambiarse detrás de ella, Hayate por su parte siguió buscando en el escritorio de la doctora–. ¡Por fin, aquí está tu expediente!

–Termine con la bata –advirtió Fate mientras descorría la cortina, pero al ver a Hayate sentada tras el escritorio y ojeando el expediente; frunció el seño mostrando su desacuerdo, pero dudaba que la tomara en serio vestida con esa bata que apenas cubría lo esencial de su cuerpo.

–No te pongas así, no hay nada que no sepa en este expediente, yo lo sé todo de ti… emm… empecemos con lo de rutina, por favor sube a la báscula –le solicito Hayate muy solemne, no sin antes recorrerla con la mirada de arriba abajo y conservando un gesto neutral que debía costarle trabajo, Fate pocas veces tenía oportunidad de verle en esa actitud tan solemne a su amiga.

–Ya estoy de regreso… ¡Fate-chan!– dijo Shamal entrando al consultorio, al principio se sorprendió pero después sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, pensando que su ama no tenía remedio. –Creo que yo seguiré con el examen, además sabes que hay un aparato que lo realiza y yo analizo los resultados.

Se dirigió a Hayate y estiro el brazo solicitando el expediente y después se giro hacía Fate con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

–Vienes cada tres meses Fate-chan, y sabes de sobra que sólo debes quitarte los zapatos y por mucho la chaqueta –Fate no podía controlar su sonrojo, Shamal dirigió a su ama una mirada de desaprobación, pero era de esperarse que Hayate no perdería la oportunidad de… jugar a la doctora.

–Yo… me vestiré –anunció Fate avergonzada por caer tan fácil en la bromas de Hayate.

–Está bien, ya que llevara muy poco tiempo te esperare Fate-chan –dijo Hayate mientras Fate se vestía.

–¡¿Aquí? –pregunto Fate más que preocupada por la intención de la castaña.

–¡Claro! no querrás que salga al pasillo –Hayate defendió su posición, y era su intención quedarse pero las severas miradas de la doctora y de la propia Fate la hicieron cambiar de opinión–. Está bien, aprovecharé para hacer una inspección por las instalaciones. Avísame cuando termines para volver juntas la oficina.

Hayate se despidió cerrando tras de sí la puerta del consultorio.

Un rato después Fate y su castaña amiga salían de la clínica que formaba parte de las instalaciones de la División de Investigaciones Especiales, aunque formaba un solo edificio, prefirieron hacer el recorrido de regreso por el exterior, generalmente estaba menos transitado que los pasillos del interior y por lo menos Fate prefería tomar algo de aire fesco.

–Me alegra que todo en tus exámenes haya salido normal, ¿quieres un dulce?; los tome del consultorio pediátrico –dijo Hayate mientras caminaban por un pasillo hacia la salida, Fate tomo algunos, pero seguía sin decir nada, era de esperar que estuviera molesta por lo de la bata pero había algo más.

–Estas muy callada… normalmente eres así, pero hay algo de tensión y no creo que fuera por lo que paso en el consultorio… te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie… ¿me acompañas hasta mi oficina? –pidió Hayate antes de echarse un dulce a la boca.

Fate se tomo su tiempo para responder, se llevo un dulce a la boca, pero aun mantenía la vista en el suelo.

–Hayate… Yo siento que estas ocultándome algo… y no lo niegues –la castaña permaneció en silencio midiendo la gravedad de lo que Fate intentaba decirle.

–Yo… –continúo Fate– creo que se trata de una investigación importante porque hice un recuento de los expedientes que has solicitado… no estás obligada a incluirme en todo, pero si se relaciona con una investigación de la logia pérdida me gustaría participar…. sé que has estado investigando algo que parece importante.

Hayate se detuvo, en su rostro ya no estaba la sonrisa de un momento antes y miró fijamente a Fate –No hay ninguna investigación de la TSAB fuera de minucias de rutina –dijo Hayate con seriedad.

Ante esa respuesta, Fate bufo casi a punto de estallar y cuando pretendía reclamar, Hayate le indico con un gesto que esperara.

–Pero… sí hay algo que te concierne a nivel personal y que he estado ocultando, iba a decírtelo pronto…

–¡De mí!... ¿Qué es Hayate?... –corto Fate ansiosa por saber.

–Dame unos días para tener todo listo. te prometo que pronto lo sabrás.

–¿No lo puedes decir y ya?

–No es fácil porque yo… debo preparar algunas cosas. Por favor Fate-chan dame el tiempo que te pido –suplico la castaña tomando las manos de Fate.

–Pasado mañana, iré a buscarte por la tarde –sentenció Fate en tono serio.

Hayate asintió con la cabeza, quedaron un momento mirándose, Fate suspiro por el alivio que sintió porque volvía a encontrar la sinceridad que buscaba en la mirada de su amiga; giraron y siguieron caminando en silencio.

Fate se paso el día completo en su oficina, aunque dejo de trabajar desde muy temprano, no podía dejar de pensar qué podía ser eso que Hayate le diría; estaba casi segura que era una investigación, todo indicaba que así era, pero al final se trataba de ella y no tenía la menor idea de que podía ser.

No había salido para nada, y estaba tan distraída que no le pareció raro que su madre la llamara para decir que necesitaba hablar con ella, pero cuando Fate la invito a cenar a su casa con su familia, Lindy se negó diciendo que quería que hablar solo con ella. Algunos minutos después Chrono le llamo para animarla a visitarlo en la estación espacial quedo en una cita con ambos sin prestar demasiada atención al tono preocupado que ambos tenían.

Prefirió no comentar nada con Nanoha de lo que Hayate le dijo hasta saber de qué se trataba exactamente, no era necesario que pasara por la misma tensión que ella, pero le contaría todo tan pronto supiera que era ese caso tan importante relacionado con ella.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Fate estaba tratando de centrar su atención en el trabajo cuando recibió una llamada inesperada.

–¡Fate-chan me alegra encontrarte! –era Hayate y sonreía como de costumbre pero en la situación actual esa actitud de su amiga la desconcertó un poco.

–Hayate ¿necesitas algo?

–Sí, hay algo que quiero pedirte… ¿podrías hacer una reservación en el restaurant "la petite meson" para cenar? A las siete, dos personas a tu nombre, quiero evitar chismes ya sabes.

Esa petición sorprendió a Fate, pero recordó lo que le dijo Nanoha, era probable que su amiga tuviera esa noche una cena con alguien especial, el restaurante que mensionó además de ser caro era muy exclusivo y era famoso por el ambiente tranquilo y casi romántico. Sí así era fate tenía que demostrar que podía ser la amiga-complice que Hayate necesitaba para la situación, de alguna manera tenía que retribuir la ayuda que siempre obtenía de la castaña cuando tenía problemas con Nanoha.

–Lo haré – afirmó Fate–. Hayate espera… recuerda que prometiste algo.

–Claro y lo cumpliré. ¿Me llamas más tarde para confirmar lo del restaurante?

Hayate recién terminaba la comunicación con Fate, cuando se encontró con Verossa frente a ella, lucia sonriente como de costumbre y llevaba en las manos una caja que parecía venir de alguna pastelería fina.

–Verossa, es muy temprano para los postres ¿no crees?

–Solo si estas a dieta.

–Visto de esa forma supongo que cualquier ocasión es buena para un dulce… pero… ¿por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? pudimos haber quedado para almorzar.

–Bueno yo… venía al ala principal y no tenía muy seguro pasar a saludarte… de todos modos aun podemos almorzar juntos.

–Lo siento… tengo una cita para esta noche, y ahora mismo no me puedo distraer.

– Ah verdaderamente impresionante Hayate. No me digas que tienes vida privada.

–Sí se le puede llamar así…

–Ja ja ja… que casualidad yo… lamento ser tan directo, pero quería hablar del tema precisamente –dijo Verossa con un poco de vergüenza.

Hayate lo invito a sentarse en la sala de su oficina y llamo a alguien para que les sirvieran un poco de té.

–Y bien ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme en relación a mi vida… al parecer no tan privada? –preguntó Hayate sin dejar de sonreír y llevándose un trozo de pastel a la boca.

–Sabes… últimamente cuando hay promociones cada vez más común escuchar tu nombre.

–También es común escucharlo cuando se trata de hacer auditorías –intervino la castaña mostrando su falta de entusiasmo en el tema.

–La cantidad de auditorías que has tenido solo han servido para que la gente te vea como una persona confiable. No deberías menospreciar tu posición, además de los altos mandos que te apoyan, hay más gente que admira tus cualidades y no solo me refiero a tu poder mágico –indico Verossa en un tono más serio.

Hayate seguía escuchando atentamente con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. En realidad el tema le resultaba divertido, y aún más la preocupación de Verossa.

–Sin embargo –continuó Verossa– en una posición tan importante como la tuya es fácil que una indiscreción provoque desilusión y desconfianza en las personas. Ya sabes que a muchos les gusta que el personal, y más los altos mandos tengan un comportamiento intachable.

–Jajajaja pero si no tengo vida privada… ¡¿qué clase de indiscreción podría cometer? –apunto Hayate volviendo a comer un rozo de pastel, mostrando así que ese tema la tenía sin cuidado.

–Tienes razón, pero quizá pero quizá precisamente el hecho de que seas soltera sea lo que te haga más vulnerable al escrutinio público.

–¡Pero soy una mujer de familia!… siempre creí que ese era mi perfil… o… ¿puede ser que estés tratando de proponerme matrimonio? –dijo Hayate finiendo un gesto de timidez, que solo hizo reír más a Verossa.

–Oh, yo… no creí que pudieras interpretarlo de esa manera… –contesto Verossa negando con las manos recargándose en el sofá, y meditó la forma de retomar el tema más directamente.

–Hayate, no deberías tomar tan a la ligera ese aspecto de tu vida; aunque no debiera ser así, hay personas que lo consideran importante, y si tienes alguna relación impropia, créeme que sería motivo suficiente para destruir tu carrera. Quizá en este momento no lo veas y por ello no te estás conduciendo con la debida precaución –Hayate puso más atención a lo último y dejo de sonreír.

–Yo… lo entiendo… pero no podría tener control de lo que los demás quieran imaginar que sucede en mi vida privada.

–Solo no les des la oportunidad. Sé que es molesto pero toma en cuenta lo que acabo de decir… últimamente se te relaciona mucho con una amiga muy cercana.

–Si es una amiga… ¿qué problema podría significar?... eso no logro entenderlo porque a nadie aquí le molesta la homosexualidad, al menos no oficialmente –contesto Hayate volviendo a sonreir.

–Es una amiga que se ha vuelto tu mano derecha… casada… con una mujer –señaló Verosa un poco incomodo por ser tan directo.

–Fate T Harlown, pero ¡¿Qué locura?... como puede alguien siquiera pensarlo es claro que ella bien podría sucumbir a mi encanto; pero se trata de mi mejor amiga es normal que pasemos tiempo juntas y Nanoha también es mi mejor amiga, si es eso creo que nadie tiene por qué preocuparse… ese asunto ni siquiera amerita una explicación –señaló Hayate sorprendida por la insinuación de su amigo.

–Yo lamento haber mencionado el tema… tal vez le di más importancia de la debida, pero hay personas que aprovechan cualquier motivo para hacerte pasar un mal rato y también afectar a las personas que te apoyan –dijo Verossa un tanto avergonzado –Verossa recapituló avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir.

–Lo entiendo, sé que lo hiciste porque eres mi amigo y te lo agradezco… y lo tendré en cuenta de ahora en adelante… lamento causar que te preocupes.

Una vez que Verossa se marcho Hayate se acomodo en su escritorio y una sonrisa triunfal se dibujo en sus labios.

Por la tarde, cuando Fate estaba recogiendo sus cosas para salir, se encontró con Hayate entrando por la puerta de su oficina, le pidió que la llevara en su auto al restaurante donde iba a la cenar. Salieron juntas y no entendía porque la castaña se colgaba de su brazo hasta la salida, subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha; Fate prefirió no recordarle a Hayate que prometió contarle algo importante al día siguiente; aunque tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero la castaña parecía feliz.

–Fate-chan, ¿te disté cuenta qué todos nos miraban cuando salimos juntas?… seguro es porque soy una celebridad. Ahora tengamos esa cena romántica –dijo mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y Fate enseguida frunció el seño.

–Hayate, me dijiste que te llevara, no que cenara contigo, ¿estás de broma? –dijo Fate, que estaba empezando a impacientarle la sonrisa de su amiga.

–Es solo un pequeño detalle que omití, y por otro lado hay algo que prometí decirte, y la cena le dará el ambiente adecuado.

–¿Qué es todo esto? Intentas tomarme el pelo… porque te aseguro que no es el momento –dijo Fate orillando el coche y apagando el motor para demostrar que hablaba en serio.

–Unicamente te diré de qué se trata hasta que estemos en la mesa que reservaste –dijo Hayate sin abandonar la sonrisa.

Fate analizo un momento sus opciones, si no estuviera convencida de que de verdad le ocultaba algo hubiese llevado a Hayate al cuartel de vuelta, tomo un muy profundo suspiro, tenía que ceder por el momento y después ajustaría cuentas con su amiga.

Ambas amigas guardaron silencio el resto del camino. Cuando entraron al lugar Hayate lucía una radiante sonrisa y saludo con un movimiento de cabeza algunos conocidos que encontraron mientras las guiaban a su mesa, parecía que quería hacerse notar. Tomaron asiento una frente a la otra.

Hayate rechazo el menú pidiéndole a Fate que ordenara por ella, la castaña solo ordeno el vino, al parecer uno muy especial.

–Hayate no entiendo de que va todo esto –dijo Fate después de que el mesero se retiró.

–Hacemos que parezca que tenemos una aventura.

–¡qué… diablos!… deja de decir tonterías ¿por qué hacer como si- si tuviéramos una… una aventura? somos amigas, yo soy casada… ¿qué pretendes?

–Pues que nadie se entere de lo que voy a decirte –Fate quedo sin habla, más por la seriedad tan inusual en el rostro de Hayate que por sus palabras–. He puesto una barrera y todos pensaran que es porque tenemos algo que debemos ocultar. Porque eres casada, soy la mejor amiga de tu esposa, protegida de tu madre, son muy buenos motivos para justificar una barrera ¿no crees?

–Espero que no sea una broma. Porque no importa que seas tú, esto es demasiado y te…

–Yo encontré indicios de que tu madre está viva y tal vez pueda llegar al lugar donde se encuentra.

–…

–Tu madre… Precia Testarrossa –volvió a insistir Hayate.

-o-

N/A: Ahora ya sabemos de qué va esto, por cierto he notado que los lectores somos impacientes y es bueno soltar algo de la temática del fic desde el primer capítulo para atraer a los lectores… eso lo tomaré en cuenta para el próximo fic que escriba.

Gracias por leer y gracias a quienes además de leer comentan, la intención de este fic es hacerlos pasar buen rato y que disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Perdonen las faltas ortográficas, gramaticales y de sentido común.

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, gracias a quienes leen y en especial a quienes también comentan. Lamento la tardanza para subir este capítulo pero me quede sin internet desde la semana pasada, y en el trabajo estoy teniendo muchos conflictos, pero no creo que vuelva a suceder.

Kusanagi: Y sí creiste que Hayate le tenía ganas a la rubia no sientas culpa, se esforzó mucho para que todos nos lo creyéramos y todavía falta ver la reacción de Nanoha xd.

Y Galagat, Jazz, Bardiche T y yuzuki: Gracias me encanta su entusiasmo, ustedes son grandiosos.

En relación a este capítulo tengo la sensación de que no lo resolví de la mejor manera, y no encontre la manera de arreglarlo; ya me dirán que les parece y prometo subir pronto el siguiente para recuperar el buen ritmo que teníamos.

**DISCLAIMER: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.**

**TAKE A SHOT**

**Capitulo 3**

Fate había quedado en shock al escuchar la afirmación de que su madre estaba viva, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, su mente quedo en blanco por un momento y por un breve lapso no supo que estaba pasando, no entendía absolutamente nada.

–Fate-chan –la llamo su amiga preocupada porque había quedado sin habla, puso una mano en la mejilla de la rubia y comprobó que su rostro había perdido calor.

Hayate llamo al mesero para que les sirviera vino, se lo ofreció a Fate que dudo en tomarlo, pero ante la insistencia de la castaña decidió beber un poco y comenzó a recuperar el aliento y la noción de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Aunque al principio cuando niña deseó que su madre hubiera sobrevivido y buscarla; al pasar el tiempo se había resignado y aceptado la idea de su muerte, trataba de conservar bellos recuerdos de ella, los recuerdos de Alicia. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por superarlo seguía teniendo sueños constantemente, más bien pesadillas, que en ocasiones la dejaban afectada durante días. Ahora con esta noticia no podía evitar la confusión y un montón de dudas se agolpaban en su mente.

Fate cerró los ojos, inhalo profundamente para exhalar lo más lento que pudo después abrió los ojos, busco a Hayate que conservaba un gesto sereno, Fate estaba confundida pero ansiaba saber más, tenía tantas preguntas por hacer pero ninguna abandonaba su boca.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó la castaña volviendo a mostrarle su acostumbrada sonrisa y Fate asintió con la cabeza–. Creo que es mejor si vamos con calma… yo no debí habértelo dicho así.

–Eso que dijiste de que mi madre está viva… ¿estás segura?

–Sí estoy completamente segura... lo que aun no puedo asegurar es que pueda encontrar el lugar exacto donde está, pero sé que está viva –aguardo un momento, Fate parecía muy atenta tratando de no perder ningún detalle–. Lo he ocultado porque después de todo es una convicta, hay orden de aprensión contra ella, y lo más importante es que sí consiguió llegar a Al Hazard, la TSAB exigirá una cacería usando a Precia como pretexto para llegar a ese lugar.

Fate se acomodo en la silla tratando de relajar la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo, se llevo una mano al mentón, para analizar lo que recién escuchó, una parte de ella se resistía a creerlo.

–¿Qué fue lo que encontraste para afirmarlo?... espera… ¿estás segura de que nadie nos puede escuchar? –preguntó Fate mirando alrededor.

–Shamal se encargo de poner una barrera. Todos pensaran que ocultamos un romance –dijo Hayate recuperando la sonrisa y Fate frunció el seño al recordar ese detalle.

–Entonces es seguro? –preguntó la rubia.

–Claro que hay riesgos, si tú sospechaste alguien más puede hacerlo. Por eso pensé en esta distracción. A cualquiera le parecerá más interesante que estemos teniendo una aventura que la posibilidad de encontrar a Precia Testarossa.

–Entonces dime lo que tienes… desde el principio y no omitas nada –apuro Fate, ignorando la última afirmación de la castaña.

Hayate pensó que Fate estaba más tranquila para escuchar lo que paso y entonces comenzó con su historia.

– Hace casi dos años Signum fue a una misión de reconocimiento a las ruinas de un planeta poco explorado; del lugar solo se sabe que hubo una gran explosión que arraso con todo y desde entonces no ha ocurrido nada, ahora es un lugar estéril. Los resultados de la exploración indican que ahora no hay rastros de magia alguna, y nada ha vuelto a renacer en ese planeta. Signu y Vita recorrieron todas la ruinas grabando datos de todos los signos y codices que podían distinguirse aún en las piedras que alguna vez fueron imponentes muros, hasta que una piedra llamo la atención de Signum.

"Había nos cuantos signos en una lengua muy antigua; sin embargo había otros sobrepuestos pertenecientes a una cultura que ella conocía bien… signos belkas.

Los Wolkenrriter tienen una escasa memoria acerca de sus vidas anteriores, pues les es borrada cada vez que renacen; sin embargo cuando eso pasa hay cosas que no se borraron por completo podría decirse que es como basura que va quedando, es algo afortunado porque pienso que eso es lo que ha formado la personalidad de cada uno, de vez en vez pueden conectar algo con lo que aún permanece en su memoria y entonces pueden recuperar la parte de su memoria que guarda esos sucesos, que pudieron haber vivido incluso hace miles de años.

Terminaron con el levantamiento total del lugar, tomaron datos exactos de cada rastro de civilización y magia que pudiera haber existido y los trajeron para que los arqueólogos hicieran su trabajo.

Signum siguió con los procedimientos al pie de la letra, a primera vista no se encontró nada interesante para la TSAB más allá de una cultura muerta hace mucho tiempo y sin ningún nuevo aporte tecnológico o histórico. El planeta fue catalogado, y Signum continuó con su itinerario. Y como siempre nos reunimos a su regreso.

–¡Bienvenidas, ya estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a mis chicas! –saludé mientras las veía en el comedor, Vita comía animadamente.

–Estabas en una conferencia por eso no te habíamos saludado –contesto Vita.

–Pero pudieron haber esperado para empezar a comer –reprendió Signum a Vita y Agito, que ni siquiera se molestaron en mostrar desacuerdo–. Viéndolo bien no has cambiado mucho de la pequeña delincuente que llegaste a ser una vez.

–¿A qué te refieres? –pregunte, curiosa por escuchar a Signum llamar así a Vita.

–Signum habla de que dañé una pared sin valor… seguro que en ese tiempo solo era una adolescente, nada que ver con la adulta responsable que soy desde que estamos contigo Hayate –respondió vita provocándome más curiosidad.

–Es un pequeño recuerdo que dejo Vita hace cientos de años en uno de los planetas que exploramos… ¿No encontraron nada fuera de lo normal en las exploraciones? –Dijo Signum al ver la curiosidad en nuestras caras.

–No hasta el momento… pero me gustaría ver esa pequeña travesura de Vita… ¿cómo es que sabes que ella la hizo? –pregunte.

–En cuanto la vi lo recordé… nosotros estuvimos en ese lugar –Contesto Vita sin dejar de comer y sin darle importancia.

–¿Quién más escribiría la palabra "idiota" en el primer muro que se atreviera a cruzársele –se burlo Signum.

¡Claro que sentí curiosidad!, para ellos podía no significar mucho, pero yo quería ver personalmente la obra que mi chica hizo hace tal vez miles de años, tenía que ir a aquel planeta y verlo yo misma.

Cuando hacía un itinerario par visitar varios planetas, incluí ese, revisé los resultados de las investigaciones de los planetas recién explorados por Signum, llamo mi atención que se habían encontrado indicios que la explosión que destruyo el lugar fue debida a algún dispositivo inestable cuya procedencia no podía ser especificada debido a su antigüedad. No niego que en un principio pensé que había sido el libro de la oscuridad.

Sugerí una investigación más minuciosa, claro que jamás mencioné la presencia de mis chicos en el pasado, y busque que Yunno fuera incluido, por el renombre que tiene como arqueólogo nadie cuestionaría sus conclusiones. También me acompañaron Shamal y Zafira.

Oficialmente se determino que el planeta fue destruido por un dispositivo de magia inestable procedente de la lost Logia, resultado que avaló Yunno.

Estando en aquel planeta me preguntaba si los chicos estuvieron en aquella explosión, y cómo sería su amo entonces, no dejaba de pensar que pudo ser incluso un habitante de ese planeta… ¿cuáles eran sus ambiciones?, ¿cómo se llevaba él con los chicos?, ¿qué tan diferente podíamos ser él y yo?… eran muchas preguntas. Después de todo teníamos en común el libro de la oscuridad… y con el tiempo obtuve respuestas…

Entre Shamal, Zafira y yo recogimos toda la información que consideré importante para nosotros, copie el expediente completo que la TSAB hizo del planeta, y con ayuda de Shamal y Zafira inicié mi propia investigación.

Lo oculté a la TSAB porque era algo personal el saber de las acciones de mi familia en el pasado, no importa que tuvieran otro amo; además era algo que paso hacía mucho tiempo y no tenía relevancia para nadie más que para mí.

Supe de quien se trataba después de unos meses y algunas visitas a ese planeta. Descubrí que el antiguo dueño del libro de oscuridad era un erudito, Alec Hincmar, un anciano que buscaba fuentes de poder mágico, muy sabio, pero de poco sirve el conocimiento cuando no puedes controlar tu propia ambición. Lo importante es que pudo anticipar que sería consumido por el libro de la oscuridad. Y entonces busco la manera de evitarlo.

Pudimos conseguir algunos registros del viejo Alec, dejó algunos de sus investigaciones bien documentados de sus investigaciones, la mayoría pueden parecer ahora meras leyendas, tal vez sea el motivo por el que no se le ha relacionado con el libro de la oscuridad. Después de todo en esa época las investigaciones no podían ser tan técnicas como ahora, pero con eso y nuestros recursos actuales pude obtener muchas conclusiones.

La solución más viable que encontró Alec fue llegar a Al Hazard. Desde entonces era conocido como el lugar donde con la combinación de la magia y la tecnología permitían hacer los sueños realidad. Una mera leyenda, pero él creyó que era real porque tenía conocimiento de que numerosas reliquias con un alto poder mágico que aparecían en ese y otros mundos tenían un origen diverso: algunas eran belkas, como el libro de la oscuridad, y otras debían provenir de Al Hazard.

Después de mucho investigar para conseguir un método que le permitiera saber que reliquias eran las que provenían de Al Hazard. El siguiente paso era encontrar la manera de usarlas. Aun en nuestros días es imposible rastrear las coordenadas de la ruta que ha seguido una reliquia que ha aparecido en otro lugar debido a algún disturbio dimensional.

Pero el viejo Alec encontró un método: El libro de la oscuridad es un contenedor no solo de la magia que absorbe del linker core de criaturas mágicas vivas, sino también de sus hechizos, entonces pensaron que también podría absorber, contener y ejecutar una ruta de viaje conseguida por un hechizo bajo ciertas condiciones.

Reconozco que esa idea fue brillante, pero lo difícil fue encontrar una criatura viva para absorberle hasta la última neurona, ahí es donde aparecen los chicos que encontraron a un animal vivo originario de Alhazard, precisamente en ese planeta. Obviamente los chicos tuvieron una batalla épica para conseguir que fuera absorbido por el libro de la oscuridad.

Hasta aquí todo ocurrió como lo he dicho, lo que sigue, que es el final son conclusiones mías, lo que no disminuye la credibilidad de mi relato.

El libro fue completado con la magia de esa criatura, sin embargo en la batalla los chicos uno a uno cayeron, pero eso no le importó a Alec que intento administrar el libro, y decidió que le bastaba con Reinforce para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Reinforce intento llegar al Al Hazard como si se tratara de un conjuro más, pero estaban errados, porque además se requería concentrar una buena cantidad de energía para conseguir abrir una fisura dimensional y también hacerlo desde el lugar correcto. Eso último lo descubrimos nosotros, el viejo Alec no era tan brillante como yo después de todo, aunque no niego que Shamal y Zafira también tienen su merito.

Él terminó vagando entre dimensiones dejando la característica estela de destrucción del libro de la oscuridad, hasta que fue consumido por completo, y lo demás todos lo sabemos."

–Pero… has dicho que sabes que mi madre está viva –interrumpió Fate, estaba ansiosa por escuchar en que parte entraba su madre en la historia.

–Esta es la mejor parte de la historia porque soy la protagonista.

"Tenía todas estas conclusiones, pero pocas pruebas, de momento no me interesó continuar, y para poder informar a la TSAB de la posibilidad de encontrar Al Hazard necesitaba pruebas tangibles y una buena explicación del porque no dije nada de mis sospechas desde el principio y de por qué llevaba casi seis meses de investigación.

Después de todo no estaba bien afianzada en la dirección de la División de investigaciones especiales, ya tenía tiempo con el grado de general, pero mucha gente tenía reservas respecto a mi puesto.

Lo abandoné por completo casi un año, pero cuando inicié mis gestiones para traerte como investigador en jefe de la división, y tuve tu expediente en mis manos no pude evitar revisar lo concerniente a Precia Testarossa volví a tener el tema de Al Hazard en mente, eran interesantes sus pesquzas para conseguir llegar a ese lugar; eso y mi curiosidad innata claro está. Llámalo vanidad o estupidez ¿para qué querría yo llegar a Al Hazard? Tengo todo cuanto puedo desear, pero de cualquier forma al final me decidí a intentarlo.

Lo más complicado era reconstruir el hechizo en el Tomo del cielo nocturno, sin contar que ya nos había costado mucho identificarlo. Fue un trabajo arduo y desgastante, también era muy difícil mantener nuestras actividades en secreto. Se lo ocultamos a Signum y a Vita, porque pensamos que sí todos participábamos se convertiría en una conspiración.

Mi intención era conseguir las coordenadas y en un futuro a largo plazo, cuando encontrará la manera de revelar mi descubrimiento a la TSAB, realizar una inspección.

Preparamos un dispositivo rastreador al que enviaríamos con la invocación del hechizo, y este tenía que enviarnos la grabación de las coordenadas y un panorama del lugar. ¡No arriesgaría mi integridad física o la de mis chicos en una prueba!

Conseguí unas reliquias insignificantes en el mercado negro, para no llamar la atención, las que usaríamos para liberar la cantidad de energía mágica suficiente para crear una fisura dimensional, y que además pudiera ser controlada por las barreras de Shamal y Zafira.

Cuando tuvimos todo listo Shamal y Zafira se dirigieron al lugar para preparar todo, Rein y yo dimos un gran rodeo para alcanzarlos después, ahora empiezo a sentirme ridícula por haber invertido tanto esfuerzo en eso porque realmente fue desgastante.

Absolutamente todo fue un desastre, no pudimos lograr conseguir las coordenadas y no existe algo en la TSAB que lo logre, el rastreador desapareció, solo obtuvimos un registro del evento que bloqueo la señal de nuestro rastreador.

Decidí retirarme para analizar todo antes de un nuevo intento, volvimos derrotados lo admito. No probamos nada y estábamos otra vez como al principio.

Nosotros seguíamos convencidos de que el hechizo de transportación era correcto y las condiciones que calculamos también, pero seguíamos sin poder comprobarlo. Entonces nos enfocamos a examinar lo único que obtuvimos, el registro de ese evento."

Fate continuaba estaba confundida a pesar de poner toda su atención al relato de su amiga, trataba de asimilar cada detalle, pero seguía confundida.

–¿Quieres ver el resultado? –terminó por preguntar Hayate

Fate asintió con la cabeza y la castaña le ofreció un pequeño sobre al parecer con un pequño dispositivo dentro.

–Como veras es poco, pero revelador.

Fate miró el sobre antes de abrirlo, tenía una nota que leyó "solo di que soy adorable", y dirigió una dura mirada a su amiga, que correspondió sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo.

–activa el dispositivo, Fate-chan.

Fate lo saco, lo activo y examinó el contenido, no parecía gran cosa, y ahora estaba latente la sospecha de que se tratara de una broma más de Hayate.

–Es el registro de uno de mis hechizos –dijo Fate con algo de decepción.

–Los hechizos de cada mago son únicos… es tu hechizo, pero este no lo hiciste tú, además hay diferencias con el tuyo casi imperceptibles. Fate-chan, eres la única descendiente de tu familia, ni remotamente tienes parientes consanguíneos. Y si no lo hiciste tú, y eso lo puedo afirmar, porque fue lo único que pudimos grabar de nuestro rastreador que se encontraba en algún lugar más allá de la fisura que hicimos, ¿quién más pudo haberlo hecho?

–¿Un hechizo de mi madre fue hecho en algún lugar cruzando esa fisura dimensional?… –Hayate asintió con la cabeza–. Podría haber alguien más…

–Fate-chan, tu poder mágico es similar al de Precia y según he revisado Alicia no tenía el poder mágico de ustedes, pero podemos ponerla como una posibilidad.

Fate jamás se había ocupado por comprobar en que pudiera parecerse a Alicia, según Precia en nada, y ella solo había aceptado que era su amada hermana gemela, y que era exactamente como la soñó alguna vez. Pero si Precia estaba viva, como lo afirmaba Hayate, era posible que Alicia también lo estuviera.

–Hayate, todo lo que dices… ¿De verdad ese hechizo fue hecho por mi madre?

–Eso lo puedo asegurar, un hechizo suyo destruyo mi dispositivo rastreador y sé que tu madre está allá, lo que no sé es sí se trata de Alhazard o no.

Hayate espero mientras Fate tomaba su tiempo, por su expresión podía ver que realmente le estaba costando asimilarlo.

–¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?... –pregunto Fate después de un rato, más para si misma que para la castaña.

–Yo no hare nada más por cuenta propia… esperare el tiempo que necesites para que asimiles esto y después podrás decidir qué hacer y te apoyare en lo que sea que decidas.

–Yo… no creo que pueda decidir… –dijo Fate después de un rato llevándose las manos al rostro.

–Pues si quieres dejarlo en manos de la TSAB no hay problema; también podemos seguir como hasta ahora y no hacer nada o… lo que sea, piénsalo con calma esto solo te atañe a ti y a nadie más.

Fate estaba más que confundida, no solo era la noticia, ahora tenía que hacer algo, todavía no estaba segura de haber superado el asunto de su origen, y mucho menos la relación con su madre.

–Hayate, ¿tienes algún expediente de todo lo que encontraste? –logro preguntar después de un buen rato.

–Claro, puedes pedirle lo que quieras a Shamal, visítala en su consultorio… ese lugar se ha convertido en nuestro centro de operaciones clandestinas, pero únicamente tienes autorización para revisar lo concerniente a ese caso.

La castaña trato de bromear, o por lo menos eso fue lo que creyo Fate, pero después le pareció que llevar investigaciones alternas fuera de la jurisdicción de la TSAB y no oficiales, podía ir bien con el perfil de Hayate. Definitivamente eso era algo en lo que no quería tomar parte en este momento la rubia.

–Lo haré, mm… ¿crees que sea seguro decírselo a Nanoha?

–No creo que haya riesgo… solo se cuidadosa, sí es que quieres que nadie se entere –fue la recomendación de la castaña.

–Lo tendré en cuenta.

–Fate-chan, creo que es demasiado tarde, aun si fuera tu amante… –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa burlona recordándole a Fate su pequeño ardid–. No hace falta que me lleves, voy a pedir que vengan por mí.

–Hayate, yo te llevaré.

Cuando Fate llego a casa todo estaba oscuro, claro era muy tarde, se movió sigilosamente hasta la cocina donde para su sorpresa encontró en la mesa un plato con su cena y una nota, "no te esfuerces demasiado".

Sonrió, pero recordó enseguida que no había avisado a Nanoha que llegaría tan tarde, guardo el plato en el refrigerador, y se dirigió enseguida a la habitación.

No podría dormir, y en cuanto se metió a la cama se arrepintió porque era mejor quedarse en en la sala que dar vueltas en la cama y despertar a Nanoha, apenas estaba lamentando su decisión cuando su compañera se despertó.

–Fate-chan… llegaste muy tarde –le dijo girándose hacía ella.

–Yo… lamento no haberte avisado, estaba con Hayate.

–Ella me aviso por la tarde, dijo que tenían mucho trabajo… no sabía que estaban trabajando juntas – dijo acercándose más al cuerpo de Fate y abrazándose a ella.

Hayate siempre cubre todos los flancos, pensó Fate, pero aun sentía culpa por engañar a Nanoha, y además tenía una maraña en la cabeza, quería contarle pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, entonces decidió esperar hasta la mañana a que tuviera la mente más clara

–Es un caso nuevo, después te contaré los detalles…

Nanoha volvió a dormir, Fate paso su brazo sobre ella y se quedo escuchando su respiración, le gustaba la calma que le transmitía cada inhalación de su compañera y se acerco para sentir su aliento en el rostro, respiró profundo para disfrutar de su olor, tratando de que sus pensamientos la abandonaran y la dejaran solamente dormir al lado de ella.

–Nanoha… ¿hasta cuándo seguirás siendo mi calma… mi salvación? –dijo Fate en un susurro apenas audible para sí misma.

A la mañana siguiente Nanoha se preguntaba el porqué Fate parecía tan ausente, lucía pálida, claro si casi no había dormido, tendría que hablar con Hayate y aclararle que Fate no era una más de sus sirvientes. Pero estaba segura que había algo más, la conocía bien no podía estar así solo por una noche de desvelo.

Decidió esperar a que ella le contara, si empezaba a presionarla no obtendría nada, Fate solo giraría el rostro para no mirarla y mantendría la boca cerrada… a veces era tan obstinada, aunque esa actitud infantil también le parecía muy linda.

Fate siguió callada y distraída durante el transcurso de la mañana, tenía tantas cosas por resolver, y llego a la conclusión de que debía empezar por contarle a Nanoha.

Por la tarde ser dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, esperó lo suficientemente lejos para estar fuera de la vista de Nanoha hasta que terminara la sesión, no había prisa pues sabía que la pelirroja acostumbraba quedarse a hacer observaciones acerca del entrenamiento. Tomo aire, repasó en su mente lo que tenía que hacer, aun no tenía claras las ideas pero no podía esperar más.

Mientras caminaba hacia su objetivo, se preguntaba el por qué se sentía tan nerviosa, se trababa de Nanoha que la amaba incondicionalmente, no cabía duda de eso, era su esposa y la apoyaba en todo no importaba de que se tratara, pero había algo que no dejaba de infundirle cierto temor.

–Nanoha, ¿ya has terminado?

–Sí, pero me falta pasar a los vestidores por unas cosas… podemos ir juntas si quieres… umm Fate-chan ¿Viniste por mí para regresar juntas?

–Antes de eso yo… hay algo que quiero contarte –dijo Fate con voz muy baja poniendo sus manos detrás para que no notara su nerviosismo.

Sí para la mayoría de quienes la conocían Fate era transparente como un cristal, para Nanoha lo era aun más, enseguida intuyo que algo le preocupaba.

–¿Pasa algo grave? –dijo Nanoha mientras caminaban hacia una arbolada.

–No… no es grave pero si importante… veras ya sé que es lo que Hayate estaba ocultando… yo quiero que sepas todo, porque se relaciona conmigo.

Fate guardo silencio un momento y aunque Nanoha lucía impaciente no la presionó, Nanoha no quiso especular después de todo estaba por enterarse.

–Fate-chan, si hay algún problema lo resolveremos juntas ya verás.

–Nanoha, se trata de mi madre… –dijo Fate en un tono apenas audible y mirando hacia el suelo, estaba confundida y ni siquiera entendía por qué le era tan difícil decirlo, era tonto temer a la reacción de Nanoha.

–¿Sucede algo con Lindy-san?

–No Lindy está bien… –respondió Fate levantando el rostro para poder ver su reacción.

Al principio fue confusa esa respuesta para Nanoha, pero no tardo mucho en entender, enseguida su rostro abandono el gesto de confusión que se transformo en uno de disgusto que no se preocupo por disimular.

–No es posible, Fate-chan… –dijo Nanoha, con voz ronca, se había quedado mirando a la nada, ya que su mente estaba repasando los recuerdos que guardaba de esa mujer.

-o-

N/A: Gracias por leer y perdonen la faltas de ortografía, gramaticales y de sentido común en que incurrí.

P.D. Prometo que el siguenta capitulo estará mejo y lo subiré pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola. Lamento el desagusado que pudo causarles el error que cometí al subir el capitulo, lo subi a prisa en el trabajo y lo ravisé apenas llegue a casa. Ojalá me perdonen y continuen leyendo.

Agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y en especial a quienes comentan.

Kusanagi007: Creo que Precia bien puede ganar el titulo de la suegra más odiada; pero tienes razón en citar a Alex Manson (que es un sabio en la sicología de los personajes de MSLN, me encantan sus teorías) visto así Precia no es tan mala porque tiene mucho que ver en la forma de ser de Fate.

Yuzuki: Que bien que encuentres la trama entretenida, espero no defraudarte y la sigas pasando bien.

OKASAKI-KUN: me alegra que te guste, y que pueda transmitir mis ideas de buena forma, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con Nanoha.

**TAKE A SHOT**

**Capitulo 4**

Médicos y enfermeras corrían por el pasillo de la entrada principal de la unidad médica de la división de investigaciones especiales, Fate se movió rápidamente para apartarse y no obstruirles el paso, después los siguió un momento para verlos salir por la entrada de urgencias, había una ambulancia ya estacionada de la que bajaron en camillas a unos chicos, se les veía inconscientes con escoriaciones y moretones por todo el cuerpo. Se quedo mirando desde una esquina donde pensó que no estorbaría, hasta que todo pareció estar más tranquilo, entonces se dirigió a una doctora rubia que parecía menos agobiada, por fin Shamal había dejado de dar indicaciones y descansaba recargada en el mostrador de recepción.

–¡Shamal! –llamó Fate para que la doctora notara su presencia.

–Fate-chan, vamos a mi consultorio.

Mientras caminaban por las salas y pasillos del hospital les fue imposible conversar, porque Shamal se detenía a dar indicaciones casi a todos los que se encontraba.

–Shamal, estas ocupada… tal vez no sea un buen momento.

–No digas eso… hay un poco de acción, pero es bueno para mantenernos en forma, aunque no está bien que lo diga como doctora –decía sonriendo mientras llegaban al consultorio e invitaba a pasar a Fate.

–Espero que no vengas a verme porque estés enferma –dijo Shamal mientras ella y Fate tomaban asiento en el escritorio una frente a la otra.

–No se trata de eso… umm ¿esos chicos son alumnos de Nanoha?

–Sí, lo son… pero no te preocupes solo fueron heridas superficiales y en tres días estarán nuevamente entrenando –dijo la doctora mirando como Fate suspiraba aliviada–. Creo que Nanoha no lo tomo muy bien… ¿se lo dijiste, no es así?

Fate asintió con la cabeza.

–Apenas me dirige la palabra…

–Ya se le pasara solo necesita tiempo, no aguantara mucho tiempo enojada y además tú no tienes la culpa de nada –dijo Shamal tratando de animar a la enforcer.

–Supongo… de cualquier forma no hay nada que pueda hacer –dijo Fate, que agradecía las palabras de la doctora, de verdad deseaba que tuviera razón–. Tal vez Hayate te dijo que vendría.

–Sí, algo mencionó –Shamal se levanto para buscar en un archivero entre los expedientes de pacientes, mientras Fate la miraba–. Es esto por lo que viniste, esta encriptado pero lo diseñamos exclusivamente para ti, además de nosotros eres la única que puedes abrirlo –dijo la doctora ofreciendo a Fate un diminuto dispositivo.

Fate lo activo enseguida y cuando se abrió una pantalla del tamaño de la palma de su mano, ojeo por completo el contenido.

–¿Eso es todo?… parece muy escueto.

–No te dejes llevar por la apariencia, nosotros solo documentamos lo verdaderamente relevante… entre menos pruebas existan corremos menos riesgos… lo puedes revisar aquí mismo… toma tu tiempo, estaré aquí por si hay cosas que no te resulten claras.

–Gracias… –contesto mientras comenzaba a leer el expediente frente a ella.

Habían pasado unas dos horas desde que Fate había comenzado la revisión, efectivamente era poco pero contundente, lo que leía parecía confirmar las palabras de Hayate, no había rango de error. Suspiró profundamente ¿que debía hacer ahora?

–¿Falta algo? –pregunto Shamal, porque hacía rato que Fate había cerrado el dispositivo.

Fate estaba meditabunda con el codo apoyado en el escritorio y la mano masajeando la frente

–No… es que sigo sin poder creer que sea posible…

–Debe ser duro asimilarlo… mejor tómalo con calma… y no es que todos estemos a tu alrededor ansiosos de que digas que hacer, recuerda que llevamos con esto más de dos años…

–Gracias.

–Fate-chan, necesito saber si debo tener preparada la unidad médica.

–Eh! yo no entiendo Shamal.

–¿Nanoha está enterada de que su esposa tiene un affaire con su mejor amiga?

Fate se concentro tanto en decirle a su esposa de la aparición de su madre que olvido ese detalle, por lo menos debió prepararla un poco. Se quedo en blanco, en cuanto Nanoha se enterara seguro sería un cadáver.

–Entonces no lo sabe –dijo Shamal al ver la reacción de Fate–. Déjaselo a Hayate-chan, después de todo ella lo planeo y además se le da bien tratar con Nanoha.

–Pero lo hizo por mí.

–En mi opinión lo que hizo Hayate no era necesario, pero eso es asunto de ustedes tres.

Dijo Shamal mientras guardaba el expediente, para ella Hayate había exagerado, pudo haber usado otra distracción para mantener oculto todo pero seguramente no resistió la tentación de ponerle algo de su estilo al asunto.

Una alarma llamó la atención de la doctora, cosa que no le sorprendió, más bien parecía estarlo esperando.

– ¿Es grave? –pregunto Fate.

–No, pero tengo que dejarte, iré a revisar yo misma los reportes médicos de esos chicos, no queremos una amonestación de los altos mandos o alguna demanda de los familiares –dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se dirigía a la puerta–. Y deja que Hayate sufra las consecuencias de sus actos.

-o-

Un par de chicos se encontraban volando a velocidad controlada, ejecutaban ejercicios de reconocimiento turnándose la posición frontal, y fue entonces que sus dispositivos les informaron que debían retornar a tierra pues serian desactivados en breve. Una vez que aterrizaron se encontraron con otro par que ya les esperaba, los cuatro estaban desconcertados pues no hacía siquiera una hora que la sesión matutina había comenzado, Vita fue a su encuentro para informarles que la sesión había terminado, los chicos se retiraron aun confundidos.

Vita se quedo observando al cielo una estela rosa que se dirigía veloz a ella, los edificios comenzaron a desvanecerse, quedando un lago y solo una plataforma en la orilla, justo donde ahora se encontraba Vita.

–Se puede saber porque porqué ordenaste a mis alumnos regresar a tierra –decía Nanoha notablemente enojada y luciendo aun su barrier jacket.

–La sesión ha terminado Nanoha –contesto la guerrera del matillo en tono neutral.

–¡Tú no tienes autoridad para hacer eso! –increpo Nanoha, muy enojada.

–Hayate lo ha ordenado.

–¡Hayate no tiene injerencia en mi campo de entrenamiento! –dijo Nanoha, el fleco había caído un poco sobre sus ojos permitiendo apenas ver la mueca de enojo en su rostro, Vita supo que estaba ante el demonio blanco–. Aquí mando yo.

–Es nuestro superior y lo ha ordenado.

–¡Va a escucharme ahora mismo!, y de una vez ajustare cuentas con ella, esa arpía que tienes por ama –amenazó Nanoha.

Vita sabía que era capaz de ir directo a la oficina de Hayate destrozando cada puerta que se le cruzara en el camino.

–Nanoha –llamo Vita antes que levantara el vuelo–. No es necesario que la busques ella viene para acá.

Nanoha se detuvo en seco, por un momento pensó que era un truco de Vita para evitar que fuera por su ama.

Se quedo de pie en silencio, esperando la llegada de Hayate. Estaba muy enojada con ella, no podía justificar el que hubiera puesto a Precia Testarossa en el panorama de Fate nuevamente, acaso no sabía lo que significaba esa mujer en el pasado de Fate… y ahora se atrevía a cerrar su sesión de entrenamiento sin ninguna razón aparente.

Hacía ya varios días que Fate le había contado acerca del asunto de Precia y tenía frescas en su menoria aquellas palabras.

"Nanoha, mi madre está viva… Hayate dice que quizá puede encontrarla"

En ese momento lo que más la desconcertó fue la actitud de Fate, ese tono de su voz como esperanzado, hubiera aceptado que quisiera dejar las cosas así sin más, pedirle que denunciara a Precia ante la TSAB era demasiado, aunque esa mujer se lo merecía. Pero su silencio y su mirada le indicaban que estaba considerando buscarla.

En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las escenas de Fate recibiendo los ataques de su madre y sus palabras de rechazo… ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Fate?

–Instructora Takamachi –la llamo Hayate mientras se ponía frente a ella, con su postura le indicaba que debía cuadrarse y saludarla como su superior que era.

–¿Dime por qué razón interrumpiste mi entrenamiento? tenemos un acuerdo y no puedes interferir –reclamo Nanoha ignorando cualquier protocolo para con su superior.

–No respetaré ningún acuerdo cuando está en juego la seguridad del personal, y además no invertiré más en reparaciones este año, así que esta vez puedes probar hablar como terapia para superar tus problemas personales –contesto Hayate con una formalidad que poco correspondía a su discurso.

Normalmente Hayate era paciente con Nanoha, pero esta vez los días habían pasado y en cada jornada se reportaban incidentes durante las sesiones de entrenamiento, la molestia de Nanoha parecía no disminuir y eso no ayudaba a nadie, en especial a la pelirroja.

Era el momento de intentar algo, tenía un plan arriesgado, pero la castaña siempre había vivido al filo del peligro.

–¡No te daré la oportunidad de manipularme como terminas haciéndolo con todos!.. y tú lo has dicho, era personal no tenias porque interferir –acuso Nanoha.

–Ella tenía que saberlo –trato de explicar Hayate –. Es conmigo con quien estás molesta –dijo Hayate retándola.

–No tenías que intervenir… ¡pero claro no resististe la oportunidad de entrometerte! ¡admítelo, tu ego es tan grande que no puedes dejar a los demás hacer su vida sin estar en el centro! ... ¡solo deja entrometerte! –Demando Nanoha con un tono de voz fuerte pero sin llegar a los gritos.

En el justo momento en que Nanoha dejo de hablar un ataque salió de su índice impactando en el cuerpo de Hayate, produciendo una explosión, la castaña quedo cubierta por una nube negra que se disipaba lentamente

Vita quedo expectante aunque había un instinto que la empujaba a intervenir se quedo sin hacer nada solo observaba, después de todo solo podía seguir las instrucciones de su ama que le había pedido mantenerse al margen, según Hayate tenía un plan infalible, uno que Vita no había entendido del todo, pero así era Hayate, no había manera de que se pusiera frente a una Nanoha enojada sin un plan, aunque mientras esperaba que la explosión se disipara dudo un poco y su preocupación aumento, tal vez su ama menospreció el poder de ataque de Nanoha o confió mucho en su poder de convencimiento. Pero cuando pudo alcanzar a ver a Hayate avanzar un poco entre la nube vistiendo su barrier jaquet y empuñando su báculo, Vita suspiro aliviada, seguro alcanzo a formar una barrera pero aun así podía apreciar que no alcanzo a salir ilesa del todo.

Hayate se quedo a una distancia prudente de Nanoha evaluando la situación, era un suicidio.

Nanoha sonrió mientras veía el daño causado, se sentía satisfecha aunque no fuera mucho, pero esto no había terminado, desde ya empezaba a disfrutar la paliza que por fin iba a darle a su escurridiza amiga.

Comenzó a elevarse al igual que Hayate, y apenas se habían distanciado del suelo unos cuantos metros cuando empuñando a Raising Heart arremetió nuevamente buscando impactar en el costado de su oponente, quien lo evito por poco interponiendo su báculo. Nanoha siguió intentando golpearla, extrañamente se sentía mejor después de cada intento, así que no consideró detenerse.

Hayate pensó que era mejor que Nanoha continuara atacándola de esa manera, no quería que en un momento próximo usara algún Divine Buster o un Starlight Breacker para atacarla, sin embargo apenas podía contener los golpes, solo debía mantenerse en pie hasta que llegara el momento adecuado para hacer su movimiento, también era consciente de que Nanoha se estaba conteniendo, para la pelirroja sería muy fácil derrotarla en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; Hayate intuía que lo que quería era golpearla lo más posible.

–¡No debiste decirle… no tenías derecho! –dijo por fin Nanoha mientras lanzaba un golpe a la cabeza de Hayate quien no pudo interponer su báculo, pero alcanzo a crear una barrera con su mano izquierda, en su rostro mostraba el gran esfuerzo que le estaba costando detener el golpe de Nanoha.

–¡Tu sabias lo que esa mujer le hizo!… ¡y todo este tiempo hemos tratado que supere ese dolor y traes todo de regreso así sin más!… viste sus cicatrices y acaso no recuerdas sus esfuerzos por ocultarlas… ¡No tenías derecho!… –dijo por fin Nanoha con una voz dolida, sin dejar de golpear, extrañamente la intensidad de sus golpes disminuyo después de la última frase– No te das cuenta del daño que le hace el solo recuerdo de esa mujer…

–Sí, lo sé y también estoy preocupada por eso… pero también temo que en cualquier momento se encuentre algo que le recuerde su origen y se quede pasmada mientras se le derrumba todo encima sin que considere siquiera darse la oportunidad de salvarse… –dijo Hayate, con un tono de angustia, empujando fuertemente a Nanoha–. ¡Tengo miedo que en cualquier momento aparezca cubriendo alguna bomba con su cuerpo, solo porque siente que los demás tienen más derecho a vivir que ella!…

Nanoha paró en seco, eso era cierto… Fate y sus dudas, siempre poniéndose en riesgo por salvar a los demás, ese era su trabajo, pero tomaba demasiados riesgos y más de una vez había pensado que Fate no valoraba lo suficiente su propia vida. No importa cuánto discutiera con ella al respecto, Fate se enojaba cuando se le decía que tenía el mismo derecho que los demás a vivir, realizar sus ambiciones y ser Feliz.

No entendía la razón por la que cada vez que hablaba con ella del tema terminaban discutiendo, para Fate era inadmisible pedirle que fuera egoísta y viera más por sí misma que por alguien más no importaba quien fuera.

Un fuerte golpe en su costado la devolvió a la realidad, había sido Hayate que la golpeo con su báculo derribándola al suelo y ahora le apuntaba al cuello, cuando la miró, su amiga lucía la sonrisa burlona de siempre.

–¡Te vencí!… acabo de darte una lección instructora –dijo Hayate con dificultad tratando de recuperar el aliento.

–¡Baka!, sigues haciendo trampa como siempre –contesto Nanoha mientras se relajaba en el suelo.

Hayate se dejo caer de rodillas a un lado de Nanoha que sonrió al ver el dolor en el rostro de su amiga producto de sus golpes, también notó que respiraba con dificultad y se colocaba la mano en el costado dañado.

–Nanoha-chan, que no consiga superarlo no es tu culpa, no puedes ser tan tonta como para pensar que es porque fallaste como su compañera.

Nanoha levanto la ceja, gran parte de su enojo era porque quería que Fate fuera completamente feliz y había fallado en su intento por conseguir que superara las condiciones de su origen… estaba decepcionada de si misma.

Hayate lo sabía, era increíble cómo podía darse cuenta de todo y normalmente después de hablar con ella era más fácil pensar en una solución. Lo que no entendía era porque su terapeuta de pareja resultaba ser alguien como su amiga Hayate, que jamás había tenido una relación que durara más de tres meses.

–Quise creer que amarla tanto como lo he hecho ayudaría, pero a fin de cuentas sirvió de poco –dijo Nanoha con desanimo.

Hayate no podía creer la forma en que Nanoha menospreciaba lo importante que era su amor para Fate, a veces ambas podían ser tan ciegas y testarudas.

–No digas eso… ¿es que no ves lo feliz que es a tu lado? ¿no ves que gracias a eso ha seguido en pie a pesar de lo que ha vivido y de su propia naturaleza? (porque no se puede negar que a veces es algo autodestructiva)… ¿cómo podría seguir adelante si no estuvieras con ella?…

Hayate se recostó a un lado de Nanoha, ya había dado masaje suficiente a su costado para ignorar el dolor que sentía, y miro al cielo. Nanoha por su parte se llevo las manos a la cabeza para tratar de aclarar su mente, no sabía si las palabras de Hayate la reconfortaban o la dejaban aun más intranquila, pero había algo más.

–Ese es precisamente el problema… –dijo Nanoha frunciendo el entrecejo, tratando de aclarar más su descubrimiento.

Recién lo entendía ella quería amarla y que estuviera su lado porque le correspondiera y lo deseara, pero no quería la dependencia emocional de Fate. Era como si no tuviera más opción que estar a su lado por no poder superar su pasado.

Quería pensar que Fate era tan apegada a ella porque la amaba, ahora empezaba a sentir miedo de si misma, había empujado a la persona que amaba a esa situación de dependencia, buscaba alguna explicación, ¿acaso era culpa suya el poco avance de Fate para poder liberarse del daño que le hacían los recuerdos de su infancia?…

–Nanoha-chan, no estés pensando que eres una tirana –dijo Hayate con tono de advertencia ya sabía por donde iba su amiga– aun te falta un mundo (destruido más) para llegar a serlo… no has hecho nada para que las cosas sean como son, ella tenía que aferrarse a algo y eso fue su amor por ti, gracias a eso de alguna forma ha sido feliz y fin de la historia… hasta ahora –termino en tono exasperado y girando la cabeza para mirarla.

Nanoha estaba sorprendida, se preguntaba si entre las extrañas habilidades de Hayate estaba leer la mente…

–¿De verdad, enfrentarla a esto ayudaría? –cuestionó Nanoha.

–Si se va a enfrentarse o no a esto, no es elección nuestra. Pero si creo que podría disminuir unos diez años de los veinte que aun necesita de terapia –dijo con un poco de burla.

–¡Baka! –dijo Nanoha lanzando un golpe, Hayate reacciono cubriéndose con las manos.

–¿Ya olvidaste la lección que te acabo de dar instructora? –amenazó la castaña.

Enseguida Nanoha estallo en risas extrañamente se sentía mejor, parecía que mientras reía se liberaba poco a poco de la presión y el enojo de los últimos días.

–¿Por qué no confiar en que va a lograrlo? Además no quiere decir que solo porque su madre esté viva vaya a buscarla, tal vez solo aclare sus ideas y al fin pueda dejar por la paz el tema –dijo Hayate cuando ya no estaban riendo.

–Quiero confiar que ella va a resolverlo de la mejor manera y cuando lo haga dejaremos de ver la tristeza y las dudas que a veces invaden su mirada. Sé que lo puede hacer, sé que se enfrentara a esto y ganará. ¿Verdad que así será, Hayate-chan?

–Así será, Nanoha-chan, tenlo por seguro.

Guardaron silencio un momento, curiosamente Nanoha se sentía con los animos renovados, como si la invadiera un expectante optimismo, empezaba a ver el tema como una oportunidad. Comenzaba a entender la forma de pensar de Hayate y se renovaban sus esperanzas.

–Fate-chan quiere cambiar su auto por una camioneta –dijo Nanoha después de un rato, ahora se sentía más tranquila y recordó que su amiga aun no sabía esa noticia.

–¡Felicidades, Nanoha-chan! –ambas sonreían por lo que parecía un gran avance en la vida marital de Nanoha, pero inesperadamente el rostro de Hayate se tornó preocupado–. Umm, ¿no te parece que una camioneta negra se vería como carrosa fúnebre?

–¡Ah no, de ninguna manera será negra! Creo que el blanco es un buen color.

–Sí, el blanco es ideal para ustedes –afirmo Hayate –. ¿Sabes?, hace poco vi una camioneta rosa en un centro comercial.

–¿En serio? ¡Seguro se veía bien! –dijo Nanoha, Hayate asintió con la cabeza.

La castaña estaba segura que bastaba con esa pequeña coacción para echar a andar en la mente de Nanoha la idea de obtener una camioneta rosa. Hayate ya estaba deleitándose con la imagen de Fate conduciéndola, iba ser inevitable abordar la semejanza con cierta muñeca terrestre, eso era de mal gusto pero sería muy divertido, tendría que decirle a Rein que consiguiera una muñeca de esas y le pondrían un traje de Enforcer; otra cosa en la lista era cambiar el lugar de estacionamiento junto al de ella, quería verla llegar todos los días por lo menos la primer semana. Estaba tan emocionada que suspiro tan solo de imaginar la diversión que tendría a coste de su amiga rubia.

Ambas estaban embelesadas con sus pensamientos, entonces Hayate recordó un asunto pendiente, no podía dejar ese cabo suelto, por ese tema había tenido reprimendas hasta de Vita, y Signum ni hablar estaba más seria que nunca.

–Nanoha-chan, ya sabes que las cosas están complicadas con la TSAB y tenemos que tener mucho cuidado para mantener todo este asunto oculto, pero hace unos días eche a andar un plan que nos permitiera movernos con libertad, tal vez aun no estés enterada.

Nanoha estaba confundida.

–Corrí el rumor de que Fate-chan tiene un affaire conmigo.

Nanoha quedo momentáneamente sin habla, como si estuviera analizando una por una las palabras de Hayate.

–¡¿A qué soy genial? –dijo Hayate tratando de ignorar la impresión que le causo la noticia a Nanoha.

–¡Estas demente!

–Sabia que lo entenderías enseguida, nos ha servido mucho para crear barreras sin levantar sospechas.

Nanoha no entendía cómo era posible que Hayate instalara un circo sobre algo que supuestamente quería ocultar, pero solo una mente tan torcida como la de su amiga podía pensar que eso era una buena idea. Ahora venía a su mente una extraña conversación con Lindy acerca de que tal vez estaba abandonando un poco a Fate y le recomendaba esperarla todos los días para volver con ella a casa y otras cosas por el estilo, también estaban las constantes llamadas sin sentido de de Yunno recordándole que siempre estaría a su lado y las miradas condescendientes incluso de sus alumnos. Más aun como era posible no se hubiera enterado hasta ahora. Podía sentir su ceja izquierda saltar sin control.

–Si no lo sabías no te sientas mal, después de todo la esposa siempre es la última en enterarse –continuaba diciendo Hayate mientras Nanoha se masajeaba las sienes, ya no podía volver a golpearla pues no podría evitar desparecerla del universo.

Nanoha consiguió estar más tranquila, si no fuera porque pensó que un escándalo como ese perjudicaba más a Hayate por su posición, le hubiera lanzado un Starlight Breaker, pensando eso decidió mantener la cordura.

–Hayate-chan, ¿qué ganas con todo esto? –Hayate se encogió de hombros como respuesta–. Un escándalo como este solo puede perjudicarte.

–La verdad es que sí tendré algunos beneficios como que mi carrera se estancará lo suficiente para no llegar al consejo de ancianos, quien quiere estar en estado vegetativo con ellos; otra cosa muy importante es que Carim me invito a salir, creo que se ha puesto celosa y por fin se decidió a hacer algún movimiento conmigo, aunque también puede ser que quiera darme consejos sobre que comportamiento es conveniente en una posición como la mía. En fin como sea creo que tengo oportunidad.

–¿Carim? –pregunto Nanoha.

–Porque no, yo también quiero despertar de vez en cuando con una rubia sexi al lado –dijo Hayate mientras intentaba incorporarse y le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo.

Nanoha frunció el ceño, su amiga tenía que estar desesperada para considerar sexi a Carim.

–¿Quieres que te lleve con Shamal?

–Gracias, Nanoha-chan, pero Vita me llevará.

–Hayate… gracias.

–No hay nada que agradecer, por lo menos no hasta ahora –dijo Hayate despidiéndose con un gesto con la mano.

-o-

Esa tarde cuando Fate llego a casa, antes de abrir la puerta inhalo profundamente pensando en lo que le esperaba. Llevaba varios días en los que apenas entraba a la casa Nanoha evitaba hasta su mirada, debía hablar con ella pero no sabía que decirle para no molestarla más; y al momento de abrió la puerta se llevo una sorpresa cuando Nanoha se lanzo a sus brazos.

–¡Fate-chan! Al fin llegaste.

– Si, yo… lamento haber tardado –dijo Fate con un poco de dudas pero se atrevió a corresponder al abrazo.

–Te estaba esperando para cenar, llegue temprano y prepararé uno de tus platillos preferidos.

Fate estaba confundida, pero le hacía feliz ser recibida de esa manera, aunque fueron pocos días extrañó todo, hasta la voz de Nanoha pronunciando su nombre con tanta emoción.

–Gracias Nanoha, no sabes cuánto me gusta estar contigo de esta forma en casa. Umm… ¿Dónde está Vivio?

–No está, Lindy-san paso por ella y vendrá mañana después de la escuela. Esta noche solo somos tú y yo –dijo Nanoha en tono sugestivo.

–¿Estamos reconciliándonos?

–No, la verdad es que estoy siguiendo los consejos de Lindy-san –respondió Nanoha con un tono juguetón, y Fate solo sabía de que no entendía nada–. Si, tuve una larga charla con ella en la que me sugirió prestarte más atención además de hacer que participes por completo en todas las actividades de familia, piensa que tal vez te sientas algo excluida. Me enumeró las múltiples ventajas de tener un matrimonio estable, y remató diciendo que a veces es importante no dejar que la llama de la pasión se extinga –Nanoha dejo salir una pequeña risilla.

–¿Por qué mi madre te diría todo eso? –pregunto Fate con un gran sonrojo.

–Seguramente piensa que así puedo hacer que mi esposa deje de engañarme con mi mejor amiga –Nanoha ya no pudo contener la risa.

– ¡Nanoha! No es gracioso.

–Pero Fate-chan debería de ser yo la ofendida. No mate a Hayate cuando me lo dijo porque acababa de darle una paliza… ahora que lo pienso si lo hubiera hecho me declararían inocente, creo que eso pasa cuando se mata a alguien en defensa del honor.

Poco a poco Fate comenzó a reír también. Tuvieron una cena muy divertida, Nanoha se quejaba de la actitud que tenía la gente para con ella, Fate la abrazaba ahora que estaban en el sofá y ella misma le contaba acerca de su propia experiencia con su madre y hermano y además la actitud de Signum, la hacía sentir amenazada como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltarle encima y se mantenía por lo menos a un edificio de distancia de Vita.

–¿Fate-chan?

–Dime, Nanoha.

–Hace mucho que no me hablas de tu origen, tu madre… y todo ese asunto ¿por qué?

Fate guardo silencio, sabía la respuesta pero tenía dudas de si era prudente contestar.

–Fue porque me enojaba ¿verdad?... –dijo Nanoha en un tono un poco triste.

Fate asintió con la cabeza, aunque Nanoha no estaba mirándola de frente se dio cuenta de la respuesta.

–Fate-chan, yo lo siento, fui torpe y egoísta. Yo… quería que lo sacaras de tu mente, que tu vida fuera a partir de que Precia se fue y yo estuve a tu lado, pero esa parte de tu vida es muy importante y yo debo aceptarla y tú superarla.

–¡Nanoha no lo digas!

–Fate-chan, quiero escuchar todo eso que has callado hasta ahora, voy a aceptarlo y quiero estar contigo mientras lo superas –Nanoha giro para poder ver el rostro de Fate que tenía unas lágrimas rodando por las mejillas y entonces ya no pudo contener las propias.

Nanoha se solto del abrazo de Fate para acomodarse y poder quedar frente a ella, lentamente acerco sus manos para secar las lágrimas, Fate pareció reaccionar ante ese contacto y respondió con el mismo gesto. Se miraron hasta que se dibujo una sonrisa en los labios de Fate.

–Yo… –por fin hablo Fate, después de inhalar profundamente para controlar la emoción–. Siento un vacio inmenso cuando recuerdo mi niñez, a veces me siento como si estuviera extraviada y entonces aparecen las dudas, intento ignorarlas pero es muy difícil, no puedo dejar de pensar que es porque era Alicia y sin embargo no lo era, y entonces otra vez me cuestiono acerca de mi derecho a hacer cuanto he hecho, porque tal vez debí haber sido ella y debí ser diferente, yo… solo no lo entiendo y evito pensar en eso, ni siquiera puedo pensar claramente en mis acciones o mis decisiones, sé que tengo problemas para… decidir actuar, porque tengo conflictos entre si lo que hago obedece solo a mis deseos egoístas y no a lo que realmente debo hacer…

Fate calló por un momento, buscaba las palabras correctas quería ser lo más clara posible para que Nanoha entendiera todas emociones que a veces ella misma no entendía.

–Quiero mis propios recuerdos que me hagan entender porque soy lo que soy y lo que ahora siento, pero no puedo recuperarlos porque no existen… y entonces la única solución es… es… ir a buscarlos… rehacerlos –terminó por decir Fate, estaba relajada, pero pronto estaba expectante por la respuesta de Nanoha.

–Fate-chan, eso… está bien, yo… estaré a tu lado no importa que decidas pero quiero que estés preparada, saber que todo saldrá bien.

–Nanoha, si Hayate puede enviarme a donde está mi madre voy a ir y haré lo correcto, si representa una amenaza futura la detendré, y si no lo es me asegurare de que así siga, y quiero mostrarme a ella quiero que sepa que he vivido bajo mis propios deseos como lo decidí hace años cuando me rescataste y no sé cómo pero obtendré mis respuestas de ella.

Nanoha respondió con una sonrisa, estaba preocupada pero no le diría a Fate que hacer, de ahora en adelante solo estaría a su lado.

-o-

El Teniente General Granz estaba en su amplia oficina en el Cuartel General de las Fuerzas Terrestres, leía un informe, frente a él se encontraba el General Lenard que aguardaba atento.

–¿Qué es esto, Casius? –pregunto Ganz a su asistente que estaba de pie a su lado sosteniendo algunos documentos.

–Es el Parte del día de hoy, una de las novedades es que la Genral Yagami estará de vacaciones a partir de mañana… como me pidió estar al pendiente de sus movimientos creí que sería interesante.

–Ya veo –dijo Granz pasándole el documento a Lenard –. La semana pasada autorizo un viaje de reconocimiento a la Enforcer Testarossa ¿no es así? –el asistente afirmó con la cabeza.

–Creo que esto nos da una oportunidad de bloquear la ficha más importante de nuestros oponentes. En poco tiempo la general Yagami se ha convertido en la candidata de muchos para cuando llegue la reestructuración del consejo–fue la respuesta del general Lenard.

–Es cierto que sus resultados son satisfactorios pero no deja de ser solo una joven impetuosa. Aunque no lo parezca los ancianos del consejo son unos moralistas, y no creo que se hagan de la vista gorda con un caso de adulterio.

– Lo mejor es que se será un duro golpe para sus aliados. Si aprovechamos podremos colocar a nuestros aliados en los puestos estratégicos para empezar a desplazar a todos esos magos. Nadie que tenga tanto poder debería andar libre, es un riesgo –dijo Lenard con un gesto de desprecio.

–Lenard, es mejor evitar esas expresiones, alguien podría calificarlas de xenofóbicas, recuerda que apenas somos unos cuantos los que pensamos que es un riesgo –dijo Ganz tranquilo–. Creo que solo tenemos que darles una soga para que se la pongan en el cuello.

-o-

N/A: Gracias por leer y disculpen por la faltas ortográficas, gramaticales o de sentido común en que pude uncurrir.

Este capítulo en particular me gusto porque hay de todo: drama, acción, humor, nanofate tierno… , de verdad deseo lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice desde que era solo una idea hasta que lo escribí.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, Gracias por leer, y en especial gracias a quienes comentan me emociona mucho su entusiasmo.**

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.  
><strong>

**TAKE A SHOT**

**Capitulo 5**

Nanoha y Fate caminaban por un largo pasillo. Iban tomadas de la mano como siempre, sin embargo Fate llevaba en la otra mano una valija con sus equipaje listo para partir, y ahora recordaban que nunca les habían gustado las despedidas.

–Sigo pensando que no deberías ir sola –dijo Nanoha cuando pararon para despedirse.

–Ya lo hablamos, no podemos dejar a Vivio sola y no quiero que nadie se ponga en riesgo por mi causa –contesto Fate poniéndose frente a ella y soltando la valija–. Además levantaría sospechas el que me acompañaras, todo el mudo debe pensar que me voy con Hayate.

–¡No me lo recuerdes! Me da dolor de cabeza de solo pensarlo… pero Signum y Agito podrían acompañarte –reclamó Nanoha con la esperanza de convencer a Fate.

–Esto es algo que debo enfrentar sola.

–¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan obstinada? –dijo Nanoha un poco exasperada, Fate se tenso un poco.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que ambas se dieron cuenta que tenían que despedirse como tantas veces antes lo habían hecho antes, ahora Nanoha recordaba lo doloroso que era quedarse esperando su regreso. El ánimo de Fate también decayó se sentía triste pero no podía permitir que Nanoha la viera flaquear e inhalo profundamente esforzándose para contener las lágrimas.

Fate busco la mirada de Nanoha y le dedico una sonrisa para que así la recordara, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las apoyo en su pecho.

–Nanoha, prometo que volveré a tu lado… te llevo aquí en mi corazón.

–Entonces… cuídate mucho… porque aquí te llevas mi vida, Fate-chan –respondió Nanoha apoyándose en el pecho de Fate.

Poco a poco las manos de Nanoha abandonaron el pecho de Fate para rodearla por el cuello y se acerco para abrazarla.

Se quedaron disfrutando de su abrazo, siempre fue así desde la primera vez que tuvieron que separarse cuando eran niñas y después siguieron otras despedidas, alguna vez pensaron que llegaría el día en que se acostumbrarían y que dejarían de ser tan dolorosas esas separaciones; pero eso nunca pasó, el dolor y la tristeza seguía siendo incluso más intensos con el paso del tiempo.

Ese último instante aprovechaban para poder sentirse en su abrazo; sentir su respiración, su olor y el calor de su cuerpo. Nanoha se esforzaba por ser optimista y pensar que esta vez era como otras tantas sin embargo el motivo del viaje de Fate nunca antes había sido tan incierto. Fate le dijo que no tardaría más de quince días,y como respuesta Nanoha amenazo con ir a buscarla si tardaba un día más, pero si lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía si eso era posible.

–Testarossa, ya es hora –dijo Signum que había estado observando desde el final del pasillo hacía un rato, no quería interrumpir y esperó hasta el último momento.

Se separaron lentamente y ambas hicieron un gran esfuerzo por dedicarse una sonrisa antes de que Fate abordara el elevador donde ya estaban Signum y Agito. Cuando las puertas se cerraron por fin la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Fate y permaneció en silencio hasta llegar a la cámara de teletransportación.

Fate intentaba dejar atrás la tristeza mientras llegaba a la estación interdimensional. En el trayecto parecía ausente, repasaba en su mente el plan que había elaborado junto con Hayate. Iría con Signum hasta el planeta 74 para supervisar unas pruebas; tenía que presentarse con los encargados del sector como indica el protocolo. Signum se quedaría hasta la conclusión de todas las pruebas mientras ella se transportaría a el planeta 307, Hayate le había dado las coordenadas, se reuniría con ella, Shamal y Zafira que ya estaban esperándola con todo preparado para enviarla a Al Hazard.

Se sentía incomoda por involucrar a sus amigos en preparar su viaje y cubrirla, incluso habían conseguido reliquias mágicas en el mercado negro, aunque Hayate bromeo diciendo que eran de su reserva personal; ahora que lo pensaba tal vez no era broma, su amiga era muy excéntrica, hasta el momento había perdido la cuenta de en cuantos delitos habían incurrido, y todo para ayudarla.

Signum había guardado silencio durante el trayecto, sabía lo doloroso que era siempre para Fate dejar a Nanoha y a Vivio, esperó un rato a que pareciera más animada.

–¿Te sientes mejor Testarossa? –Fate contesto asintiendo –Si aun no tienes un plan definido para lo que harás, puede ser un buen momento para que analices todo, así te distraes y estarás mejor preparada para lo que te viene.

–¿Acaso piensas acaso que no estoy preparada?

–¿Sabes algo Testarossa?… podría acompañarte, solo tienes que pedirlo amablemente.

Fate no paso por alto el tono burlón que empezó a usar la pelirrosa.

–No te necesito de niñera, Signum.

–¿Seguro que Takamachi no tendrá que ir a recoger lo que sobre de ti?

–Volveré Signum, y te daré una lección que nunca olvidaras, aunque ya debes estar inventando algún pretexto para evitar un combate conmigo.

–Mantendré reservada la sala de combates… y también la mesa del bar donde pagaras los tragos cuando te recuperes de la paliza que te daré –respondió Signum y el tono burlón de sus frases coincidía con su sonrisa.

–Mejor que sea en el campo de entrenamiento y tú pagarás los tragos, los de Nanoha también … y los de Hayate –ataco Fate después de todo sabía que Hayate obligaría a Signum a ser conductora designada, además Hayate solía beber más del doble que Signum y la castaña podía pedir los cocteles más excéntricos y caros del universo. Desde ya estaba disfrutando cobrar esa apuesta.

–Que también vayan los chicos –fue la respuesta de Signum.

Ambas sonrieron después de eso, Fate se sentía con nuevos ánimos para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

–Gracias Signum… yo… regresaré.

–Eso espero, porque sería la primera vez que rehúyas a una pelea.

–Eso nunca lo veras.

Cuando llegaron al planeta 74 Fate se instalo en los dormitorios del sector, no desempaco porque partiría en cualquier momento durante la noche, para encontrarse con los otros. Entonces escucho que tocaron a la puerta.

–Signum… ¿ya es hora?

–Toma tus cosas y acompáñame Testarossa.

Fate hizo caso, pero primero se cambio su uniforme por ropa de civil, terminó de ponerse un abrigo negro largo, tomo su maleta, e indico con un gesto que estaba lista, salieron del dormitorio, Signum guió a Fate hasta la salida, abordaron el jeep militar que les habían asignado, Signum conducía en silencio, demasiado callada aun para ella, pensó Fate.

– Signum, ¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué nos estamos moviendo ya? pensé que lo haríamos hasta la madrugada.

– Signum tiene un presentimiento y decidimos escoltarte al planeta desde ahora, para hablar con Hayate –respondió Agito.

–Se trata algo grave.

–No yo… quiero aclarar algo con Hayate, pero si tardamos más no habría tiempo de hablar con ella. Te llevaremos esta noche y regresaremos antes del amanecer –fue la respuesta de Signum.

Aparcaron en el estacionamiento de un edificio y se dirigieron a la azotea, Signum tomo a Lavanty mientras caminaban a una de las orillas de la azotea, Fate se alisto también y en cuanto pararon Signum recitó una larga lista de números, Fate reconoció las coordenadas que Hayate le dio.

En un instante estaban en una azotea muy diferente, parecía un edificio muy viejo, lo que podía distinguirse en la oscuridad eran algunos edificios de apenas unos cuantos pisos de altura, algunos construidos en piedra, las calles que alcanzaban a verse estaban poco iluminadas. Fate se acomodo el cuello del abrigo porque hacia frio, de hecho cuando puso más atención se dio cuenta de que nevaba. Signum enseguida emprendió el camino rumbo a la salida del edificio, pronto se encontraron en la calle. Shamal y Zafira estaban ahí recargados en una camioneta y les indicaron subir en ella sin esperar siquiera a saludar.

–Signum, No debiste venir tan precipitadamente –dijo Shamal tratando de reprenderla.

–Tengo que hablar con Hayate.

–¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó Fate, que se sentía confundida con la discusión de las otras dos.

–Ya te enteraras, espera a que hablemos con Hayate –contesto Zafira.

Fate noto que se alejaron unos siete kilómetros de la pequeña ciudad, todavía se distinguían las luces de ésta, entonces salieron de la carretera para seguir por un camino angosto de terracería hasta una casa de campo, Fate supuso que habían llegado.

–¡Fate-chan, bienvenida a nuestro nido de amor! –fue el saludo que le dedico Hayate invitándola a pasar–. Como veras es muy acogedor.

La casa era un amplia cabaña de campo que con las condiciones climatológicas del exterior brindaba un refugio muy eficiente a los visitantes. En la sala había mullidos sofás que rodeaban una chimenea colosal, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón todos permanecieron de pie.

–Hayate, hola… creo que por algo inesperado, llegamos un poco antes, me dirás de que se trata –cuestionó Fate.

–Hayate, déjame acompañarla –dijo Signum adelantándose a la respuesta de la castaña.

Hayate negó con la cabeza, Fate estaba confundida.

–No es necesario, ya lo hablamos, iré sola.

–Testarossa, dile que quieres que yo te acompañe… –hablo a Signum buscando el apoyo de Fate–. Hayate, no vayas, sé que es mejor que no vaya sola pero si Shamal y Zafira tienen que mantener las barreras puedo ir yo.

Fate al fin entendió la preocupación de Signum, Hayate planeaba acompañarla a Al Hazard, y eso no podía ser del agrado de ninguno de sus guardianes.

–¡Hayate, puedo ir sola no es necesario que nadie más se arriesgue por mí!... ¡Esto ya lo habíamos decidido!

–Yo… no puedo dejarte ir sola Fate-chan, se lo prometí a Nanoha-chan, ella quería acompañarte pero hubieras desistido antes de permitírselo. Quiere que vayas y por eso acepto quedarse, pero a cambio tuve que hacerle una promesa –respondió Hayate, conservando la calma.

–¡Ella no se refería a que fueras tu quien la acompañaras! –intervino Signum

–Sí, muy cierto… de hecho ella deseaba que fueras tu Signum; pero saltara de alegría cuando sepa que yo la acompañaré… Además hay algo que no han considerado y es que yo puedo enviarte allá Fate-chan, junto con Signum o con quien fuera, pero… cómo regresarían.

–Pero… –dijeron casi al unisonó Signum y Fate, ambas se quedaron en silencio pensando.

–Debe haber alguna forma –por fin dijo Fate.

Fate y Signum miraron interrogantes a Shamal y Zafira.

–Es la única manera en la que sabemos que puedes regresar, Fate –aseguro Zafira en un tono serio y preocupado.

– Está decidido, además dejen de actuar como si no pudiera cuidarme sola –dijo Hayate reprendiendo a sus familiares.

Todos guardaron silencio, Fate no podía evitar la confusión que estaba sintiendo, Hayate no le había anticipado antes sus intenciones de acompañarla.

–¡Hayate, no puedo permitir que hagas esto!… debe haber alguna manera.

–¡Ven lo que han hecho!, ahora Fate-chan se siente culpable –dijo Hayate mirando duramente a sus guardianes–. No pasa nada Fate-chan, no dejes que los chicos te contagien de su instinto sobreprotector (como si hiciera falta). Será como cualquier misión: vamos, haces lo que tengas que hacer y regresamos… Si quieres prometo no interferir en nada que no quieras y además ni siquiera notarás mi presencia.

Fate quedo sin palabras, no podía dejar que lo hiciera, ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

–Fate-chan, somos amigas por eso quiero hacer esto. Sé cómo te sientes, yo lo he sentido muchas veces, siempre que te pido que participes en una misión –continuo diciendo la castaña y mientras lo habló se colocó frente a Fate.

–¡Es diferente porque es mi trabajo!

–Cómo crees que me siento cuando todo resulta bien y entonces viene un nuevo ascenso. Conozco la culpa por sentir que uso a mis familiares y amigos; y entonces todos dicen que lo hacen por decisión propia, porque quieren, porque es su trabajo… yo decidí acompañarte porque quiero y si desistes porque no hay forma de que vayas sin mí… las cosas no volverán a ser igual entre nosotras.

–Hayate, yo… no quería hacerte sentir que estaba rechazándote, es que ya has hecho demasiado…

–Fate-chan, nada de eso, de verdad que está bien porque somos amigas y tú harías lo mismo por mí sin duda.

Fate se quedo sin palabras, no había vuelta atrás y era cierto. No había salida debía aceptar que Hayate la acompañara.

Tal vez faltaban dos horas para el amanecer cuando emprendieron el viaje, primero, regresaron al pueblo, Fate no pudo ver mucho pues estaba aun más oscuro que cuando llego. Subieron a la misma azotea de la noche anterior. Signum y Agito se despidieron. Los demás viajaron a otro planeta, que estaba en ruinas, incluso podía decir que estéril, Zafira le explico a Fate que la tenue luz azulada era permanente, no había ni día ni noche, termino diciendo el lobo.

Hicieron un breve trayecto a pie y pronto llegaron a unas ruinas que por lo que se alcanzaba a ver se trato de una ciudad imponente. Fate vio a Shamal alejarse un poco colocándose en la parte más alta de un muro que aun estaba en pie, cuando estuvo preparada le hizo una señal a Zafira que estaba un poco más cerca de ellas. El lobo azul invoco una barreara que las cubrió oscureciendo un poco más el paisaje, después Shamal hizo lo mismo.

Fate miro Hayate que estaba algo ensimismada, supuso que estaba repasando la ejecución del hechizo, la castaña inhalo profundamente, la miro y le dedico una sonrisa. "Llego la hora" pensó Fate, empuñó a Bardiche y apuntó a una reliquia, la reacción no se hizo esperar.

Una gran cantidad de energía mágica emanaba dirigiéndose al cielo con fuerza, Fate y Hayate luchaban por mantenerse en pie, fue entonces que un sello de forma triangular con círculos en cada punta se formo bajo los pies de ambas y, los signos de éste variaban rápidamente, se elevaron unos cuantos metros del piso; mientras las páginas del tomo del cielo nocturno se cambiaban una y otra vez.

Hayate empuñaba con fuerza su báculo y su cabello se revolvía mientras recitaba palabras indescifrables para Fate, era el hechizo de transportación que estaba siendo invocado por la castaña

Veía luces intermitentes y se cubría de las ráfagas de viento que le golpeaban, ese proceso era definitivamente más inestable que la teletransportación que acostumbraban con el uso de las coordenadas.

Pudo haber sido apenas un instante pero parecía más, apenas pudo mantenerse consiente y sin embargo cuando la calma volvió se sentía confundida y torpe, enseguida trato de incorporarse y buscar a Hayate.

La castaña estaba tendida a pocos pasos de ella, Fate comprobó el estado de su amiga, la respiración era agitada y su rostro estaba empapado de sudor.

–¡Hayate! –la llamo sacudiéndola un poco, La castaña abrió los ojos despacio y comenzó a sonreír.

–Estoy bien, es que este tipo de hechizos requieren de esfuerzo –explico Hayate mientras se incorporaba.

–Entonces… ¿hemos llegado? –Pregunto Fate y hayate asintió con la cabeza–. Tomaremos unos minutos mientras te recuperas.

Fate se transformo y guardo a bardiche en el bolso del pantalón negro de comando que ahora vestía, habían acordado que explorarían un poco el terreno antes de usar la magia. Comprobó que todas sus cosas estuvieran en orden en los bolsillos de su pantalón, chamarra y mochila. Después se incorporó para observar el panorama.

En ese momento pensó que estaba amaneciendo, la luz que apenas asomaba por el horizonte era blanca y no rojiza como lo sería sí se tratara del atardecer, dio algunos pasos para reconocer un poco el terreno.

Estaban en el claro de un bosque, cerca había un cráter de apenas un metro y medio de profundidad y no más de diez de diámetro, producto de una explosión al parecer no muy reciente pensó Fate; más allá era poco lo que los arboles le permitían ver.

–¿Algún plan? –preguntó Hayate ya recuperada y lista para moverse.

–Creo que lo mejor es subir –dijo Fate señalando una montaña coronada por un peñasco–. Desde ahí podremos ver un mejor panorama del terreno, tal vez alcancemos a ver algún poblado.

–Sí, buena idea, ¡te mostraré lo buena que soy escalando!

Dicho esto emprendieron camino, cuando llegaron al pie de la montaña decidieron comer antes de empezar la subida. Extrañamente Hayate había hablado muy poco durante la caminata.

Fate tenía algunas dudas sobre la condición física de Hayate, con un cargo como el de ella había dejado de lado la instrucción militar como lo hacían todos los que alcanzaban su rango ya que su prioridad era la logística. Pensó que era porque casi todos los generales eran gente mayor, pero Hayate era muy joven para abandonar el trabajo de campo, de hecho era la única de su rango que participaba activamente en las investigaciones y batallas. Le divertía ver como se esforzaba por seguirle el paso.

Fate iba adelante tratando de encontrar una vereda que les facilitara el ascenso entre el espeso bosque, a medida que avanzaron la pendiente se hizo más pronunciada y la vegetación más escasa, pronto ya estaban en la cima, solo restaba el peñasco.

–¡Sabes que puedo escalar esa piedra sin necesidad de equipo! –se quejo Hayate mientras veía a Fate asegurarle un arnés. Después la rubia revisó las sogas y ganchos.

Fate no comento nada, Hayate rodo los ojos, recordó que estuvo tentada a bautizar el equipo de Fate como 24/7 en lugar de relámpago. Esa era su amiga preocupada por la seguridad de los demás 24 horas, siete días de la semana.

–Te lo dije Fate-chan, tardamos menos en subir que en guardar las sogas y arneses. ¿Sabías que somos soldados de elite adiestrados? –dijo Hayate una vez que llegaron a la cima.

–Hayate, ¡si cualquier cosa te pasa no me lo perdonaré! Mientras estemos aquí soy responsable de cualquier cosa que te pase.

Hayate no quiso empeorar la situación y se recostó para descansar.

–¿Cansada? –pregunto Fate mientras observaba alrededor.

–¡Yo! ¿por qué habría de estarlo? Ah sí, camine cuesta arriba como diez kilómetros y escalé otros dos –contesto Hayate jadeando pero sin abandonar la sonrisa –. ¡Cielos esto sí que será turismo de aventura! –terminó diciendo mientras se acomodaba en el pasto.

Desde donde estaban Fate podía observar hasta los límites del bosque, frente a ella muy lejos, alcanzaba a distinguir el mar, giro un poco a su derecha, era confuso lo que veía, entonces saco de su mochila unos binoculares.

–Parece ser que hay una ciudad por allá –dijo Fate señalando la dirección, Hayate se incorporó para tomar la mochila y sacar sus binoculares.

–Si deben ser unos treinta kilómetros ¿crees que podríamos ir volando? Caminar nos llevaría por lo menos un día completo, aunque podemos intentar buscar una carretera y tomar un autobús.

Fate siguió observando girando sobre su eje, justo en la dirección contraria donde había localizado la ciudad, había una planicie con grandes rocas aquí y allá desentonando con el paisaje, algo llamo su atención y afino la vista.

Dos chicos, apenas unos niños, pensó Fate; volaban sobre tablas que parecían deslizadores, pararon cerca de una roca uno de ellos bajo al suelo dando unos pasos alrededor, buscando algo el otro siguió sobrevolando. Entonces en el panorama aparecieron tres sujetos fornidos que volaban en vehículos monoplazas, rápidamente rodearon al chico y le apuntaron con armas, fue entonces que el otro chico volvió a toda velocidad y arrollo a uno de los hombres, ese instante fue aprovechado para escapar.

Lo que estaba viendo comenzó a alarmarla, apretó con fuerza los binoculares y siguió atenta a las acciones.

Se inició una persecución, los chicos parecían muy hábiles pero en la planicie eran presa fácil pensó Fate, su única oportunidad era ser más veloces y alcanzar a llegar al bosque. Tan solo unos segundos pasaron antes de que les fueran arrojadas redes, uno cayó al suelo violentamente y enseguida fue amordazado. El otro chico fue perseguido por dos hombres hasta que uno de ellos se le emparejo y se lanzo sobre el cayendo los dos, el chico soltaba puñetazos y patadas hasta que fue disminuido con un golpe, después le apuntaron con un arma o eso le pareció a Fate.

Baradiche, set up –susurró Fate, apenas la había cubierto su barrier jacket, ya estaba levantado el vuelo dirigiéndose al lugar a toda velocidad.

–¿Fate-chan?... ¡demonios! –fue lo único que pudo decir Hayate antes de tomar su dispositivo y tratar de seguir la estela que Fate había dejado.

Fate tardo apenas unos segundos en encontrarse frente al sujeto que tenía amagado al niño con un rápido golpe con Bardiche en la muñeca del sujeto, logro que soltara el arma, además no quería herir a nadie, después lo empujo para que liberara al chico, que en cuanto se vio libre corrió para montar su deslizador que había quedado algunos metros adelant .

Los otros hombres estaban sorprendidos por la velocidad con la que se movía y tardaron en reaccionar, ella lo aprovecho para disminuirlos en su camino y llegar a cortar la red que apresaba al otro chico.

–¿Pero qué diablos haces? –dijo uno de los hombres mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Fue entonces que hecho un rápido vistazo, los sujetos estaban vestidos de manera semejante de color gris oscuro, tal vez uniformes, tenían el rostro cubierto con pasamontañas negros que ocultaban por completo sus rostros además usaban lentes oscuros como de piloto y casco negro.

Fate tomo al chico en brazos, para emprender el escape, pero una especie de rayo disparado desde un vehículo terrestre que se acercaba a toda velocidad paso cerca de su rostro zumbando en su oído, dudo un poco, y pensó en realizar algún ataque.

–¡Fate-chan! –la llamo Hayate

Fate giro el rostro y vio a su amiga volando a poca distancia de ellos, con un sello mágico a sus pies y formando otro frente a ella, comprendió que tenía que apartarse en ese instante. Emprendió la huida tan veloz como pudo llevando al chico aun en sus brazos.

Hayate intento que su ataque fuera moderado, no quería herir de gravedad a los primeros desconocidos con quienes se topaban y aun no sabía porque estaba haciendo eso. Se sentía molesta, actuar de esta manera lo complicaría todo.

Fate se alejo lo suficiente y se detuvo para esperar a su amiga, echó un vistazo al resultado del impacto, ahora los hombres estaban inertes en suelo.

–¿Ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Hayate, cuando estuvo cerca de Fate. – No creo que tarden mucho en recuperarse.

–Alejarnos. Lo mejor es ir a la ciudad que vimos será más fácil para seguir con la búsqueda.

–¡Por aquí! –las llamo el chico montado en su deslizador.

Fate le hizo una señal a Hayate para que siguieran al chico, emprendieron la huída. Volaron en dirección al bosque, se mantenían por debajo de las copas de los árboles, suponían que era para mantenerse ocultos de una búsqueda aérea, se adentraron bastante en y el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, la vegetación era más densa. Hayate apenas alcanzaba a esquivar los árboles y plantas que se le cruzaban, pero trataba de mantener la velocidad del chico delante de ellas que se movía con facilidad en el lugar, y Fate era veloz y ágil por naturaleza, esto era un recreo para ella.

Cuando salían de una cañada muy angosta que siguieron durante unos minutos, para recorrer más distancia sin obstáculos, Hayate emparejo a Fate indicándole que parara y bajo al suelo parándose al lado del arroyo.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Fate mientras bajaba al chico.

–Explícame que fue eso, ¿por qué deje inconscientes a esos hombres? y ¿por qué estamos huyendo? –preguntó una Hayate.

–No lo pude evitar, parecía que los estaban cazando y ese hombre estaba a punto de dispararle –respondió Fate señalando al chico en el planeador, que al darse cuenta que ya no lo seguían regreso con ellas.

–No debimos involucrarnos porque esto va a complicar todo. ¿Cómo vamos a continuar si llamamos tanto la atención? –dijo Hayate en tono serio, y después respiro profundo para relajarse–. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos o bajo qué condiciones, y ya tenemos problemas –terminó por decir, pese a sus quejas Fate vio un gesto más relajado en su amiga.

Fate guardo silencio un momento, la castaña tenía razón, se precipitó pero ahora tenía que centrarse nuevamente en buscar a Precia. Miró a los chicos que estaban sentados en unas piedras en la orilla del arroyo.

–Mi nombre es Fate y el de ella es Hayate, pueden decirnos sus nombres.

–Yo soy Eric –dijo el chico del planeador sonriendo, parecía tener unos once años era rubio, con el cabello peinado en picos y lucía lleno de vitalidad pese a que tenía la cara y los brazos llenos de raspones.

–Mi nombre es Nebo –contesto el otro algo decaído, Fate pensó que podía seguir asustado, era castaño y un poco más bajo de estatura que el otro, tal vez más joven también.

–¿Nos pueden decir en que planeta o dimensión estamos? –volvió a preguntar Fate.

Los chicos sonrieron, porque les pareció rara la pregunta, pero las otras seguían esperando una respuesta.

–Esto es Al Hazard… ustedes ¿De dónde vienen? –pregunto Eric.

–Acabamos de llegar de otra dimensión… –explico Fate–. Estamos buscando a alguien, es una mujer, su nombre es Precia Testarossa, ¿Tienen alguna idea de donde podemos buscarla?

Los chicos se miraron y después negaron con la cabeza.

–Entonces ustedes pueden seguir solos, nosotras continuaremos buscándola.

–Pueden venir con nosotros y preguntarle a Columbe –les sugirió Eric.

–El conoce a todos en aquí ¡Seguro que sabe donde pueden buscarla! –agrego Nebo.

Finalmente Fate y Hayate decidieron acompañarlos y conocer a ese sujeto, en el camino averiguaron algunas cosas acerca de él y del lugar a donde se dirigían.

Según los chicos, Columbe sabía todo acerca de Al Hazard y lo más importante era que también conocía a todos. Era como su tutor, cuidaba de ellos y también de todos en el pueblo donde vivían.

Según los chicos los hombres de gris los perseguían porque que quieren encerrarlos en un laboratorio para hacer experimentos con ellos, debido a sus habilidades mágicas, aunque en ese momento no explicaron cuales. Earl, el pueblo al que se dirigían, daba refugio a todos los chicos como ellos, ahí podían crecer libres y sin cargar con ningún estigma por tener algún poder mágico.

No había planicies cerca, solo montañas y un bosque muy denso, a medida que se acercaban a las paredes del desfiladero de una montaña que parecía rebanada, como en escalones, pudieron distinguir entre la vegetación algunos portales, pararon frente al más grande, a medida que se adentraban se sorprendieron, pues esperaban encontrarse con un poblado con casas normales, pero estaban frente a una inmensa fortaleza.

Pasaron por algunas puertas pronto estaban en una especie de plaza semicircular con el techo muy alto, varios pasillos iniciaban ahí, como si fueran calles, entonces avanzaron por el más amplio, las paredes eran de piedra blancas, pulidas y muy bien iluminadas, a ambos costados había puertas metálicas. Se encontraron con gente que entraba y salía, todos les saludaban con una sonrisa, parecían amigables.

–¡Vamos a ver a Columbe ahora mismo para que le pregunten! –dijo Eric, Fate agradeció que los niños fueran tan impacientes.

El pasillo terminaba en una sala, al centro había una mesa y sillones alrededor y había algunas pantallas en las paredes que simulaban ventanas.

Los chicos les indicaron que esperaran mientras ellos desaparecían detrás de una puerta.

Fate permaneció en silencio recorriendo la sala con la mirada, parecía un centro de monitoreo. Aun estaba insegura de que el sujeto que esperaban pudiera darle alguna pista de Precia.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando escucharon que los chicos volvían y tras ellos caminaba un hombre de edad mediana alto rubio de facciones finas y con una amplia sonrisa. Fate y Hayate se pusieron de pie para recibirlo, pero el hombre las invito a tomar asiento nuevamente y él hizo lo propio frente a ellas.

–Columbe, ellas son Fate y Hayate, son quienes nos salvaron de la milicia… y las trajimos porque buscan a alguien. – Dijo Nebo, sin ninguna formalidad.

–¡¿Verdad que puedes ayudarles? –apuro Eric.

–Calma chicos, primero debemos agradecer a sus salvadoras y ofrecerles nuestra hospitalidad, que pensaran de nuestros modales.

–Pero ellas quieren saber –contesto Eric haciendo un mohín.

Fate y Hayate se divertian viendo que los chicos estaban más impacientes que ellas. Y podían asegurar que al tal Columbe se le daba bien el trato con los niños.

–Creo que los chicos se saltaron las presentaciones. Fate, Hayate; mi nombre es Columbe y les doy la bienvenida a Earl, pueden quedarse entre nosotros el tiempo que gusten. Y Gracias por salvar a los chicos. Tal vez deseen comer ahora mismo…

–Es un placer, y gracias pero estamos bien por el momento, en realidad quisiéramos hablar de lo que nos trajo hasta aquí –dijo Fate, –si es posible hacerlo en este momento.

–Claro, entiendo que buscan a una persona.

–Se trata de una mujer, una maga, ella debió haber llegado aquí hace algún tiempo, su nombre es Precia Testarossa, tal vez no use ese nombre aquí sería comprensible, pero es la única pista que tenemos de ella –dijo Fate.

Columbe medito por un momento, analizando su respuesta.

–Yo… conozco una mujer, una maga con ese nombre. –fue finalmente su respuesta.

Nuevamente el hombre guardo silencio, estudiando la reacción de ambas, un detalle que no paso desapercibido por Hayate que permaneció inerte solo escuchando. Por otro lado Fate quedo sin habla. Entonces Precia se encontraba realmente en ese lugar y pronto la encontraría.

–Ella también es científica –continúo Columbe–. Llego hace algunos años… y puedo asegurarles que su llegada ha sido una de las peores cosas han podido pasarle a Al hazard en los últimos años.

-o-

N/A: espero sigan pasando un rato agradable con esta historia, esa es la única pretención y en verdad muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente

Saludos


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes es propiedad de sus respectivos actores**

**TAKE A SHOT**

**Capitulo 6**

A Nanoha siempre le había gustado contemplar el cielo como ahora lo hacía, pero en ese momento añoraba volar, cruzar ese mismo cielo directo hasta donde se encontrara Fate.

Había llegado más temprano de lo que acostumbraba al campo de entrenamiento y ya tenía todo listo, excepto que sus alumnos tardarían todavía un largo rato en llegar, y ahora sin más que hacer estaba apoyada en el barandal mirando al cielo.

–Fate-chan… –dijo con un largo un suspiro.

–¿La extrañas, verdad? Y solo han pasado tres días.

–Vita-chan, llegas temprano.

–Sí. Ahora que estamos solas Rein y yo tenemos más trabajo –dijo vita con autosuficiencia–. Hmm… aunque Rein prefiere trabajar sola cuando no está Hayate. Llegué desde la madrugada para ayudarle pero me envió a hacer una ronda, y no sé para qué si las instalaciones están vacías, además hay personal que hace eso; entonces me aburrí y decidí venir para acá.

–También ustedes se sienten solos sin Hayate-chan… fue inesperado que acompañara a Fate-chan… Y con eso no sé si preocuparme más… nya jajaja –dijo Nanoha bromeando, sin embargo Vita apenas rió.

–Vita-chan, yo… lamento que resultaran envueltos en esta situación, de verdad creo que debimos enfrentar esto Fate-chan y yo solas.

–Nanoha, yo no culpo a Fate por esto; si Hayate fue con ella es porque quiso y lo decidió por sí misma, nadie se lo pidió. Además yo puedo entender lo que siente Fate; no te ofendas pero a veces pienso que somos como ella… sé que nosotros solo somos programas; pero igual que ella nacimos con un propósito definido y con sentimientos de apego por una persona, sentimientos que estaban ahí, dentro de nosotros desde el principio y ya, sin ninguna experiencia o justificación, los sentíamos y nada más; y sin embargo somos más afortunados que ella porque la persona para la que fuimos creados, siempre nos ha cuidado y sido amable, nos acepto y amó desde el primer momento, yo conocí la felicidad y he vivido muchas cosas divertidas al lado de ella… y puedo justificar esos sentimientos… pero si mi ama nos hubiera rechazado, y nos hubiera tratado de otra forma… yo creo que también buscaría respuestas para entender esas emociones. No puedo decir que no podría ser feliz porque eso es algo que conozco ahora y antes no… quiero decir que… comprendo la confusión que siente Fate.

–Vita-chan eres un ser maravilloso –dijo Nanoha abrazando a la pequeña guerrera que enseguida trato de liberarse haciendo muecas de disgusto.

En ese momento Nanoha deseo más que nunca poder estar al lado de Fate y decirle que se enorgullecía de lo estaba haciendo, que por fin entendía sus razones para sentirse confundida y el porqué quería enfrentar su pasado, ahora sabía que esos sentimientos eran algo que estaban en Fate porque así nació y siempre iban a ser parte de ella misma y no podía dejarlos de lado; eran como el color de sus ojos que siempre fueron así de hermosos… Por fin comprendía la necesidad de Fate de buscar respuestas para poder seguir adelante con todo lo que era.

–Nanoha, te diré un secreto –dijo Vita bajando la voz–. Yo iré por Hayate.

–Pero ¿cómo?

–Estoy segura que Rein puede llevarme… Aunque todavía la tengo que convencer, y también a Shamal y a Zafira; pero no importa lo que tenga que hacer, yo iré por Hayate.

Nanoha quedo sin palabras. Si Vita podía ir, entonces ella también… y lo haría, se quedo un rato pensando como haría para convencer a Rein.

–Nanoha ¿Quieres chocolates?

–Vita-chan, todavía no hemos desayunado –contesto confundida por la oferta.

–Lo sé, pero voy a obsequiárselos a Rein en el desayuno –dijo Vita guiñándole un ojo.

–Vita-chan… ¿Cuáles son los chocolates preferidos de Rein? –preguntó Nanoha mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

–Te lo diré, si prometes no abrazarme después.

-o-

Fate contemplaba el paisaje desde una terraza muy alta, estaba empezando a desesperar, era su tercer día en ese lugar y pese a que al principio las cosas parecían marchar bien, ahora se sentía estancada. Cuando llegaron la mejor opción fue aceptar la ayuda de Columbe para encontrar a Precia, estaba enterado de muchas cosas acerca de ella y de dónde podría encontrarse pues según él ella ocupaba un cargo en el que no estaba en un lugar fijo.

Al parecer Al Hazard estaba en una situación de conflicto. Según les informó Columbe tenían un consejo que gobernaba, pero no mucho tiempo atrás sus miembros se dejaron influenciar por una nueva ideología instalaron una dictadura totalitaria, impusieron su dominio en todas y cada una de las actividades, tanto las comerciales, científicas y ni hablar de administrar la magia, después de todo ese era su principal objetivo. Todo era controlado por el gobierno y lo que era un paraíso para científicos y magos se convirtió en un una infierno, antes de que pudieran hacer nada el siguiente objetivo fue confinar a los magos más poderosos y científicos más brillantes, a quienes no cooperaban voluntariamente en los programas oficiales sus poderes mágicos les eran sellados.

Más grave era que ahora todos los niños con alguna habilidad mágica eran llevados a laboratorios, donde se experimentaba con ellos. Precia estaba entre los científicos que dirigían dichos proyectos, además que sus investigaciones habían marcado la pauta en la manipulación externa del poder mágico de una persona.

Enterarse de esas cosas dejo a Fate muy afectada, de verdad le dolió pues seguía tratándose de la mujer que la creo, a fin de cuentas era su madre; y jamás espero encontrarla en una situación como esa. Todavía no sabía nada de Alicia, la verdad fue que no se atrevió a preguntar, pero tenía esperanzas de que estuviera bien; todo esto la hizo sentir deprimida, en verdad se había creado expectativas de ver a su familia de nuevo. Ahora estaba más confundida, pensaba que si todo era verdad era su responsabilidad detener a Precia y llevarla de vuelta a Midchilda para que pagara por sus crímenes.

Por otro lado estaban esos chicos, deseaba ayudarles de eso no había la menor duda, pero eso le llevaría mucho tiempo y ella prometió a su familia volver lo más pronto posible.

Tenía muchos conflictos y dudas al respecto. Por otro lado no había hablado con Hayate de la situación en la que estaban, de alguna manera quería pedir su opinión para tomar cualquier decisión. Por otro lado por alguna razón, que todavía no sabía, Hayate estaba siendo un tanto hermética con cualquier información personal que les solicitaran sus anfitriones y desde un principio le aconsejo a Fate que actuara igual y que no mencionara la relación que tenía con Precia.

Empezó a preguntarse si no hubiera sido mejor quedarse en su casa sin hacer nada, al lado de su familia.

Alzo la vista para mirar el cielo, ese que tanto le gustaba a Nanoha.

–Nanoha, me haces mucha falta…

Dijo en un susurro apenas audible para sí misma, quizá lo mejor era volverse ahora mismo al lado de su esposa e hija; pero enseguida recordó que le prometió a Nanoha que iba a enfrentarse con su pasado y resolverlo; debía encontrar a Precia para obtener respuestas y así poder volver con orgullo al lado de la mujer que amaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando así, mirando al cielo, eso siempre parecía liberarla… "el cielo de Nanoha".

–Apuesto a que estas pensando en cierta pelirroja de ojos azules, no tan lindos como los míos –le dijo Hayate mientras se acercaba por su espalda y luego se recargó en el barandal, quedando a su lado, para apreciar el paisaje.

–¿Cómo sabes?

–Déjame pensar un poco… Estabas suspirando, mirando al cielo y con la mente en otra dimensión… no creo que haga falta otra pista.

Fate sonrió, mientras escuchaba esa respuesta, no había que romperse la cabeza para saber que era rara la ocasión en que Nanoha no ocupara sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? –pregunto Fate más para sí misma que para la castaña.

–Apuesto a que mirando al cielo preguntándose qué estás haciendo –respondió Hayate muy divertida con lo predecibles que eran sus amigas cundo se trataba de su relación.

–Espero que no se esté desesperando… Si estuviera en el espacio en cualquier misión ya hubiera hablado con ella, por lo menos sabría que estamos bien.

Hayate, que había estado de muy buen ánimo como de costumbre, sintió una tristeza repentina recordando a sus familiares, la verdad era que los extrañaba mucho. Entendía a Fate en su deseo de hacerles saber que estaban bien; se preguntó sí sus chicos estarían tan preocupados como Nanoha.

–Cuando estoy fuera, me distrae el trabajo la mayor parte del día y es por las tardes cuando más extraño a mi familia; pero muchas veces puedo comunicarme con ellas por las noches, pensaba que eso era muy poco; pero ahora daría cualquier cosa por oír su voz y hacerles saber que estoy bien. Me gusta pensar que el entusiasmo de Nanoha es inagotable.

En eso tenía razón Fate, solo una chica con la determinación de Nanoha estaría la mayor parte del año esperando a su esposa en casa, sin perder el entusiasmo. Repentinamente vino a la mente de Hayate la imagen de Nanoha en una concesionaría de autos buscando una camioneta rosa y la expresión de los vendedores, sonrió pensando que también era admirable lo temeraria que era su amiga ante el ridículo; pero seguro que esos vehículos solo los surtían bajo pedido y podían ser más costosos, eso último inquieto un poco a la castaña.

–Fate-chan… ¿Le le dejaste tu tarjeta de crédito a Nanoha-chan? –Fate giro a mirar a la castaña por lo inesperada que le pareció la pregunta, no supo interpretar la expresión de Hayate, y además esa emoción repentina la hizo estremecer.

–¿qué?…

–¿Qué si Nanoha-chan puede usar tu línea de crédito?

–Claro, ella pude disponer de todo lo que tengo, cuando y como ella quiera. ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Nada era un detalle de su relación del que no estaba enterada; pero eso está muy bien, me parece genial que como pareja tengan ese nivel de confianza.

Fate quedo en silencio sin encontrarle mucho sentido a lo que Hayate dijo, aunque no tardo mucho en dejarlo de lado, en este momento lo que más le preocupaba era encontrar a Precia. Por otro lado aunque estaba en el mismo lugar que Hayate y hasta compartía habitación con ella, prácticamente no habían hablado del tema, y era un poco su culpa, la estaba evitando porque se sintió avergonzada con la castaña de ser la hija del monstruo que Columbe había descrito. No sabía cómo hablar de ello con su amiga. Y en esos días, Hayate no la presionó mucho con el tema, en realidad trato de evitar mencionar nada, era evidente que sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo. La castaña se había dedicado a curiosear por la fortaleza y en poco tiempo ya conocía casi todo y también a muchas personas, Fate pensaba que si se quedaban un poco más superaría en popularidad al mismo Columbe.

–¿Cómo van las cosas? –pregunto Fate, rompiendo el silencio en que se habían quedado.

–He estado paseando por aquí y allá, pero me he enterado de muy poco, son muy amigables pero no muy comunicativos –respondió la castaña, mientras miraba al horizonte.

–Tú tampoco has colaborado mucho.

Le comentó Fate a su amiga haciéndole notar que ellas también habían sido muy huidizas a los cuestionamientos que podían hacerles los demás.

–Recuerda que estoy de vacaciones, así que no tengo que darle explicaciones oficiales a nadie.

–¿Tienes la misma sensación que yo? –preguntó Fate tratando de tocar el tema de una vez.

–¿Qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo?

–Podemos intentar buscar por nuestro lado, la verdad no puedo decidir aun que puede ser más conveniente –terminó diciendo Fate con un poco de hartazgo.

Hayate había tratado de no presionar a Fate con el tema y espero pacientemente sin mencionar nada de lo que les habían dicho de la situación actual de Al Hazard, entendía como podía estar sintiéndose su amiga. Pensó que debía apoyarla como mejor pudiera, entonces quiso hacerle saber su opinión.

–"_Pienso que de alguna manera están satisfechos por retenernos así sin hacer nada y… ¿no te parece raro que los chicos se refieran a este lugar como un poblado, cuando todos los habitantes parecen ser científicos o militares? Es razonable hasta cierto punto pues tratan de organizar una guerrilla… y estamos en una fortaleza… parece muy simple" _–dijo Hayate usando telepatía, y volviendo la vista al paisaje, ese detalle puso en alerta a Fate.

–"_¿Qué opinas de lo que dijeron de Precia?"_ –Pregunto Fate también con telepatía igual que su amiga pensando que no estaba por demás el tomar precauciones.

–"_Todo encaja con su perfil, pero tengo mis reservas, de cualquier forma ahora mismo te aconsejo que mejor te concentres en lo que no nos han dicho, estoy convencida que hay más cosas todavía. Por otro lado creo que a pesar que no lo han pedido esperan que les ayudemos con su pelea."_

–"_De alguna manera pretenden manipularnos…" _–dijo Fate tratando de adivinar las intenciones de sus anfitriones.

–"_Aunque lo disimulan se mueren por saber nuestras intenciones, yo estaría igual en su lugar"._

–"_Puedo asegurar que conocen a Precia y que saben dónde encontrarla, pero de nada sirve si no nos lo quieren decir" –_dijo Fate con desanimo.

Hayate asintió mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con esa observación.

–"_Todos dicen que no es seguro afuera y más si tenemos habilidades mágicas" _–dijo Hayate después de un rato, Fate se quedo pensando un momento.

–"_Entonces por qué permiten que los niños salgan solo. Además… con los antecedentes que nos dieron de Precia debe ser fácil encontrarla" _–termino por decir Fate, que acababa de tomar una decisión, buscaría por su cuenta y lo más pronto posible.

–"Y_ cuando eso pase decidirás que es correcto hacer, por ahora no te atormentes con eso, después de todo esta no es nuestra pelea… aun. Decide si pelear o no hasta después de encontrarla."_

Al escuchar lo último Fate agradeció que su amiga la acompañara, siempre había confiado en el juicio de Hayate aun en las circunstancias más difíciles, y se sentía más animada para retomar su búsqueda.

–Hoy salió un convoy a la ciudad, intente unirme pero me dijeron que tenían que elaborar un plan para llevarme y reservar un guía para mí –dijo Hayate retomando la conversación sin usar ya la telepatía.

–Que diplomacia…

Fate ya no pudo continuar porque la interrumpió una alarma.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Hayate mirando a todos lados.

–Hayate, mantente cerca de mí?

Alrededor de ellas se movilizaban personas en distintas direcciones, Fate indicó a Hayate que la siguiera, se internaron por un pasillo que las llevo a la sala donde Culumbe les había dado la bienvenida cuando llegaron. Todos se movían de un lado a otro parecían tan preocupados que no notaron su presencia, Fate y Hayate pusieron atención a las pantallas, la imágenes mostraban grupos de hombres volando en monoplazas internándose en el bosque, otra pantalla mostraba naves más grandes, los cañones que tenían al frente y en los costados las hacían ver peligrosas.

–Jamás se habían acercado tanto… –escucharon decir a Columbe que observaba alternativamente todas las pantallas.

–¿Qué están buscando? –preguntó un hombre mayor a su costado que parecía ser otro de los líderes del lugar

–Quieren provocarnos –Indico Columbe.

–¿Qué hacemos? –quiso saber una mujer que operaba una terminal.

–Esperar… son pocos para pretender atacarnos, con eso no conseguirían hacernos nada. Debemos esperar, apenas están en entrando al bosque –respondió Columbe muy seguro.

–¡Activemos las barreras! –sugirió alguien más

–No, eso es lo que quieren, provocarnos para que mostremos lo que tenemos. Esperemos… no se arriesgaran a llegar hasta nuestras puertas con tan poco.

–Mira eso –se escucho a una mujer señalando una pantalla al fondo de la sala

Todos fijaron la mirada en una pantalla que mostraba a una joven volando bajo entre los arboles del bosque

–Es Sibila, ¿qué hace aquí? –Preguntó Columbe más para si que para la gente a su alrededor.

–Probablemente escapó y la están siguiendo, les lleva una buena distancia. ¿Vamos por ella?

–No, seguro eso es lo que esperan que hagamos, no seremos tan ilusos como para tragarnos eso, esperemos a que se acerque lo suficiente para activar las barreras tras ella. Apuesto que cuando se estrellen y les lancemos unos cuantos disparos de advertencia con los cañones darán marcha atrás.

Al escuchar ese discurso Fate sintió alivio, al parecer Columbe y su gente eran más racionales que violentos. Pero se preguntaba quién era esa chica. Por su parte Hayate también estaba observando con curiosidad como es que operarían las barreras y los cañones mencionados. Ambas no perdían detalle de de cómo manejaban las maniobras.

No había transcurrido un minuto, cuando una alarma llamo la atención de todos y dirigieron su atención a otra pantalla. Eric, el chico rubio salía de la fortaleza por un portal montado en su deslizador. Pareció que eso alarmo por fin a Columbe.

–¿Por qué salió? –por fin preguntó Fate.

–Es su hermana, seguro la vio en alguna pantalla. Debemos ir por él o lo atraparan, ¡Claro, eso es lo que vinieron a buscar! –Señalo Desesperado el hombre mayor al lado de Columbe

–Nosotras podemos ir, soy rápida y lo alcanzaré, Hayate vamos –dijo Fate corriendo a la salida sin esperar una respuesta.

Cuando llegaron al portal de salida ya portaban su barrier jacket y enseguida emprendieron el vuelo.

–Baradiche, ¿puedes localizarlo?

–Yes, sir.

Fate volaba tan rápido como era capaz, Hayate se fue quedando atrás pero eso no les preocupo, siempre sucedía así después de todo.

Cuando por fin visualizo a Eric, ya se habían alejado mucho de la fortaleza, trató de llamarlo pero él no la escuchaba, se le emparejo y él ignoró sus llamados, cuando lo alcanzo en una maniobra lo sujeto, pero el peleaba por liberarse, y de pronto dejo de hacerlo.

–¡Sibila! –llamo el chico en un grito desesperado.

–¡Eric! –fue la respuesta que escucharon.

Fate giro el rostro para ver a la chica que estaba frente a ellos, ella, por su parte bajo al suelo pero mantuvo la distancia. Como respuesta el chico se libero y corrió directo a ella para abrazarla.

–Somebody is coming, sir.

Fate no pudo reaccionar a la advertencia de Bardiche, y cuando estaba tratando de ubicar a los intrusos, ya había una red apresando a los chicos, fue hasta entonces que se mostraron dos sujetos para colocarse a los costados de su presa. Vestían el mismo uniforme que vio la primera vez que los encaro, con el rostro totalmente cubierto y con los anteojos oscuros cubriéndoles los ojos, era imposible para Fate percibir alguna emoción de sus oponentes, no podía especular con sus intensiones.

–¡Sueltenlos! –ordeno Fate empuñando a Bardiche.

Fate se tenso al ver tipo que los amagaba estaba apuntándoles con su arma.

–Mejor suelta tu dispositivo y entrégate –fue la respuesta de uno de los individuos.

–"_Fate-chan" _ –la llamo Hayate mentalmente para avisarle que estaba cerca.

–"_Hayate espera, están amenazando a los chicos"_ –advirtió Fate a su amiga.

–También advierte a tu compañera que se entregue, en este momento nuestra gente nos está rodeando, es mejor que bajen a tierra y desactiven sus dispositivos si no quieren que les pase nada a estos niños –dijo el sujeto apuntando también a Eric.

–Hayate, tenemos que entregarnos, si no lo hacemos pueden matarlos.

Fate desactivo a Bardiche, inmediatamente detrás de ella aterrizo Hayate desactivando también su dispositivo y quedándose unos pasos de distancia. Fate trato de pensar en alguna opción, apenas evaluaba la situación cuando escucho una detonación y alguien cayo detrás de ella.

–¡Hayate! –grito desesperada corriendo enseguida al lado de su amiga que yacía en el piso.

Ágilmente el sujeto que amenazaba a Sibila, corrió recogiendo a Bardiche y acercándose a Fate que estaba inclinada al lado del cuerpo inerte de Hayate, y le apunto con su arma. Fate se tenso al sentir el cañón del arma en su espalda.

–¿Qué clase de persona eres? –cuestiono Fate con un gesto de dolor y enojo.

–De la clase de personas que hacen esto.

Fate se estremeció, al escuchar esa voz, era de una mujer… extrañamente le pareció familiar, y su cuerpo se estremeció.

–¿Quién eres?

Eso fue lo único que Fate alcanzo a preguntar antes de que la mujer accionara el arma, instantáneamente sintió que un fuerte calambre la atravesó desde la espalda y se desvaneció. Todo se volvió negro y terminó perdiendo la conciencia.

Por algún tiempo quedo sumergida en un profundo sueño, donde todo era oscuridad, tenía la necesidad de despertar pero le era imposible nada de su cuerpo le respondía, se sentía sujetada por algo o alguien, y en esa oscuridad escucho que la llamaban.

–Fate-chan…

Trato de contestar pero su cuerpo no respondía, se esforzó un poco más y consiguió abrir los ojos aunque al principio veía todo en blanco, poco a poco consiguió distinguir una silueta borrosa.

–Fate chan… por fin despiertas –dijo Hayate.

Poco a poco recuperó la consciencia noto que estaba tendida en una cama estrecha, Hayate estaba inclinada a su lado llamándola, y fue evidente su alegría al notar que despertaba.

–¡Gracias a dios que estas bien!, empezaba a preocuparme… si que tardaste en despertar.

–¿Qué paso? –preguntó Fate aun confundida, tratando de incorporarse pero apenas lo intentó Hayate la detuvo con el brazo.

–Espera un rato antes de levantarte, yo me desmaye cuando me levanté. Hace un buen rato que yo desperté, y tú… seguiste igual hasta ahora, ¿no te parece raro? Siempre pensé que eras más resistente que yo –dijo Hayate sonriendo como siempre.

Fate aclaro la vista y miró alrededor, la habitación donde se encontraban muy pequeña, las paredes completamente blancas y apenas cabían las dos camas estrechas con un pasillo entre ellas; no había más muebles, ni ventanas solo una puerta metálica con una diminuta mirilla en la parte superior. Entonces Fate recordó la advertencia que le habían hecho en Earl de que los magos eran encerrados para obligarles a colaborar o sellarles sus poderes mágicos.

–¿Hace cuánto que estamos aquí? –pregunto Fate.

–No tengo idea, pienso que llevo despierta unas seis horas, espero que tengamos noticias pronto porque esta habitación es agobiante…

–Caímos en una trampa… yo lo siento Hayate, estas aquí por mi culpa.

–No pasa nada, después de todo estamos vivas y mientras así sea tenemos una oportunidad.

–¿Piensas que podemos escapar?

–Este… nop, pero piénsalo, esto tiene su lado bueno ahora estamos más cerca de Precia.

Fate aun permanecía recostada, y por primera vez en muchos años el pensar en Precia la hizo sentir inquieta, volvió a sentir una angustia que no supo explicar, acaso era miedo... Rememoró la convivencia que tuvo con ella, extrañamente jamás había pensado en Precia como una persona puramente cruel, de alguna manera creía que únicamente con ella podía tener ese comportamiento, incluso llego a sentir que era justificable porque ella era su hija y podía castigarla de aquella forma si consideraba que lo merecía. Pero ahora que Precia era acusada de confinar personas y usarlas para experimentos, por primera vez en su vida se creyó consciente de la verdadera crueldad de esa mujer. Tenía miedo, realmente se encontraba en peligro.

En un esfuerzo por aclarar esa confusión recordó la voz de la mujer que la dejo inconsciente.

–Fate-chan ¿estás bien?

Fate reaccionó con la pregunta de Hayate, se giro a mirarla.

–Hayate, estamos en peligro, tú estás en peligro…

–Fate-chan cálmate.

–No debí permitir que vinieras… esto tenía que enfrentarlo sola.

–Fate-chan, está bien… saldremos de esta y volveremos con nuestras familias.

–No lo entiendes, realmente estás en peligro y es mi culpa.

Hayate se preocupo, sentía que la determinación de su amiga estaba en riesgo no podía permitir que Fate continuara con esa crisis. Y como siempre su amiga parecía sentirse la única responsable de la situación de ambas.

–Fate-chan, mírame –tomo el rostro de Fate en sus manos mostrándole una actitud serena–. Yo estoy aquí porque quise… y no tienes que sentir culpa por eso… porque la realidad es que te estoy usando y cualquier cosa que me pase yo me la busqué.

Fate no entendió, las palabras de Hayate no tenían sentido de que estaba hablando. Hayate por su parte sonrió ante la sorpresa de Fate.

-o-

N/A: Gracias por leer, sé que fue corto y además hay que explicar porque la insistencia de Hayate en viajar con Fate... creo que eso aun es una sorpresa

P.d. disculpen por la faltas ortográficas, gramaticales o de sentido común en que pude incurrir.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Gracias por segur esta historia, si más le dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

**TAKE A SHOT**

**Capitulo 7**

–¿Y, cómo es eso de que me estas usando? –preguntó Fate.

–No te asustes, tampoco es como si te hubiera usado como mi boleto para venir a conquistar Al Hazard, para derrocar a la TSAB y después convertirme en reina del universo.

Si la intención de Hayate era distraerla, definitivamente lo había logrado. Fate sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza cuando intento ponerse de pie, desistió por completo de levantarse cuando le pareció que sus piernas fallarían en soportarla, y se recostó de nuevo tratando de pensar con claridad, pero de momento quería saber por qué la castaña le decía esas cosas.

–Vas a explicarme de una vez –por fin demandó Fate luego de un rato.

Fate ya había recuperado la calma y se incorporo para sentarse en la cama con la espalda recargada en la pared, Hayate no respondió enseguida, meditó un momento, y después fue a sentarse al lado de su amiga que continuaba mirándola con un gesto interrogante.

–Fate-chan, ¿odias la política verdad? –Hayate soltó la pregunta de repente, Fate no respondió enseguida por la confusión que le provoco la pregunta, entonces la castaña se giro buscando urgir a Fate con la mirada.

–Sí la odio, como la mayoría, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que acabas de decir? –respondió Fate aun confundida.

–Yo también la odio, pero es algo en lo que tarde o temprano quedamos involucrados por el hecho de pertenecer a la TSAB.

–¿De qué hablas? Nosotras somos militares y no estamos tan involucradas con la política como dices.

–La administración es propiamente una milicia y como tal funciona, pero la dirige un consejo, donde militares de alto rango son elegidos por algún supuesto "proceso democrático", y dentro de los miembros del consejo hay niveles –explico la castaña de manera tranquila.

–Yo sé todo eso, de alguna manera es así para que estén representados los intereses de todos –insistió Fate, que aun no entendía lo que su amiga trataba de explicarle.

–Las cosas dentro del consejo están un poco revueltas… –volvió a tratar de explicar Hayate, que guardo una pausa mientras se frotaba la barbilla tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas– Hay varios grupos radicales y ultraconservadores… y uno en especial que piensa que es peligroso que los magos concentren tanto poder mágico y además tengan influencia política y militar al mismo tiempo dentro de la TSAB; y piensan que para equilibrar las cosas con los habitantes del universo que no poseen poder mágico deben limitar la influencia de los magos en los puestos importantes del consejo, a mi eso no me parece grave; pero… hay otros quienes piensan que gradualmente también limitarán la presencia de los magos en la milicia y que llegara el momento en que los magos solo sean usados como soldados de combate.

–Aun así eso no nos afecta porque eso es lo que hacemos ahora mismo, nosotras prevenimos catástrofes, es por eso que estamos en la milicia, para apoyar con nuestro poder mágico, en cierta forma somos soldados de combate –apuntó Fate, aunque se le ocurrió que jamás antes había cuestionado el actuar de la TSAB, siempre se había sentido parte de la administración, aunque en teoría solo era un soldado que recibía órdenes.

–Yo pensaba como tú; pero ellos, este grupo radical… creen que si ostentamos tanto poder podemos convertirnos en un peligro para la administración, y por eso están tratando mermar nuestra influencia, eso incluiría limitar el uso de nuestra magia únicamente para los intereses de la TSAB y gradualmente también limitarían nuestros derechos como ciudadanos, porque nos consideran diferentes.

Fate estaba pasmada, eso estaba lejos de la realidad que ella vivía día a día. Un complot de ese tamaño no podía estar gestándose frente a ella sin darse cuenta.

–Desde el año pasado –continuó Hayate–, Lindy-san, infiltro a alguien de su confianza como militante de un grupo ultraconservador liderado por el General Brigadier Granz, y confirmó que uno de los objetivos de su grupo es dejar de depender de la magia, de los magos propiamente dicho, lo que buscan es volver al uso de armas tecnológicas que puedan ser usadas por cualquiera; y en ese caso nuestro futuro es incierto, más aun si la TSAB es gobernada por gente que nos teme… Algunos piensan que serían capaces de restringirnos totalmente el uso de la magia tal vez hasta confinarnos, Ahora lo que estoy diciendo pueden ser meras especulaciones; pero estamos en riesgo, además de que cada día son más los limitadores que nos imponen.

–Pero hay muchos magos en el consejo, no permitirán que algo como eso suceda –dijo Fate.

–Y también hay no magos que nos apoyan; pero la mayoría son como nosotras, solo piensan en usar su magia para ayudar y dejan que los demás decidan por todos, confiando en que es lo correcto.

– Prefieren estar en la primera línea de defensa que haciendo política –dijo Fate tratando de enumerar mentalmente a los colegas que tenían injerencia en el consejo, dándose cuenta que eran muy pocos y todos eran ancianos, y estaban en los últimos escaños.

–Como ya te dije, hay muchos no magos que siguen creyendo en la administración de la magia como la razón de ser de la TSAB, y también creen en el trabajo conjunto entre magos y no magos, pero el grupo que lidera el general Granz se está posicionando muy rápido de los escaños más altos. Letty-san y otros Almirantes y Generales piensan que se debe enfrentar esta situación haciendo proselitismo político para conseguir escaños más altos y lograr que las cosas continúen como han sido hasta ahora. Me pidieron apoyo y yo se los brindé sin reservas; tenía que participar por convicción propia y además les estoy agradecida porque siempre me han ayudado en mi carrera.

– Sí, he notado que mi madre está muy al pendiente de las sesiones y deliberaciones del consejo, yo la cuestioné porque jamás se había interesado mucho en el tema, y se justifico diciendo que se sentía muy aburrida en su semiretiro –dijo Fate mientras rememoraba una rara conversación con su madre, quien al final comentó que la próxima vez que se encontrara frente a Hayate, seguro Lindy tendría que saludarla con solemnidad, como a un superior; Fate no entendió en ese momento y solo lo interpretó como una broma–. Quieren que ingreses al consejo para apoyarlas en su campaña –Terminó por decir Fate entendiendo que esa era la intención de su madre.

–Así es, pero no ahora mismo. Por mi rango actual no es mucha la influencia que obtendría. En estos días se está convocando una promoción para mí, varios Almirantes y Generales expondrán mis meritos y seguro obtendré un grado más; después de eso será el momento y tu madre, Letty-san y los demás apoyarían mi campaña para que consiga a uno de los escaños más altos del consejo, quizá un ministerio.

Fate quedo estática analizando el panorama que describía su amiga, si Hayate conseguía una promoción más entre los generales con más alto grado en toda la TSAB, solo los tres miembros del alto consejo estaban por encima de ellos, y sus grados eran más honorarios que parte de la carrera militar.

–Pero eres muy joven… para eso hace falta más influencia y… definitivamente edad; no importa que consigas un grado tan alto.

–Esa fue mi respuesta, yo… no quería hacerlo y les sugerí a Chrono o Verossa como candidatos. Pero dijeron que la carrera de Chrono no había sido tan llamativa como la mía, ahora mismo él no comanda una división como yo, aunque técnicamente tenga más poder para participar en decisiones importantes, por otra parte también tengo más contactos en el consejo que él; y Verossa no tiene el rango de poder mágico que yo poseo y mucho menos un perfil político, todos lo consideran un policía y por eso tiene muchos enemigos. Y en cuanto a la edad Lindy-san, Letty-san o cualquier otro general con sus galones no ofrecerían continuidad porque tendría que retirarse en poco tiempo.

–Tú… ¿no quieres hacerlo? –pregunto Fate y Hayate negó con la cabeza.

–No deberían obligarte –continuo Fate, preguntándose cómo era posible que la mayoría como ella siguieran ignorantes de esa situación–. ¿Tienes miedo? O … ¿piensas que no eres capaz?

–Temo al poder –dijo la castaña mientras recargaba su peso en la pared, de pronto volvía a sentir ese gran peso sobre sus hombros, de alguna manera se había sentido libre de esa carga desde que habían llegado a Al Hazard, pero ahora parecía que esa gran responsabilidad volvía a posarse sobre sus hombros –no tengo la madurez para ostentar esa posición; yo… sería responsable del destino de muchas personas y no quiero defraudar a nadie… aunque tal vez ahora mismo hay mucha gente decepcionada de mí. Además es agobiante saber que me vigilan todo el tiempo y… es estresante estar bajo el escrutinio de todos.

–Y entonces decidiste boicotearte con un escándalo… y es por eso que dices que me usaste… si esto afecta tu imagen entonces desistirán de hacerte su candidata.

–Me pareció un buen plan… yo lamento haberte involucrado –dijo la castaña en tono de disculpa, mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

–Hayate, eso no se compara con lo que estás haciendo por mí, no tienes que disculparte. Pero… ¿De verdad pensaste que esa era una la mejor solución? –la castaña negó con la cabeza.

–Siento culpa por decepcionar a la gente que me dio apoyo y confió en mí, pero yo no tengo la motivación de los demás… la que tienen ustedes –dijo Hayate conservando su derrotismo.

Fate pensó que su amígalo decía porque no tenía una pareja estable como ella que tenía a Nanoha y sin pensarlo podía aceptar cualquier misión para conservar el mundo seguro para ella; además estaba Vivio y haría cualquier cosa por que su hija pudiera decidir su futuro. "Vivio" pensó Fate… Y entonces entendió a qué se refería su amiga cuando decía que ella no tenía la motivación que podían tener Nanoha y ella misma, estaba hablando de Vivio, era el futuro de su hija y todos los niños como ella el que sería afectado con esas nuevas políticas.

–¡Hayate! sé que es egoísta pedírtelo pero es el futuro de mucha gente el que está en juego y no puedes renunciar así nada más, y esperar que algo mas pase. Además si las cosas están como dices probablemente en el futuro habrá enfrentamientos entre magos y no magos armados con tecnología, no puedes abandonar así sin más.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, ese era la principal preocupación de Lindy, que el temor y odio hacía los magos creciera a tal punto, y ella estaba de acuerdo en que lo mejor era conseguir acuerdos políticos dentro del consejo, y mostrar a la gente que estaban en un error quienes promulgaban el temor y rechazo a los magos. La castaña brindó una sonrisa a Fate, siempre que Fate le pedía algo se sentía acorralada, de hecho no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que le dijo "no" a cualquier cosa que la rubia le solicitara.

–Fate-chan, ya eche a perder todo, enterré mi carrera política antes de iniciarla.

–Eso a nadie le importa, lo arreglaremos… veras que cuando regresemos será fácil hacer que la gente lo pase por alto… y yo no creo que quienes te lo pidieron fueran a dejarte sola, además yo… nosotras estaremos contigo.

–Fate-chan ¿Ingresarías en la política si fuera necesario?

–Claro que lo haría para ayudarte… está en juego el futuro de personas muy importantes para mí.

Hayate comenzó a sonreír, en su mente lamentó que las campañas políticas no fueran como en su planeta, le hubiera encantado ser directora de campaña de Fate, era una lástima porque pensaba que la imagen pública de Fate era muy explotable.

–¿Cuándo regresemos? …Creo que alguien ya recuperó el optimismo –dijo Hayate volviendo a lucir su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Fate suspiro, recordando que debía volver para cuidar de su familia, ellas la necesitaban y no las iba a defraudar, nada iba a detenerla para volver y garantizar que Vivio y los demás tuvieran la oportunidad de elegir su propio futuro.

–Hayate, regresaremos, y ya sé que primero tenemos que salir de esta –dijo Fate mientras miraba alrededor tratando de buscar una forma de salir.

–¿Alguna idea? –cuestionó Hayate

–No, en realidad ninguna.

Ambas rieron liberando la tensión acumulada momentos atrás.

No paso mucho cuando escucharon que accionaban la cerradura de la puerta desde fuera, Fate le dirigió una mirada confiada y cómplice a su amiga. Tenía el presentimiento de que iban por ella. "Es el momento" pensó, porque quizá la hora de su encuentro con Precia estaba cerca.

La puerta se abrió y dos hombres con uniforme gris y sin expresión en el rostro entraron, uno se quedo detrás apuntándoles con un arma, el que iba delante se coloco frente a ella y le indico con una señal que debía ponerse de pie, Fate obedeció después le mostro un aparato parecido a unas esposas y le ordeno poner las manos dentro, el sujeto acciono el seguro y Fate quedo con las manos inmovilizadas.

–¡Sígueme! –le ordeno el tipo.

Fate obedeció no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a su amiga para tranquilizarla. Estaba inquieta y tal vez tenía miedo, pero quería enfrentar esto, recordó esa voz, la de la mujer que la ataco, "solo puede ser ella y _puedo hacerlo_" se repetía una y otra vez mientras cruzaban un largo pasillo, pasaron algunas puertas y finalmente su guía se paró frente a una, la abrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara.

La habitación era pequeña había una mesa en el fondo con dos sillas, una frente a la otra, la típica sala de interrogatorios, las paredes blancas y los cristales de las ventanas también impidiendo la vista al otro lado. Fate se quedo de pie en el centro.

Después entro otro sujeto, vestía una larga bata blanca como doctor o científico, le brindo una sonrisa y con un gesto con la mano la invito a sentarse en la silla al fondo, y él hizo lo propio frente a ella.

–Estas en calidad de detenida, aun no terminamos de definir tus cargos –comenzó a hablar el hombre–. Tu situación es difícil, tenemos pruebas para acusarte de terrorismo… ¿Por qué no empiezas por decirme tu nombre?

Fate permaneció en silencio.

–Eso no te ayudará, pero te aseguro que si colaboras puedo garantizar tu integridad física y la de tu cómplice.

–Solo hablaré con Precia Testarossa –contestó Fate en tono firme, y acabo por comprobar lo que ya sospechaba… ese tipo era un blandengue y no tenía experiencia en interrogatorios como este.

–No estás en condiciones de hacer peticiones, solo tienes una opción… colaborar –el hombre insistió nuevamente tratando de mostrar seguridad ante Fate.

–Quizá lo considere después de hablar con Precia Testarossa –volvió a responder Fate con voz serena y con la misma firmeza de antes.

El hombre se llevo la mano a la barbilla, Fate lo interpreto como que estaba valorando el tono del interrogatorio, ella por su parte también evaluaba al sujeto, demasiado blando e inseguro en su trabajo para su gusto.

Fate aprovecho y con calma se puso de pie rodeo la mesa y se coloco frente a una de las ventanas, lo único que veía era su propio reflejo, sin embargo lo miraba atentamente.

–De nada te servirá proteger a tu líder, va a abandonarte como a todos… ¿Por qué no piensas en ti misma un poco? –el hombre continuo con el interrogatorio desde su asiento tratando de mantener la atención de Fate, sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

Fate se dirigió a otra de las ventanas volviendo a estudiar su reflejo en ésta, le dirigió una sonrisa, "ahí estas" dijo en un susurro, por algo que no supo explicar, quizá por instinto, sintió una fuerte presencia detrás.

–Quiero ver a Precia Testarossa –volvió a solicitar Fate dirigiéndose más a su reflejo que a su interlocutor.

Fate se quedo firme y con la mirada fija a su reflejo durante algunos minutos, algo en su interior le indicaba que detrás de esa ventana estaba alguien que la atraía, no podía decir que se trataba de Precia, pero sin duda era la persona que más interés tenía en obtener información de ella.

–Eres rara… y tenemos interés en ti, deberías aprovechar y… –el interlocutor de Fate volvió a hablar tratando de llamar la atención de la rubia que simplemente había dejado de escucharlo desde hacía un largo rato.

De improviso la puerta fue abierta abruptamente por una mujer que interrumpió al sujeto.

–Yo continuaré con el interrogatorio, ¡retírate Favre! –dijo la mujer quedándose bajo el marco de la puerta, Fate enseguida la identifico por la voz, sin lugar a dudas se trataba de la misma que la atacó.

Fate giro lentamente sobre sus pies para mirar de frente a la persona que acababa de entrar en la habitación, trato de conservar la misma expresión neutral, aunque en su interior el cumulo de emociones era inmenso y clamaba por salir.

–Alicia… –llamo Fate a la mujer que en esta ocasión no cubría su rostro y pudo notar la sorpresa en ella al escucharla decir su nombre.

Ambas quedaron mirándose, estudiándose mutuamente. Fate tenía sentimientos encontrados, Alicia estaba frente a ella vestida con una larga gabardina negra que ocultaba totalmente su ropa debajo de esta, Fate no podía dar crédito, estaba viva y también parecía muy saludable, debía sentirse feliz por ello, pero las condiciones de su encuentro confirmaban que ella también era parte de la situación en que se encontraba Al Hazard, Alicia era cómplice de Precia. Eso le dolía profundamente; pero Fate ya había tomado una decisión, las enfrentaría y después volvería al lado su familia dejando todo atras.

Físicamente Alicia era casi idéntica a Fate, dejando de lado la estatura debido a que Fate era más alta por escasos centímetros, y podría ser que Alicia se veía un poco más joven y usaba el cabello más corto, por lo demás podía decirse que eran iguales.

Alicia solo se distrajo de mirar a Fate cuando giró a la puerta para asegurarse que Favre había salido, luego comprobó que los seguros de la puerta estaban puestos, por instantes dirigía la mirada a Fate y después miraba alrededor como comprobando el estado de la habitación, dio unos pasos hacía la mesa y miro a Fate indicándole con un ademan que volviera a su lugar en la silla del fondo.

Fate tuvo la clara impresión de que Alicia tenía más facultades para este tipo de interrogatorios que el tal Favre, lo sabía por su postura, el tono de su voz, y hasta la forma en quela miraba.

–Ahora… seré yo quien haga las preguntas –dijo Alicia tajante, tratando de parecer sería y controlando su enojo, por lo menos eso le pareció a Fate

Fate permaneció en silencio esperando, jamás deseo encontrarse con Alicia en estas circunstancias, pero no debía dejar que la confusión influyera en su juicio, tenía que soportar, y hacer acopio de toda la entereza de que era capaz para no permitir que la confusión nublara su mente, agradeció el que Alicia también se quedara en silencio, tal vez tratando de tomar el control de su propio desconcierto. Fate trato de buscar ventajas sobre ella, tenía una muy clara, al parecer Alicia no sabía nada de su existencia hasta este momento. Era totalmente explicable que se hubiera llevado una fuerte impresión con su encuentro, y ahora estuviera mucho más expectante que ella. Otra cosa de la que estaba segura era que si Alicia estaba allí seguro que estaba cada vez más cerca de Precia.

Trató de elaborar una estrategia para enfrentar el interrogatorio que Alicia pretendía dirigirle. Comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos y seguros para retomar su lugar en la mesa mientras seguía tratando de concretar un plan. Debía conseguir alguna información de Alicia, para estar más preparada para el momento de enfrentar a Precia, podía contestar algunas preguntas para que Alicia se confiara y a cambio le contestara las propias, decidió tratar de llevar el interrogatorio de manera cordial.

Fate tomo asiento y apoyo los brazos en la mesa sin dejar su expresión neutra, y mirando fijamente a su ahora única acompañante en todo momento. Alicia por su parte reacciono al ver a Fate sentada, y entonces se dirigió con pasos lentos a su lugar en la mesa al frete de Fate.

Alicia no la miraba directamente, parecía ensimismada, quizá evaluando el tono en que debía seguir el interrogatorio.

–Te diré las reglas: yo pregunto y tú respondes; te digo que hacer y tú solo obedeces… como puedes darte cuenta quien manda soy yo –dijo Alicia queriendo establecer su autoridad y sin importarle ya esconder su enojo.

Por su parte Fate permaneció en silencio, pensó que el ambiente tan tenso podía significar una ventaja más, sería paciente, y decidió esperar con calma la primera petición de Alicia.

–Empecemos por tu nombre… es justo que sepa cómo llamarte ya que tú sí conoces mi nombre –por fin dijo Alicia, mirando fijamente a Fate, comprobando cada detalle de su rostro, como si tratara de buscar algún rasgo que las diferenciara.

–Fate –contestó Fate después de tomarse se tiempo.

–Fate… no es muy común llamar así a alguien ¿es tu nombre o se trata de un alias? –volvió a preguntar Alicia en un tono relajado mostrando incredulidad.

–Ese es mi nombre –insistió Fate no sin antes tomarse su tiempo.

Alicia se relajo sobre la silla y se llevo una mano a la barbilla y cruzo las piernas, después entrelazo sus manos y miro directamente a Fate, quien se sintió atravesada por esa mirada.

–¿Y tu apellido?

–Solo soy Fate.

–No te creo, pero lo dejaremos así por ahora, en realidad hay algo más importante que quiero saber –dijo Alicia sin molestarse en ocultar su impaciencia–. Así que, Fate… ¿Por qué no empiezas por decirme quién eres realmente? O tal vez deba preguntar ¿Qué eres?

Fate sintió un hueco inmenso en el estomago, su rostro se estremeció dejando la calma que había logrado mostrar hasta el momento, con esa pregunta Alicia le dejaba ver que no la consideraba su igual, dudaba de su humanidad; se preguntaba si Alicia sabía que no era más que un clon… su clon. Fate sintió enfriarse su cuerpo tanto que luchaba porque su mandíbula no comenzara a temblar, no estaba preparada para eso.

Recordó que alguna vez tuvo una pesadilla donde Precia le reclamaba por usar la apariencia de Alicia para lograr sus propias ambiciones y la llamó "egoísta". Días después soñó a la propia Alicia acusándola de haberle robado su vida, y ahora se sentía estar viviendo esa pesadilla.

Fate sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su cien, su respiración se aceleró, y tenía una lucha interna por no desvanecerse no pudo evitar pensar que había dispuesto de una apariencia que no le pertenecía… de una existencia que no le pertenecía y no tenía derecho a decidir sobre su destino como lo hizo.

–Parece que eso te molesta… –dijo Alicia con un gesto de satisfacción –Ahora dime que es lo que pensaba conseguir tu líder usándote precisamente a ti para atacarnos.

Alicia se había dado cuenta perfectamente de la perturbación de Fate con el tema, y se sentía más confiada.

–¡Yo no tengo un líder! –dijo Fate casi gritando, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garanta, necesitaba respirar y dejar de sentir esa asfixia, la verdad era que se estaba desmoronando.

–No te creo, quien se atrevería a enfrentarnos sin tener a Columbe para respaldarlo –siguió atacando Alicia sin perder de vista cada reacción de Fate–. Veamos: sales de la nada y nos atacas sin ningún motivo y te llevas como rehenes a unos chicos que deberían estar bajo nuestra custodia, los llevas a su guarida y cuando vamos a rescatarlos ¿adivina quien intentó detenernos?

Alicia enumero uno a uno sus argumentos, conservándose tranquila y mostrando algo de sarcasmo, para hacer sentir que tenía completo control de la situación, tratando de acorralar a Fate, sabía que la prisionera estaba a punto de caerse a pedazos, solo debía seguir tirando de los hilos adecuados y con la tensión correcta.

–Yo defendí a esos niños de soldados que pretendían retenerlos sin su consentimiento ¡eran ustedes quienes los estaban secuestrando! Y yo lo evité –dijo Fate gritando, y liberando con ello algo de la desesperación que empezaba a acumular.

–No nos acuses, yo no tengo porqué darte explicaciones, ese es tú papel y no el mío –Espetó Alicia.

–Nadie tiene derecho a usar a sus semejantes como simples herramientas para lograr sus ambiciones y mucho menos a los niños.

Fue la respuesta de Fate, que extrañamente ahora sentía que su entereza volvía poco a poco cuando escucho que Alicia justificaba como cualquier cosa las actividades de los suyos en relación a ese tema. Le era difícil aceptar que su original pudiera pensar así.

–¿No me digas que te tragas todas esas patrañas de tu líder? –preguntó Alicia con tono burlón.

Fate guardo silencio, prefirió escuchar, a fin de cuentas no sabía mucho del tema y probablemente Alicia terminaría informándole un poco más.

–¿Sabes algo Fate? No creo que seas realmente tan tonta, sería una gran decepción para mí si así fuera. Y además te advierto que puedo ayudarte mucho si colaboras.

Alicia hablaba con tanta confianza que podía concentrase más en cada gesto del rostro de Fate en cada movimiento de su cuerpo, podía intuir hasta el ritmo de su respiración, y con esos indicios podía decidir por qué camino seguir.

–Jamás colaboraría con alguien que trata a los niños de esa forma, te vi amenazarlos con un arma –Fue la respuesta de Fate que ahora daba paso al enojo y con esos argumentos conseguía liberar algo de la presión acumulada.

–Allá tú si quieres seguir creyendo en esas patrañas… pero eso a mí no me interesa porque; entre tú y yo; nosotras no haremos una diferencia y tú menos, porque te atrape y eres mi prisionera –dijo Alicia y luego guiñaba un ojo– Eso depende de los demás, de los jefes para ser más exacta –dijo Alicia, bajando la voz y acercándose más a Fate como mostrándole algo de complicidad–. A mí me llama más la atención otro tema… tú.

Alicia volvió al tema, se puso más cómoda en su silla, era claro que se sentía más confiada, por su parte Fate estaba intentando retomar su autocontrol como al principio del interrogatorio, después del enojo que le había despertado Alicia ya no se sentía tan mal y se estaba preparando para retomar su plan.

– Es obvio que yo tengo más interés en ti… que tal si empiezas por explicarme ¿Por qué tienes mi apariencia? Acaso es un truco de tu líder, porque no entiendo ¿que busca haciendo una copia de mí? Me halaga pero no soy una persona con muchas aptitudes más allá de mi belleza –dijo Alicia conservando un tono relajado y mostrando una sonrisa confiada

–Si te refieres a Columbe, apenas lo conocí el día que rescaté a esos niños –indico Fate.

–Vaya… creo que estas siendo más accesible, pero todavía no sé si deba confiar en tus respuestas ¿Cómo es que me conoces y yo a ti no?

–Te vi hace años cuando éramos niñas, fue cuando supe tu nombre –contestó Fate, tratando de no mostrar emoción alguna, sin quitar la vista de Alicia para ver cada detalle de su reacción al enterarse que la conoció de niña.

–Yo no te recuerdo… –dijo Alicia tomándose la barbilla nuevamente–. Fate, voy a confesarte algo… Te hice unas pruebas cuando estabas inconsciente, mejor me ahorro cualquier historia fantástica y vamos directo al grano.

Antes de continuar Alicia se tomo un momento, volvió a observar a Fate detenidamente y después retomó.

–Cuando te vi pensé que tu apariencia había sido manipulada. Era lo más lógico porque no tenemos la misma estatura, pero nuestro ADN coincide… No soy tonta yo llegue aquí siendo niña y si ellos hubieran conseguido una muestra genética de mí para hacerte, aun estarías en proceso… pudieron haber acelerado el mismo, allá hay muchos científicos.

–Ya te dije que ellos no tienen nada que ver con mi origen –fue la respuesta de Fate.

–Pero el problema es que yo no tengo ni remotamente el poder mágico que tienes –prosiguió Alicia ignorando las palabras de Fate–. Si fueras una copia, tu ADN debería tener algunas variaciones para explicar esas diferencias y también la aceleración en tu desarrollo –dijo Alicia y después se detuvo un momento como buscando las palabras para continuar–. Nuestro ADN es idéntico… pero somos diferentes. Así que Fate… ¿Vas a decirme por qué?

Fate quedo sorprendida por las especulaciones de Alicia acerca de su origen y su relación con ella, claro que eran diferentes Precia lo noto enseguida, no entendía a que conclusión quería llegar era fácil saber que era un clon, porque las pruebas hacía dudar a Alicia.

–Yo no soy la persona idónea para darte respuestas, Alicia.

–Fate, solo dime… ¿Acaso somos gemelas idénticas?, porque esa es la única explicación que hay para un ADN idéntico y cualidades tan distintas al mismo tiempo.

Fate no podía creer lo que escuchaba, eso era imposible. Fue entonces que la puerta fue abierta de improviso nuevamente , y cuando vio quien se encontraba en la entrada quedó inmóvil, impávida mirando al frente; por su parte Alicia giro con un gesto de molestia por la interrupción.

–¡Madre! –dijo Alicia sorprendida y poniéndose de pie, mientras que Fate no pudo emitir sonido alguno.

–¡Alicia, da por terminado este interrogatorio! …–ordeno Precia– yo te daré las respuestas que buscas.

-o-

N/A: Gracias por leer y disculpen por la faltas ortográficas, gramaticales o de sentido común en que pude incurrir.

Me gustaría saber que les pareció el encuentro de Fate con Alicia.


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por seguir esta historia y en especial gracias a quienes muy amablemente comentan, sin más le dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**TAKE A SHOT**

**Capitulo 8**

Fate no podía creer lo que escuchaba, eso era imposible. Fue entonces que la puerta fue abierta nuevamente, y cuando vio quien se encontraba en la entrada quedó inmóvil, impávida mirando al frente; por su parte Alicia giro con un gesto de molestia por la interrupción.

–¡Madre! –dijo Alicia sorprendida y poniéndose de pie, mientras que Fate no pudo emitir sonido alguno.

–¡Alicia, da por terminado este interrogatorio! …–ordeno Precia– yo te daré las respuestas que buscas.

"Madre" creyó decir Fate; pero ningún sonido abandono su boca, y cuando trato de incorporarse ningún miembro de su cuerpo le obedeció. Precia estaba frente a ella, su alta figura permanecía bajo el marco de la puerta; aunque no se veía como la mujer que recordaba, trastornada por el dolor y la cólera, más bien su rostro parecía extraviado.

Esta Precia se veía unos diez años más joven de la que recordaba en el jardín del tiempo; llevaba una bata blanca y debajo se distinguía un vestido negro como era de esperarse que vistiera una científica, su cabello no era cano sino de un violeta muy oscuro. A Fate le pareció hermosa, sin duda ese concepto de su madre que estaba inherente en ella emergió con solo verla, pero también lo acompaño el pánico que le provocaba… entonces solo permaneció inmóvil esperando.

Por su parte Precia quedo estática, mirando fijamente a Fate desde el momento en que abrió la puerta, y no dejo de hacerlo pese a que se dirigió a Alicia; evidentemente la mujer también estaba de alguna forma afectada por verla a pesar del rostro con expresión confusa.

–Fate, –Por fin dijo Precia con una voz ronca y en un tono muy bajo, tanto que apenas pudo escucharse gracias al silencio sepulcral que imperaba en el lugar– no debiste venir…

¿ Acaso Precia tenía problemas para hablarle? ¿podía estar tan impresionada como ella? Fate se cuestionaba a si misma tratando de darle sentido a sus ideas a pesar de sus emociones, intentó reaccionar pero los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza chocando con sus con sus deseos, y esta confusión la maniataba, hasta que una frase pudo formarse en su mente para ser dicha.

–Yo… te encontré –dijo Fate con voz ronca y vacilante y en un tono tan bajo como el que Precia había usado.

Alicia, que había quedado en medio de las dos, giraba la cabeza alternativamente mirando a ambas, para ella era más que evidente que se habían olvidado de su presencia.

–Madre ¿Qué está pasando? –por fin cuestionó Alicia.

Al escucharla Precia salió de la especie de ensimismamiento en que estaba y miro a Alicia, su rostro mostraba, su sorpresa y confusión, tenía una rara expresión, era como si hubiera estado extraviada en un lugar muy lejano en sus recuerdos; entonces reaccionó y giro sobre sus pies para abandonar la habitación, y muy pronto sus pasos hicieron eco en el pasillo mientras se alejaba.

Alicia echo a correr tras su madre llamándola mientras que Fate quedo en su lugar escuchando como los pasos de Precia y los llamados de Alicia se desvanecían con la distancia, y cuando fueron apenas audibles se desplomo sobre la mesa cerrando los ojos. Su respiración continuaba agitada, y no podía calmar a su corazón latiendo velozmente clamaba por salir de su pecho.

No supo cuanto tiempo tardó en recuperar un poco la calma, pero lo logro a medida que en su cabeza se formaba la idea de que lo peor había pasado, porque de alguna manera había dado el primer paso, aunque en realidad había hecho poco.

Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento dejo de estar sola, pues cuando abrió los ojos vio más allá de la mesa un torso uniformado en negro con botones dorados al frente que la sorprendió, y su reacción fue levantar la cabeza para buscar el rostro de ese cuerpo.

–Me disculpo por sorprenderla de esa manera.

Le dijo una chica en tono solemne y amable, Fate no tardo mucho en reconocerla, era la hermana de Eric, y ante esta revelación no pudo disimular su desconcierto.

–Debe sentirse incomoda con eso –dijo la chica señalando el artefacto en las muñecas de Fate– permítame retirarlo –ofreció.

Fate se preguntaba cómo era que esa chica estaba ahí; sin embargo ella volvió a insistirle con un gesto y Fate entendió, entonces retiro las manos de su cuerpo para ser liberada. Fue fácil para la chica accionar el mecanismo del aparato y Fate vio libres sus manos.

–Perdone el olvido por favor –se disculpo, esforzándose por mostrar la culpa que sentía.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –por fin Fate pudo articular su pregunta.

–He venido por usted, me han encargado que le dé la bienvenida y sea su anfitriona por ahora –dijo la chica en un tono amable y conservando una sonrisa.

–Pero ¿Quién te pidió eso?

–Creo que no me he presentado –dijo la chica ignorando la pregunta, manteniendo el mismo tono amistoso –. Mi nombre es Sibila.

Fate observo detenidamente a la chica, su expresión alegre y solemne la hacían ver graciosa, de verdad le parecía sincera ¿qué no se suponía que era una prisionera? y para nada tenía tal aspecto, eso realmente la desconcertaba; pero la mirada ahora impaciente de la chica la hizo responder.

–Yo… soy Fate.

–Ya lo sabía. Por favor siéntase libre de solicitarme lo que guste.

–¿Solicitar qué? –Fate no entendía todavía a que se refería.

–Porqué no mejor la llevo a la habitación que le ha sido asignada, así podrá descansar y mudarse de ropa.

Sibila le ofreció una gabardina larga de color negro, Fate se sorprendió cuando reconoció la prenda como la misma que vestía Alicia, acaso ella misma se la había enviado para que la vistiera. Mientras se ponía la prenda se dio cuenta de que no había reparado en la forma en que vestía, llevaba camisa cerrada y pantalón blancos, y calzaba pantuflas, eso parecía pijama de hospital. Sonrió un poco por lo distraída que estaba y se apresuró a ponerse la prenda.

–¿Cómo se encuentra Eric? –pregunto Fate, un poco más relajada.

–El… se encuentra bien y dentro de muy poco estará mejor –dijo la chica y Fate noto que la preocupación nublo su rostro al responder–. Sígame por favor.

Fate no se movió ante la invitación lejos de eso se quedo de pie hasta que la chica, que había salido volvió por ella. Fate frunció el seño y la miro inquisitiva.

–¿Qué está pasando? Ustedes fueron capturados yo vi como los amenazaban con armas y… y ahora dices que eres mi anfitriona… ¡Explícame! –fue el reclamo de Fate

–Yo no puedo explicarle en este momento… pero créame que estoy ayudando a mi hermano –dijo Sibila en su defensa –. Por favor espere a que mis superiores le expliquen.

Fate entendió que tal vez la situación de la chica podía estar comprometida, y era mejor emplear otro tono, después de todo era una niña y necesitaba tener más tacto con ella, por otro lado en este momento podía ser su única fuente de información para saber que ocurría en ese lugar. Y si resultaba que esos chicos estaban en peligro no podía dejarlos a su suerte, Entonces opto por aceptar la invitación que le hacían y dejarse guiar.

–Está bien, muéstrame por dónde –dijo Fate relajándose y mostrando una sonrisa a la que Sibila respondió igual.

Salieron de la habitación y siguieron por un largo pasillo, Fate observaba con atención, las paredes eran blancas y muy pulcras, el ambiente bien iluminado con luz blanca, la puertas en su mayoría eran de un metal pulido y algunas habitaciones tenían ventanas a través de la cuales se podía ver su interior. En algunas alcanzo a ver grandes mesas con aparatos sobre ellas, y en otras había estantes con pequeños contenedores.

–La sección en la que estamos es la de investigación médica –le indicó la chica después de percatarse del interés que mostraba Fate.

Fate estaba confundida, pero también le hacía gracia la actitud de su guía que se esforzaba por mostrarse muy amable. En un primer impulso quiso preguntarle por qué se comportaba de esa manera, pero intuyó que Sibila volvería a ignorar ese tipo de cuestionamientos como había hecho al principio.

Después de recorrer el primer pasillo, Fate se sintió incomoda al ver que la gente se agolpaba sin ningún recato en ventanas y puertas mientras ella pasaba, se escuchaban murmullos e incluso algunas personas la señalaban.

–No se sienta incomoda, nos comportamos así porque estamos expectantes por su visita –dijo Sibila.

Con esa aclaración pensó que probablemente tenía un sonrojo en el rostro por sentirse observada y eso provocó la justificación de la chica, pero no dejaba de sentirse incomoda por llamar la atención de esa manera.

–Puedes decirme ¿qué provoca esa expectación?

–Es su apariencia… –dijo Sibila un poco tímida.

–Igual a la apariencia de Alicia –fue el comentario de Fate, en un susurro.

Se dejo conducir por pasillos y elevadores hasta lo que le pareció era la salida del edificio, ahí montaron en una banda que avanzaba lentamente recorriendo un túnel cilíndrico con paredes de algún material parecido al cristal, éste comunicaba el edificio del que salían con otro de forma cilíndrica, desde ahí tenían una vista esplendida del lugar mientras avanzaban dentro.

Fate volteaba de un lado a otro para ver más, podía apreciar desde ahí gran parte del complejo de edificios, la mayoría estaban comunicados con túneles, iguales al que estaba usando, que llegaban a distintos niveles del edificio al que se dirigían.

–Este edificio lo llamamos "ágora", no lo parece porque es un lugar cerrado; pero así se llama –dijo Sibila encogiéndose de hombros, cuando bajaron de la banda– desde este lugar se puede acceder a la mayoría de las instalaciones, aquí también se encuentran las instalaciones para recreación como los comedores, auditorios y las tiendas ¿Quiere que vayamos al comedor ahora?

–Por ahora no es necesario, lo que me apetece es descansar –indico Fate ante la invitación de la chica.

Este lugar estaba más concurrido; pero su presencia ya no provocaba el mismo efecto y se sintió más tranquila, aun así no dejaban de bridarle una sonrisa en señal de saludo.

–¿Sabes dónde está mi compañera? –pregunto Fate.

–Ella debe estar en la habitación desde hace un buen rato, no se preocupe.

Continuaron caminando hasta abandonar el edificio y montaron en otra banda de un túnel, ahora el paisaje era nocturno y destellaban las luces de los edificios contiguos.

–En este edificio están los dormitorios, la mayoría nos hospedamos aquí; pero también hay muchos que viven en la ciudad o en los suburbios, y vienen a diario –le indico Sibila.

Después de recorrer algunos pasillos Sibila se detuvo frente a una puerta, paso una tarjeta en la cerradura y cuando la puerta se abrió, invitó a Fate a entrara. Las luces se encendieron automáticamente en una intensidad agradable, era una habitación amplia; contaba con una sala y un gran ventanal que ofrecía una bella vista hacia la ciudad y al fondo alcanzaba a ver dos camas grandes.

–Esperamos que disfruten su estancia –volvió a indicarle la chica–. Puede de asearse y descansar; después volveré para llevarla a comer.

–Mi compañera, parece que no está –hizo notar Fate extrañada después de recorrer la habitación con la mirada y no ver rastros de Hayate.

–Tal vez salió a dar una vuelta por allí, usted también es libre de hacerlo; y si no sabe como volver busque una pantalla como esa –dijo la chica señalando una pantalla, acerco su mano y unas teclas luminosas aparecieron en la parte inferior –ésta es mi clave –le indico tecleando una combinación de signos que Fate memorizó.

–De esa manera estará poniéndose en contacto conmigo y yo sabré donde dónde encontrarla, también puede preguntar a cualquiera por la subdirectora de proyectos, todo el mundo la conoce; lo más seguro es que la envíen conmigo, porque soy su asistente –Terminó por explicarse.

Fate puso mucha atención, la verdad no le agradaba la idea de depender de una guía todo el tiempo, y aún tenía que aclarar muchas cosas por lo que necesitaría libertad para moverse; pero le llamo a atención lo último que escuchó.

–¿La subdirectora? –pregunto Fate.

–Alicia Testarossa –contesto la chica.

–Y entonces ¿quién dirige la sección?

–La directora es Precia Testarossa –contesto la chica en un tono muy normal.

–Así que no eres prisionera, sino asistente de la subdirectora.

–Por favor perdóneme por engañarla, pero era la única manera de traerlos a usted y a mi hermano... quizá no me crea; pero yo lo hice para protegerlo, le juro él está más seguro aquí.

Fate estaba confundida ante las aclaraciones hechas por su ahora anfitriona.

–Si tu lo dices… pero hay algo más que quiero saber … ¿Por qué Alicia es tan popular? –Fate aprovecho para preguntar, de alguna manera intuyó que sería más accesible con ese tema.

–Ella fue uno de los últimos milagros que se realizaron en Al Hazard.

Con ese comentario Fate supo que se refería a que Alicia volvió a la vida. A su mente vino un recuerdo en el que Amy decía que Alicia había sido declarada muerta justo antes de que Precia desapareciera con su cuerpo, y años después apareció Fate buscando la jewel seeds… el resto de la historia ya lo sabía

–Me retiro –dijo la chica aprovechando la distracción de Fate para irse.

Una vez que se encontró sola, decidió tomar un baño para relajarse y mientras hacía un repaso de cuanto acababa de sucederle, ahora a la distancia, le parecía como si acabara de despertar de un sueño; pero no lo era… recordó la imagen de Precia de pie bajo el marco de la puerta y pensó largamente en lo sucedido.

No podía volver a paralizarse frente a Precia cuando volviera encontrarse con ella, aun no tenía certidumbre de su situación, no entendía muy bien la actitud de Alicia, la situación en Al Hazard era confusa… pero algo que podía asegurar, era que estaría otra vez frente a Precia y las cosas serían diferentes.

No consiguió llegar a una conclusión de que iba a hacer, aun así primero tenía que hablar con Hayate y recuperar a Bardiche; de lo demás lo único que tenía claro era que buscaría a Precia.

En este momento lo más complicado era decidir qué acción o reclamo podía ser suficiente para llenar ese hueco en su memoria y en sus emociones para no volver con las manos vacias. Sabía que estaba cerca de recuperar algo muy importante, pero no entendía qué buscaba y mucho menos como conseguirlo; cuando se sintió agotada de tanto dar vueltas sobre el tema, el recuerdo de Nanoha y Vivio llego a su mente; y la asalto la nostalgia y el anhelo de poder verlas al menos a través de una pantalla; así, sin darse cuenta poco a poco cayo profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente Fate luchaba por despertar, sus parpados cerrados no impedían del todo que un fino az de la luz del día entrara a sus ojos; su sueño se volvió inquieto luego de que en su inconsciencia sintiera una extraña presencia, y se apresuró a despertar.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente buscando al invasor, en cuanto recuperó la conciencia parpadeo varias veces para tener una visión más clara. Esta vez la sorprendió la silueta de Alicia que la miraba fijamente, sentada en el costado de su cama.

–¡Por fin despiertas! –fue el saludo que le dio Alicia –pensé que eras capaz de continuar durmiendo el día entero.

Fate aun confundida se incorporo para sentarse y decidió esperar para estudiar la actitud de Alicia, quien por su parte la miraba fijamente con una gran sonrisa.

–No somos tan diferentes después de todo ¿verdad Fate? A mí también me gusta dormir hasta tarde, pero yo no estoy de vacaciones, tengo que trabajar y mi jornada empieza muy temprano –dijo Alicia muy animada pero con un tono de queja al final.

–Yo… ¿dónde está Hayate? –pregunto Fate, buscando y todavía confundida por recién haber despertado.

–Nos espera para desayunar, tu amiga es… un poco inquieta… la encontré paseando por mi sección, me presente y cuando me dijo que aun dormías, me ofrecí a venir por ti –dijo Alicia sin abandonar la sonrisa y observando cada detalle de las reacciones de Fate–. Ah, te dejo una nota.

Fate miró hacia donde le indico Alicia, en el buro al lado de la cama donde había una nota: "Fate-chan, saldré recorrer el lugar, regreso por ti para el desayuno".

Después de leer y reconocer los trazos de Hayate, volvió a mirar a su acompañante, que no dejaba de sonreír y parecía estar dispuesta a no perderle ningún detalle, eso era un poco incomodo para Fate.

–Vamos Fate, no esperas que te traigamos el desayuno a la cama… ¡levántate ya!

Volvió a insistir Alicia ofreciendo a Fate su ropa, quien la tomo y decidió levantarse del lado opuesto de la cama para poner un poco de distancia mientras evaluaba la nueva actitud de su anfitriona, eso logró sorprenderla mucho; pero iba a esperar hasta obtener todas las explicaciones posibles.

Fate comenzó a vestirse lentamente sin intimidarse por ser vigilada descaradamente, a pesar de que trato de conservar su temple no pudo evitar sonrojarse; pero no le dio importancia, de momento amedrentarse por su propia timidez no era la mejor opción.

De alguna manera a Alicia parecía emocionarle cada acción o gesto de Fate, no paso por alto su silencio y ahora la entretenía la timidez que mostraba al vestirse, pero podía intuir un dejo de molestia en la actitud de su igual.

–Fate, no hablas mucho verdad? Ya… ¿estás molesta por la forma en que te traje?

Fate terminó de vestirse y se incorporo mirando de frente a Alicia, se percató de que no la había visto detenidamente, y aunque desde siempre había dado por hecho que físicamente debían ser muy parecidas, sin duda que era otra cosa estar frente a ella, podía decir que estaba viendo su reflejo y de no ser por la estatura más baja de Alicia, apenas unos cuatro o cinco centímetros, serian prácticamente iguales. Era impresionante para ella, para Alicia debió serlo más, después de todo ella no sabía nada de su existencia.

Visto desde ese punto de vista eran justificables algunas de las acciones de Alicia que seguía sin apartar la mirada de ella.

–No fuiste muy amable que digamos –por fin dijo Fate, casi entre dientes.

–Lo admito, no fui amable en lo más mínimo; pero tienes que aceptar que mi comportamiento está plenamente justificado, apareciste de la nada atacando a mi escuadrón y después te encuentro en la guarida de ese loco; era fácil pensar que todo era obra suya… entiende lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que una maga con mi apariencia nos había atacado… madre no estaba por aquí para preguntarle y tuve que tomar una decisión.

Alicia dejo de sonreír, se estaba dando cuenta que ambas eran extrañas y tal vez se equivoco tratando a Fate de forma tan familiar, sobre todo después de los sucesos de los días anteriores, tenía que recapitular, el problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo; de verdad quería conocerla, quería empezar de nuevo pero Fate estaba mostrándose reticente.

–Lo que hice no estuvo mal –volvió a insistir Fate.

–¡Eres tan obstinada como lo es madre! –la corto Alicia–. ¡No sabía quién eras y madre jamás me hablo de ti! y yo… no te recuerdo, lo siento mucho… Sabes que estuve en coma algunos años… no tengo muchas secuelas… pero a fin de cuenta hay algunas cosas que no recuerdo, como ves no me salve de la amnesia.

Luego de decir lo último Alicia suspiro con nostalgia de verdad lamentaba no poder recordar. En el caso de Fate la sorprendió esa comparación, había quedado petrificada con los ojos abiertos como platos tratando de digerir lo que escucho, cómo podía tener algo en común con Precia.

–¿Y ahora sabes quién soy? –pregunto Fate, después de un largo y tenso momento de silencio.

–¡Claro, eres mi hermana gemela! ¿quién más podrías ser?... ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? –exclamo Alicia como si la pregunta de Fate la exasperara por la obvia respuesta que tenía.

Fate frunció el seño, jamás espero escuchar esa afirmación pese a que siempre pensó en Alicia como su hermana y ahora ella misma le decía que lo era.

–¿Hablaste con madre? –pregunto Fate, en un tono inseguro.

Esperaba con mucha expectación la respuesta, pero Alicia se tomo su tiempo en responder.

–Sí, hable con ella, tuve que acosarla por varias horas antes de obtener alguna palabra… me está resultando agotador lidiar con las dos… son muy difíciles, Fate –dijo con un tono exasperado al final.

–¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Para Fate era difícil ocultar su ansiedad por escuchar la respuesta. Ni siquiera era capaz de moverse y comenzaba a sentir hormigueo en las manos.

–¿Qué más iba a decir? Que somos hermanas gemelas y que tú te quedaste en la dimensión donde vivíamos... No quiso decir más y yo estaba cansada de acosarla durante casi toda la noche. –explico Alicia, que sentía su ánimo renovado– Con eso me basto anoche, pero tú me darás más detalles ¿verdad Fate?, me pondrás al día con todo lo que no recuerdo.

Precia, había dicho que eran gemelas… ¿cuáles podrían ser sus razones para mentirle a Alicia? Fate se preguntaba, sobre las intenciones de su madre. Hasta ese momento ella misma creía que no era prudente decirle la verdad a Alicia, o más bien no quería, no sabía cómo lo tomaría y temía su reacción. Siempre deseo que de verdad fueran hermanas y que Alicia hubiera sobrevivido… pero ¿qué estaba pensando? Sobrevivió y estaba frente a ella y fue entonces que se percato de que estaba ignorando algo muy importante, y se sintió muy torpe por apenas darse cuenta de que su actitud era equivocada.

–Alicia, yo… no debí portarme de esta forma –dijo Fate dejándole ver su arrepentimiento–debería estar feliz porque sanaste… me alegra tanto saber que estas bien.

Alicia recupero enseguida la alegría, pensó que a pesar de no recordar a Fate y estar alejadas tanto tiempo, al fin podían tratarse como hermanas después de todo eso eran.

–Está bien Fate, te perdono si tú me perdonas –pidió Alicia, exhalando largamente en señal de que quería abandonar la tensión a la que habían llegado escasos momentos antes–. Yo entiendo que estés enojada con madre y conmigo porque te abandonamos; pero al fin nos encontraste.

Fate le mostro una sonrisa a Alicia quien la observo emocionada, y se lanzo a abrazar a su hermana mientras recordaba que había tenido el impulso de hacerlo desde la primera vez que la vio, sin embargo las circunstancias en las que se encontraron eran muy confusas y había tenido que reprimir ese deseo; pero ahora todo era diferente, al menos para ella.

–Pero sigo sosteniendo que hice lo correcto cuando defendí a esos niños –dijo fate al separarse, para hacerle saber que no justificaba esas acciones de su hermana y de momento pensaba esperar para tomar cartas en el asunto.

–¿Ya te dije que eres muy obstinada?

Con ese comentario Fate recordó inmediatamente a Nanoha, pero esta vez con la esperanza real de que volvería pronto a verla.

–¿Vamos a desayunar? –insistió Alicia sacando a Fate de sus pensamientos.

Por el camino no hablaron mucho y no fue que evitaran hacerlo, sino que todo el mundo parecía conocer a Alicia, que paraba a saludar a cuanta persona se encontraban en el trayecto. Fate recordó lo que le dijo Sibila de la popularidad de Alicia, que además no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de presentarla como su hermana gemela.

Entraron en uno de los comedores, no sin que antes Alicia confirmara la presencia de Hayate. La ubicaron acompañada de un hombre, en una mesa cerca de una gran jardinera, eso parecía darle un poco de intimidad a esa mesa en particular, lo que era agradable ya que el lugar estaba muy concurrido. Cuando la castaña las vio llegar las saludo con la mano.

Fate tomo asiento al lado de Hayate y Alicia hizo lo propio frente a Fate y al lado del desconocido.

Mientras Alicia, para no variar saludaba al sujeto, Hayate aprovecho para disculparse por no haberla esperado, y se excuso diciendo que aprovecho para recorrer le lugar.

–Fate, este sujeto es Haquin ¿lo recuerdas? –preguntó Alicia.

Fate observo al hombre, era alto, moreno, fornido, con un aire interesante y una sonrisa contagiosa; pero no le parecía conocido, entonces negó con la cabeza.

–El dice que te enamoraste de él apenas lo viste; pero yo más bien diría que tuvo su oportunidad apenas lo golpeaste –dijo Alicia muy animada, evitando que Haquin lograra su intento por no permitir que hablara, produciendo en este un sonrojo y una sonora carcajada.

–Nos conocimos hace unos días –dijo el hombre levantando el cuello de su suéter para cubrirse la cara hasta los ojos–. Soy el último que derribaste.

Hayate y Alicia reían divertidas viendo los esfuerzos los esfuerzos de Haquin.

–Él fue quien me dijo que una maga con mi apariencia los había atacado –aclaró Alicia.

–En realidad dije que era más bella que tú –intervino Haquin tratando de llamar la atención de Fate, que aun no se sentía aludida.

–Fate, es un buen chico aunque algo tonto, y no sé de donde saco la idea de que las mujeres golpeamos a los hombres que nos gustan –comento Alicia entre risas–. Acéptalo no tienes oportunidad con mi hermana.

Fate, que se había sentido perdida en esa conversación, por fin reacciono.

–Yo… soy casada –dijo Fate en tono serio y con mucha seguridad.

Alicia y su amigo quedaron sin palabras y Hayate fue la única que siguió riendo.

–Yo… disculpa pero… apuesto a que tu esposo en un gran hombre y también muy afortunado –dijo Haquin tratando de que sonara a disculpa por las intensiones que mostro al principio.

–Esposa –remarcó Fate –. Y sí, es una gran mujer, pero yo soy la afortunada.

Alicia reacciono dando un codazo a su compañero, que salió de la sorpresa, y ambos miraron a Hayate.

–Yo solo soy la mejor amiga de su esposa… y de ella –dijo Hayate haciendo el ademan de defenderse y una nueva carcajada luchaba por salir de su boca.

–¡Haquin, ve a revisar tu informe del día de ayer! –ordeno Alicia

–Ayer no hice nada.

–Vete, no ves que mi hermana me hablara de mi cuñada.

El hombre se levanto esta vez menos relajado y se despidió con un saludo militar.

–Es simpático –comento Hayate una vez que se alejo –tal vez yo también debería irme.

–Hayate, eso no es necesario –dijo Fate deteniéndola –quiero oír cada cosa que le puedas decir a Alicia de mi para poder defenderme.

–Fate-chan, lo único que hago es exaltar tus virtudes, porque sé lo modesta que eres.

Las tres rieron con el comentario de Hayate.

–Y… ¿cómo es tu esposa Fate? –cuestionó Alicia con impaciencia.

–Es hermosa… y en el universo no hay alguien que iguale su fuerza de voluntad, su nobleza y determinación –dijo Fate mientras su mirada empezaba a extraviarse y una sonrisa boba se formaba en sus labios –. Y el día más feliz de mi vida fue cuando me dijo que me amaba.

Alicia y Hayate veían a Fate embelesadas con los codos apoyados en la mesa y el rostro en sus manos, y exhalaron un suspiro cuando Fate termino.

–Es lindo ¿no? –observo Hayate.

–Aha…

Después iniciaron una conversación. Alicia actuaba impaciente y le hacía una nueva pregunta cuando Fate apenas acababa de responder la última.

Las hermanas no se separaron en todo el día, Alicia la llevo a conocer todas las instalaciones, no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de presentarla a todos con orgullo, y al final del día Fate creyó conocer a toda la flota, aunque difícilmente recordaría el nombre de la mayoría.

Al día siguiente Fate buscaba la manera de hablar con su hermana de otros temas un tanto más serios, como sus actividades en ese lugar y también pretendía solicitarle que la llevara con Precia. No lo quiso hacer en el primer día que convivió con Alicia, se llevaban tan bien que no le pareció oportuno romper el encanto.

Pero de forma inesperada se le presento una oportunidad cuando fue invitada a observar con sus propios ojos los proyectos más importantes en Al Hazard, su gemela quería enseñarle lo brillantes que eran ella y su madre trabajando juntas ¿Qué mejor momento para cuestionar a Alicia acerca de los objetivos de sus experimentos?

Fate y Hayate acordaron tratar de obtener toda la información posible de lo que les mostrara Alicia, y con eso poder estar preparadas para cualquier eventualidad futura. De cualquier modo sentía culpa por traicionar la confianza que Alicia estaba depositando en ella.

Les informaron que la visita se llevaría a cabo durante el medio día, la misma Alicia las llevo al lugar, era extraordinaria la forma en que las introducía sin ninguna restricción por las grandes naves.

Fate noto que ingresar a ese lugar estaba lejos de ser fácil, el trayecto estaba lleno de puertas una detrás de otra y con filtros de control innumerables; pero todas las puertas se abrían al paso de Alicia, que circulaba por el lugar muy confiada y sin ninguna restricción.

Primero las llevó a un lugar que tenía la apariencia de ser una sala de control, era un modulo elevado rodeado de ventanales desde ahí se podían observar varios laboratorios. El interior era una amplia sala, y había mesas alrededor que en realidad eran pantallas táctiles, en las que fluía información de forma incesante.

Hayate las acompañaba pero en la primera oportunidad se distraía con cualquier cosa para darles algo de privacidad a las hermanas, y también aprovechaba para satisfacer su curiosidad innata observando cómo funcionaba todo, después de observar por cada ventana tomo asiento frente a una de las pantallas.

–¿Qué te parece mi recinto? –le preguntaba Alicia.

–Es… Impresionante

–Fate, tengo algo para ti –indicó Alicia abriendo un cajón de un amplio escritorio, que tenía pinta de ser suyo, y saco un objeto que reconoció enseguida.

–Bardiche…

–Yes, sir

Fate guardo a Bardiche en su bolsillo y vio como Hayate obtenía su dispositivo de de manos de Alicia, en ese momento sintió como se encogía su corazón, con ese acto no solo le devolvía a Bardiche, también le estaba otorgando su fe en ella.

–Fate, sé que ocurre algo entre madre y tú… y no voy a presionarlas para que me den alguna explicación; yo creo que deben arreglar sus diferencias, después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo y… quiero pensar que para eso estás aquí.

Fate no supo si el plan de Alicia desde un inicio iba más allá de mostrarle su trabajo y devolverle su dispositivo.

En el momento que su hermana terminó de hablar, algo llamó su atención y dirigió su mirada a una de las entradas de la sala, y ahí venia Precia, que al parecer no sabía de su presencia en el lugar, se veía distraída rodeada de varias personas que la escuchaban atentamente.

Para Fate todo dejo de existir, solo estaba Precia, que no tardo mucho en descubrirla, era inevitable porque estaba a unos escasos metros de distancia, de inmediato guardo silencio y se quedo inmóvil mirando fijamente a Fate

–¡Escuchen todos! –exclamó Alicia para llamar la atención del personal, usando un tono que Fate no había visto en ella desde que pretendió interrogarla– hoy trabajaremos en las salas alternas, a partir de este instante.

La actitud de Alicia fue tal que todos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas para salir de la sala de inmediato.

–Hayate ¿te gustaría conocer la ciudad? –invitó Alicia, después de asegurarse que ya todos habían salido.

Hayate asintió con la cabeza y antes de salir busco la mirada de su amiga para tratar de ofrecerle apoyo; Fate tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero al final le ofreció una sonrisa para mostrarle lo confiada que se sentía. Alicia poso su mano en el hombro de Fate y dirigió una mirada a su madre antes de salir con Hayate de la sala.

Entonces se quedaron a solas… por fin estaban frente a frente.

-o-

N/A: Gracias por leer y disculpen por la faltas ortográficas, gramaticales o de sentido común en que pude incurrir.

Este fue un capitulo algo soft pero para el siguiente habrá más drama y acción (que no sé que es más difícil de escribir), además está cerca el fin, así que iremos de prisa para que nadie desespere y veamos aparecer pronto a Nanoha.


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por seguir esta historia y en especial gracias a quienes muy amablemente comentan, Bardiche T de verdad que me inspiras y gracias a Shiro, Fran y Kusanagi por sus amables palabras.

Sin más le dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**TAKE A SHOT**

**Capitulo 9**

Fate no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo transcurrió después de que quedara a solas con Precia, en su cabeza saltaban sin orden escenas de su niñez, incluso esos recuerdos felices que si bien ella no los vivió, no podían dejar de ser una parte sustancial de lo que era ahora, y eran invocados por esta nueva apariencia de Precia, más joven y con un gesto centrado. Recordaba que de niña le resultaba difícil reconocer lo trastornada que estaba su madre por su apariencia. En este momento era fácil identificar la ausencia de esa locura en el rostro que miraba, y tampoco encontraba rastros de la furia de la que fue víctima…

Con esa actitud, de alguna forma pasiva de Precia, Fate se sintió confiada y comenzó a estudiar a su madre; ya no le parecía tan alta como antes, si acaso tenían la misma estatura, los gestos suavizados resaltaban la belleza que recordaba y que de niña anhelaba devolver a al rostro de su madre, entonces los bellos recuerdos de ella venían a la mente de Fate. No había duda de que la mujer que tenía enfrente era la Precia de Alicia. Fate se preguntó si acaso la Precia que ella conoció, la mujer cruel y atormentada que era… la madre de Fate, podía permanecer todavía en esta persona que estaba mirando.

–Madre.

Llamo Fate a Precia, que parecía extraviada.

–Madre –Fate volvió a llamarla.

Esta vez consiguió sacar a Precia de su extravió, quien le dirigió una última mirada antes de buscar alrededor de la sala tratando de distraerse del escrutinio de Fate, entonces fijo su atención en una de las pantallas luminiscentes, y después dio unos pasos para situarse frente a esa pantalla, se apoyo con la mano izquierda en el marco, en un gesto de cansancio, y con la mano derecha empezó a manipular imágenes y signos.

Fate se relajo un poco ahora que no era observada, exhalo el aire que le restaba en los pulmones y giro un poco el cuello para liberar la tensión acumulada en sus hombros, y un nuevo suspiro abandono sus labios; entonces se dijo que no era el momento para distraerse con viejos recuerdos o sueños, estaba frente a la persona que la creó, a la primera que llamo madre y que con su rechazo había dejado un inmenso hueco en su existencia. Dio unos pasos al frente quedado en el costado de la pantalla que Precia manipulaba, y se quedo observando por un momento la forma en que trabajaba, no había duda de que era hábil.

Fate puso su atención en las manos de Precia, y continuo su recorrido analizando su postura, le dio la impresión de que estaba tensa, más que ella misma, podía verlo en la rigidez de los hombros y de la mandíbula, ese descubrimiento le provoco curiosidad, sin duda que ese gesto no era de enojo, y se preguntó qué tipo de emociones pudo haber provocado en Precia su reencuentro.

–Madre, yo… vine a buscarte.

Dijo Fate, y esta vez era más fuerte su decisión a iniciar un diálogo, pese a que no estaba muy segura de que decir, lo que buscaba era comenzar a obtener alguna respuesta de Precia.

Por su parte Precia actuó como si no la hubiera escuchado; sin embargo inmediatamente Fate observo una anomalía en la pantalla, no conocía los signos que se mostraban pero indudablemente era un mensaje de error o una señal de alerta; por su pate Precia se detuvo solo un instante y con un gesto de hastió volvió a tratar de teclear, pero el mensaje fue más insistente y entonces la mujer golpeó la pantalla con ambas palmas en señal de desesperación, los mensajes dejaron de aparecer para quedar todo en negro. Precia permaneció un rato apoyada sobre la pantalla con una postura derrotada y con la mirada fija en el fondo negro.

Fate no pudo evitar sobresaltarse con la escena, pero no retrocedió, permaneció en el mismo lugar tratando de mostrarse calmada y manteniendo la mirada sobre Precia.

Luego de unos minutos eternos Precia se incorporó lentamente y giro el rostro hacia Fate, mostrando claramente que ya no tenía la intensión de ignorarla, la volvió a recorrer con la mirada muy lentamente de arriba abajo, y después volvió a su rostro.

–Fate ¿A qué has venido? –cuestionó Precia.

Fate no pudo evitar sentirse perturbada al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Precia, pero se esforzó por conservar su entereza.

–A buscarte… –respondió Fate enseguida.

– ¿Por qué aun me buscas, Fate?... o es sigues esperando que te acepte como cómo si de verdad fueras mi hija… ¿Acaso no has podido conseguirte una vida?

A pesar de lo que Precia estaba diciendo, no parecía enojada, más bien tanto su aspecto como el tono de su voz eran de fatiga. Fate estaba preparada para el rechazo de su madre desde que emprendió el viaje para buscarla, y estaba segura que no la recibiría con un abrazo y llamándola "hija"; pero esas palabras igual le dolían y no hizo intento alguno por ocultar su dolor y enojo.

–Yo… ahora tengo una madre que cuidó de mí y me quiere como si fuera su hija de verdad, que no dudo en darme su amor… y si tengo una vida… tengo mi propia familia – espetó Fate sin preocuparse en ocultar su enojo y cerrando los puños tan fuerte como pudo.

–Entonces… no tienes ningún pretexto para esta aquí –respondió Precia con un tono y gesto faltos de emoción.

–Es por eso que vine, yo… quiero saber ¿Por qué no me abandonan los recuerdos, los sueños… y las dudas?

Fate trato de organizar las ideas en su cabeza, ahora se encontraba confundida, tantas dudas que no sabía cómo expresar se agolpaban en su mente.

–Desde que supe que sobreviviste… sentí la necesidad de buscarte y comprobar que estabas viva –dijo Fate, mientras se distanciaba un poco, pues sentía la necesidad de calmarse, paseo un poco y después se coloco nuevamente frente a Precia–. Yo… lo he intentado… eso de dejar todo atrás; pero no importa que logros consiga o que personas ocupen mi vida… no logro dejar atrás esta sensación de vacío.

–¿Y sólo por eso has venido? –cuestionó Precia sin apartar la mirada de Fate.

–¡Necesito saber por qué me siento así… tienes que entenderlo, tú me creaste! –exigió saber Fate.

–Fate, es cierto que yo te hice; pero no funcionó, yo no esperaba que fueras como eres; además sé muy poco de ti–dijo precia y después dudo un poco como tratando de medir sus palabras–… lo que deberías saber es que yo no tengo las respuestas que buscas.

Fate bajo la cabeza, de alguna manera se sentía defraudada, siempre pensó que todas sus respuestas estaban en su origen. Y ahí estaba frente a su creadora, que decía no saber nada de ella, y aun más, que había sido un fracaso; claro que lo dijo con otras palabras pero seguía siendo lo mismo.

Fue entonces que Fate tuvo reparo en otra cosa, Precia no la insultaba, y no la había llamado "fracaso" directamente, eso era algo muy diferente ¿acaso estaba siendo amable con ella?

–¿Tan difícil es para ti dejar todo atrás y seguir con tu vida? –cuestionó Precia sacando a Fate de sus cavilaciones.

–De verdad que lo he intentado –dijo Fate.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, Precia se masajeó un poco a nuca y las sienes, Fate siguió expectante, no iba aceptar eso como única respuesta.

–Fate ¿recuerdas lo último que ofreciste antes de nuestra partida?

Fate permaneció un momento rememorando esa escena que tan fresca permanecía en su memoria. Ella estaba de pie frente Precia que abrazaba el contenedor donde estaba Alicia y recordó sus propias palabras "si lo deseas puedo protegerte de cualquiera y de cualquier cosa en este mundo, no porque sea tu hija si no porque… tu eres mi madre" ese fue el ofrecimiento de Fate, y Precia dijo que no le interesaba. En ese momento Fate deseó tanto que su madre hubiera aceptado, la hubiera seguido hasta la muerte sin dudar.

Por qué ahora Precia lo recordaba, acaso quería que Fate cumpliera con lo que ofreció y usarla nuevamente… La rubia dudo un poco, no sabía si ahora, con la persona que era, podía proteger a su madre sin cuestionar sus las repercusiones de sus actos, ahora era imposible evitar juzgarla.

–Fate, ya no es necesario que me protejas ¿no puedes ver que eres libre?, además Alicia está viva.

Fate quedo un rato analizando la aclaración de Precia. Era cierto que siempre había comprometido sus decisiones pensando que debían ser las decisiones de Alicia, porque sentía que se trataba de la felicidad de Alicia y no de la de ella; pero Precia tenía razón Alicia estaba viva y ahora que lo sabía tal vez podía ser capaz de liberarse de ese lastre.

En ese momento y haciendo un recuento de la situación, trato de evaluar lo que había obtenido con ese viaje… lo poco que había obtenido; sin embargo, aun con eso era difícil no sentirse frustrada. Entonces trato de rescatar algo de las palabras de Precia, tenía que encontrar algo a que aferrarse; por ahora y para siempre tenía que bastarle el que le dijera que era libre y que no tenía las respuestas que buscaba; pero saber que estaban vivas, y que Alicia la llamara hermana era invaluable, ese detalle la había hecho sentir muy feliz. Eso de alguna manera lo tenía que agradecer a Precia que le dijo a Alicia que era su gemela.

–¿Por qué le dijiste a Alicia que éramos hermanas gemelas? –se atrevió a preguntar, tratando de conseguir una explicación de los motivos de Precia.

Precia exhalo un profundo suspiro después de escuchar la pregunta de Fate.

–Le dije lo que quería escuchar… Con los resultados que obtuvo de los análisis que te realizó jamás la convencería de otra cosa.

–Fate ¿hay algun motivo para que ella te considere su enemiga?

Fate estaba confundida, aun tenía que aclarar la situación de Precia en ese lugar, pero después de tratar con Alicia, y dejarse llevar por la simpatía y cariño que le mostraba su hermana, simplemente era imposible pensar en que su gemela pudiera convertirse en su enemiga.

Fate negó con la cabeza como respuesta, y después aguardo un momento pensando que podía usar el acercamiento con Alicia para convencerla de que ella y Precia abandonara las actividades que pudieran dañar a gente inocente.

–¿Se lo dirás algún día? –preguntó Fate a la otra mujer para tratar de retomar el tema.

–Quizá ella misma lo averigüe –apuntó Precia

Fate estuvo de acuerdo con eso, en un principio pensó que Precia quería evitar el reclamo de Alicia por haberla clonado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que quería ahorrarle toda la confusión de la que ella misma era víctima.

–Eres libre Fate… quédate el tiempo que quieras, y cuando decidas partir, puedes solicitar lo que necesites.

Dijo Precia dándole a entender que se estaba despidiendo, y aunque Fate aun continuaba confundida, casi pudo percibir algo muy cercano a una sonrisa, entonces Precia giro dándole la espalda y comenzó a caminar rumbo a una de las salidas.

–¡Madre!

Fate le grito para evitar su partida, Precia se detuvo; pero no giro por completo el cuerpo, apenas un poco el rostro, y Fate dio unos pasos para acercarse.

–¿De qué tratan ahora tus proyectos?

Precia le dirigió una mirada con gesto interrogante.

–Los proyectos en los que trabajas… ¿Estas experimentando con personas?

–Fate, ese no es tu asunto… yo no voy a darte explicaciones de mis actos, eres una visita y trata de comportarte como tal.

Terminó por decir Precia mostrando su disgusto ante ese cuestionamiento, y enseguida echo a andar sin volver a mirar a Fate, quien por su parte se reprendió por su última pregunta, ya que hubo un momento en el que por primera vez sintió que estaba teniendo respuestas de su madre; pero no pudo evitarlo.

-o-

Hayate se recargo en un barandal para mirar con más comodidad, se encontraba en un corredor un nivel más alto, al fondo de una gran sala; lo que le daba una vista completa del panorama; en la sala había terminales de trabajo con una o dos personas en cada una de ellas, y al frente un ventanal que ofrecía la vista de un amplio patio de maniobras, en un instante el ventanal se transformo en una gran pantalla en la que veían algunos ejercicios de prueba para equipo de combate, según lo interpreto ella.

–Es raro encontrarte quieta en un lugar –escucho decir a Alicia a su espalda

–Me pareció interesante y me quede a ver –contesto la castaña girando un poco el rostro para brindar una sonrisa a su interlocutora.

–Quizá tenga que comenzar a preocuparme porque nuestra seguridad sea vulnerada, Fate dice que en el lugar de donde vienen tienes un cargo muy alto… ¿segura que no volverás con tu unidad para invadirnos?

–Sabes?… eso es muy tentador –dijo Hayate con una amplia sonrisa–. Y se trata de una división

Ambas rieron, Hayate pensó que Alicia era tan confiada tratándose de Fate, que no podía estarlo diciendo en serio; pero al menos en eso tenía razón, desde su llegada se había dedicado a conocer cómo funcionaba todo en aquel lugar, si estuvieran en la TSAB ya la hubieran arrestado por espionaje.

–¿Te divertiste ayer? –preguntó Alicia.

–Si, deberíamos repetir antes de que nos marchemos.

Alicia asintió con la cabeza después ambas se giraron para recargarse en el barandal y seguir mirando las maniobras. El día anterior lo pasaron juntas paseando por la ciudad para dejar a Fate y a Precia solas. El plan era dar una vuelta y distraerse un rato, pero al final pasaron el día entero fuera y regresaron hasta muy tarde por la noche.

–¿Ya hablaste con Fate? –preguntó Alicia que no pudo contener más su curiosidad.

Hayate sacudió la cabeza negando.

–Yo no sé si deba preguntarle, y tampoco creo poder esperar a que ella se decida a contarme qué pasó… Me he dado cuenta de que Fate es algo cerrada –dijo Alicia bufando–. Y mi madre simplemente no quiere tocar el tema.

Hayate escuchó atenta las quejas de Alicia. Hasta el momento Fate no le había dicho nada de lo que había pasado con Precia el día anterior, pero vio a Fate preocupada o triste, más bien la actitud de Fate era meditabunda y eso era una buena señal conociendo los antecedentes, además no presionaría a su amiga, esa era la manera cómo funcionaban las cosas con Fate.

–Hayate, ¿sabes qué siento envidia de ti? –dijo Alicia después de un rato.

La castaña miro sorprendida a Alicia, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por ese comentario.

–Seguro conoces a mi hermana mejor que nadie, y además ella confía ciegamente en ti. Yo… jamás llegaré a tener una relación así con ella.

–Eso es porque nos conocemos desde niñas.

–Yo no podré pasar tanto tiempo con ella…

Dijo Alicia con desanimo, de verdad deseaba pasar más tiempo con Fate, el suficiente para conocerse como las hermanas que eran; pero sabía que pronto tendría que ver a su hermana partir para volver al lado de su esposa.

–Tú tienes un lazo con ella que nadie más podrá tener… un vinculo tan fuerte que la ha traído hasta aquí–dijo Hayate tratando de animar a la rubia.

Alicia sonrió ante esas palabras, ese apego del que hablaba Hayate era tan real que ella misma sentía que ella misma podía sentirlo, al principio no podía explicarlo y ahora era tan claro, sentía que Fate era parte de ella misma… con eso era inmensamente feliz.

–Aunque también tengo envidia de Fate… –dijo Alicia, buscando la mirada de la castaña, y con una linda; aunque extraña expresión; que despertó la curiosidad de Hayate, que no tardo en mirarla con gesto de expectación.

–Hayate... no puedo evitar pensar que te gusta Fate… ¿estoy en lo cierto? –Esta pregunta de Alicia tomo desprevenida a la castaña.

El gesto de interés de Hayate se transformo en su típica mueca divertida.

–¡Claro que me gusta! Como a la mayoría de las mujeres del lugar de donde vengo.

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso –Aclaro Alicia.

–Esa es la forma en que me gusta y a quien no.

–Yo estaba pensando en que Fate y yo casi somos iguales, es difícil notar nuestras diferencias, pero yo soy libre… ¿ya lo notaste?

Hayate recupero la sonrisa ante la insinuación más directa de Alicia, no pudo evitar contradecir lo que decía Alicia, en realidad era muy poco lo que las gemelas se parecían, porque Fate jamás sería capaz de coquetear de esa manera; hubiera sido muy divertido que Signum conociera al original de Fate, nunca le creería lo extrovertida que era Alicia.

–Es por esas diferencias por las que Fate y yo tenemos tanta afinidad… aunque también es por las mismas que solo podemos ser amigas.

Alicia sintió curiosidad por las cosas a las podía estar refiriéndose; pero se sintió satisfecha con el tono sugestivo que uso Hayate en sus últimas palabras, y después guardo silencio como la castaña y puso atención a la actividad en la sala donde observaban otra maniobra.

–Hayate, ¿cómo es eso de que a la mayoría les gusta mi hermana? –volvió a insistir Aicia después que finalizara la primer maniobra.

–Fue el resultado de un estudio estadístico, está comprobado…

–Y ¿por qué alguien hizo un estudio como ese?

–Algún genio destinó un presupuesto excesivo para investigar las preferencias del personal y así implementar programas que mejoraran las condiciones de trabajo; ya sabes que fueran felices mientras los exprimimos. Y yo aproveché para incluir algunas preguntas –explico Hayate guiñando un ojo al final.

–¿De verdad haces ese tipo de cosas? –cuestionó Alicia con verdadera sorpresa.

–¡Claro! mejoré mucho la productividad de mi división manteniendo a Fate-chan en tierra más tiempo.

Hayate recordó lo posesiva que actuó Nanoha después de enterarse de los resultados de la dichosa encuesta, no quería separarse de Fate bajo ninguna circunstancia, y como siempre ella tuvo que solucionar el asunto diciéndole a la pelirroja que Fate permanecería encerrada todo el día en su nueva oficina y su único contacto con el exterior sería Shari.

–Después de todo creo que Fate tiene algo de mi encanto… definitivamente eso es cosa de familia.

Hayate sonrió como respuesta al comentario de Alicia, y acabó de confirmar lo diferentes que eran Fate y Alicia.

–Hola –saludo Fate y luego se coloco al lado de Alicia–. ¿Interrumpí algo? –dijo después de percatarse que ambas habían guardado silencio.

–No interrumpes, nosotras hablábamos de lo mucho que nos divertimos ayer, y que la próxima vez deberías venir –respondió Hayate, que estaba extrañada por la intuición que mostró la rubia, algo no muy común en ella.

–… Y ¿cómo te fue con madre? –preguntó Alicia inesperadamente.

–Hemos pasado mucho tiempo separadas –dijo Fate después de meditar por un rato–. Pero no estuvo mal.

–Sé que es difícil Fate; pero debes aprovechar… estás menospreciando la suerte que tuvieron al llegar aquí a salvo, y tampoco es que después de esto puedas ir y venir a placer… además sé que te irás pronto…

–Alicia, madre y yo dimos un gran paso ayer; y tampoco es que me vaya mañana mismo.

–Fate, Al Hazard no es seguro para ustedes dijo Alicia.

Fate miro interrogante a Hayate, preguntando si sabía a que se estaba refiriendo Alicia.

–Lo dice por mi Fate-chan –apuntó Hayate–. El libro de la oscuridad es un contenedor de hechizos mágicos.

Fate pensó que era seguro que Alicia debía haber analizado sus dispositivos y ahora mismo tenía sus propias conclusiones.

–No hay de qué preocuparse Alicia, ahora es un segmento de lo que era, y además Hayate lo puede controlar, no hay peligro.

–En este lugar se puede convertir en algo muy poderoso. No tienes idea de la magia que sería capaz de acumular… no dudo que Hayate podría controlarlo; pero… –Alicia dudo un poco antes de continuar– el potencial mágico que representa es tentador para cualquiera… Aquí hay gente muy ambiciosa que haría cualquier cosa por conseguirlo sin importar los riesgos, de hecho fue una fortuna que las rescatáramos de las manos de ese loco… y sospecho que fue gracias al poder de ese libro que llegaron aquí ¿No es así?

Fate asintió. Alicia Había acertado sin que ella o su castaña amiga le dijeran algo del libro de la oscuridad, ambas habían decidido no decir nada de los medos que usaron para su viaje, hasta aclarar la situación de Alicia y Precia en Al Hazard, y fue de mucha ayuda que Alicia no preguntara nada en relación al tema hasta el momento; sin embargo parecía estar muy enterada del tema. Fate no pudo evitar pensar que no había duda de que su hermana debía ser muy buena como investigadora.

–¿Ya te has dado cuenta de la situación? –cuestionó Alicia, y adivinó la confusión de Fate por su mirada–. Aquí hay un grupo insurgente que nos está causando problemas.

–Pero… ¿Ya intentaste saber qué los motiva? –preguntó Fate.

–Yo sé qué los motiva, quieren imponer un nuevo orden donde el poder mágico tenga control y dominio sobre todo.

Fate se quedo meditando lo que Alicia le decía, y recordando lo que dijo Columbe en relación al trabajo que realizaba Precia en ese lugar.

–Alicia, las investigaciones de madre… ¿tienen que ver con la manipulación externa de la magia de las personas?

Alicia asintió, preguntándose cómo era que Fate sabía de qué trataban sus investigaciones, pero pensó que su madre pudo haberle comentado algo.

–Y ¿están usando personas… a niños para experimentar?

–Claro que sí, sería imposible tener resultados confiables haciendo solo simulaciones; pero no los usamos, los estudiamos.

Aclaró Alicia, y observo como el gesto de Fate se torcía mostrando enojo por su respuesta; pero no entendía el porqué.

–¡Es lo mismo Alicia, no importa como lo llames! –dijo Fate subiendo el tono de voz– ¡entonces tú también eres parte de esa atrocidad!

–¿Pero de qué atrocidad estás hablando? –respondió Alicia con su propia pregunta.

–¡De la que madre y tú están cometiendo, confinando a niños para manipular su poder mágico! –dijo Fate conservando el mismo tono de reclamo.

–Pero nosotros… ¿de dónde es que sacaste eso?

–Acabas de decirme que experimentan con el poder mágico de las personas ¡Lo admitiste!

Alicia se percato de que algunas personas las miraban y tomo a Fate por la muñeca llevándola fuera de la sala y después de echar un vistazo por el pasillo lo cruzo hasta salir a una terraza y la llevo a una esquina de ésta.

–¿Quieres decirme por qué te molesta tanto? –exigió Alicia.

–Columbe nos dijo que la dictadura que gobierna Al Hazard, busca el control y uso de la magia de las personas, y que en este lugar confinan a los magos y científicos para obligarlos cooperar con los programas oficiales, si no lo hacen, sus poderes mágicos son sellados. Y que los niños con alguna habilidad son traídos aquí para experimentar con ellos.

Se apresuro a explicar Hayate, que temía que Fate se dejara llevar por un arrebato antes de dar explicaciones porque estaba muy exaltada, de sobra sabía lo impulsiva que podía llegar a ser tratándose de esos temas. Y mientras Alicia escuchaba la justificación, no pudo dejar de mirar el gesto de enojo de su hermana; pero también sintió como emergía su propio disgusto.

–Fate ¿Cómo puedes creer lo que dice un extraño?

Fate sostuvo la mirada de su hermana, pero no le respondió, Alicia miro hacia otro lado buscando no exasperarse por la reacción de Fate.

–Hace años –empezó a explicar Alicia –hubo una gran explosión debida a la acumulación de energía que no pudo ser mantenida por ninguna barrera, fue una catástrofe que dejo en escombros gran parte del lugar, por ese hecho murió mucha gente; fue justo antes de nosotras llegáramos… Después cuando empezaron la reconstrucción se decidió que era necesario controlar la utilización de la magia para evitar un desastre como ese nuevamente. En ese entonces los recursos tecnológicos que sobrevivieron eran limitados, pero eso fue suficiente para que madre pudiera lograr que me recuperara… mucha gente la admira todavía por eso. Se impresionaron tanto por su capacidad como maga y científica que la invitaron a trabajar en los proyectos que buscaban el control de la magia.

Alicia estaba notablemente molesta con Fate, no podía creer que su hermana condenara las acciones de su madre.

–Lo que madre ha estado haciendo es buscar que no vuelva a ocurrir una tragedia como esa y que Al Hazard vuelva a ser lo que era… que los milagros puedan ser posibles otra vez –dijo Alicia, pero el tono de su discurso se iba tornando de decepción–Además… ¿de qué dictadura hablas? tenemos un consejo electo por votación y participa la población entera. Y después del desastre que hubo, claro que queremos controlar el uso de la magia, sería peligroso no hacerlo… y todos estamos de acuerdo con ello… salvo por esos locos que piensan que los magos tienen derecho a someter a los demás solo por el poder mágico que pueden poseer.

–¿Por qué tu gente perseguía a los chicos entonces? –cuestionó Fate

–¡Son niños y creen sus cuentos!… se unen a él pensando que puede devolver la grandeza a Al Hazard… que puede hacer que vuelva a ser como en los cuentos que siempre han escuchado; pero él en realidad pretende unir el poder mágico de los chicos con los contenedores tecnológicos que aun están perdidos en muchas partes de este lugar, y cuando los consiga todos, tendrá un gran poder y entonces pretende salir a buscar los que estén perdidos en otras dimensiones. Todos ellos piensan que el poder de la magia es el orden que debe dominar el universo.

Fate escucho atenta la explicación de Alicia y no pudo evitar recordar el caso de La Santa Cuna, y la forma en que el poder mágico de Vivio fue usado para accionarlo.

–¿Te refieres a armas tecnológicas? –preguntó Fate

–Principalmente, pero en este lugar cualquier cosa puede ser modificada para otros fines si cuentas con la capacidad tecnológica y el poder mágico suficientes –siguió explicando Alicia–. Mi trabajo consiste principalmente en encontrar cualquier dispositivo que pueda servir como contenedor de poder mágico y sellarlo antes de que estalle o alguien más lo pueda usar, ese proceso fue desarrollado por madre, y gracias a eso se han salvado muchas vidas.

–Cuando busco esos dispositivos, en ocasiones encuentro a los niños que él envía a buscarlos, y entonces tengo que recuperar a los chicos. Así fue como encontré a Sibila.

Fate estaba sorprendida por las revelaciones de Alicia, si eran ciertas qué lejos estaba de la realidad creyendo en todo lo que Columbe había dicho de su madre.

–Con las investigaciones de madre fue posible conseguir la tecnología para sellar los dispositivos, y ahora trabajamos en la manipulación externa de la magia de las personas para evitar que la gente como Columbe use niños como sus soldados.

Fate guardo silencio, extrañamente se sentía aliviada de saber que probablemente su madre y hermana no eran parte de esos actos tan repudiables, como hasta hace un instante creyó que lo eran, de súbito sentía como la aprensión en su pecho desaparecía.

–Fate, entiendo que los niños le crean; pero… eres adulta ¿Cómo pudiste dudar de madre por lo que un extraño te dijo? Ella jamás usaría a la gente. ¡Es ese loco el que los usa como carne de cañón! –dijo Alicia mientras se acercaba aun más a Fate quizá para decirle algo mas confidencial–. Yo lo he visto… cuando esos objetos reaccionan, porque hay un chico con poder mágico cerca, a veces están desactivados y pueden llevárselos, pero otras veces explotan destrozando todo al rededor, son como minas. Él lo sabe y aun así los envía solos… claro ninguno de ellos correría un riesgo como ese... su vida es demasiado valiosa y por eso se quedan en su fortaleza –dijo Alicia, que no pudo evitar el tono acido al final.

Alicia soltó a Fate por fin, y se separo un par de pasos, miró alrededor para percatarse de que las personas alrededor no estaban pendientes de su conversación, después volvió la vista nuevamente a Fate.

Fate no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, y con la decepción en la mirada de Alicia lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada; no podía decirle a Alicia que creyó lo que ese hombre dijo porque su madre era considerada una criminal dimensional, que la había usado y maltratado cuando era niña. Ahora a ella misma le parecía una excusa muy pobre.

–Creo que tienes razón Fate… hemos pasado mucho tiempo separadas.

Fue lo que dijo Alicia a modo de despedida, y Fate no fue capaz de detenerla, después de todo no sabía que podía decirle, la decepción en el rostro de Alicia la dejo sin palabras.

-o-

N/A: Bueno este fic nació cuando estaba viendo la película (no sé cuantas veces la había visto ya) y me pregunté qué pasaría si Precia hubiera sobrevivido. Bueno en cuanto al capítulo yo no encontraba sentido a que Precia siguiera siendo la maldita que fue si Alicia estaba viva, pero aun nos puede sorprender, asi que no hay que confiarse.

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.


End file.
